


Checking From Behind

by vmaz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: College Sports, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, Even has issues that make him slightly OOC, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Ice Hockey AU, Isak and Eva as best friends, M/M, Sexual Tension, mentions of body issues and eating disorders (Vilde), mild violence, the slowest burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: В этом сезоне Исак – капитан университетской хоккейной команды, и это значит, что именно ему придется решать проблемы с новеньким: Эвеном Бэк Насхеймом. Задача кажется невыполнимой, ведь причина его перехода так и остается загадкой, а переменчивое настроение только подливает масла в огонь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Checking From Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562066) by [DickAnderton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickAnderton/pseuds/DickAnderton). 



Исаку не нужно было разворачиваться, чтобы понять — именно Вильям так сильно впечатал его в бортик, что голова Вальтерсена поздоровалась со стеклом. Снова. Ему не было больно — защита покрывала Исака с ног до головы — но в этот раз он прикусил губу, и теплая кровь наполнила его рот. В глубине души он сочувствовал каждой команде, с которой они будут играть.

Исак всю жизнь играл в хоккей. Он доверял своим инстинктам, технике, мозгу. Его стиль игры не был таким агрессивным, как у Вильяма. Он был быстрым, умным, и его было очень сложно обойти. Исак всегда играл защитником, и был чертовски в этом хорош. Ему нравилась его чистая работа, то как он одним четким ударом посылал шайбу подальше от своих ворот. Это удовлетворяло и почти исцеляло. У него была одна задача, и она заключалась не в том, чтобы заставить весь стадион скандировать его имя, когда он забивал за «Морских волков». Ему нравилось работать в тени, вить игру, останавливать противников как можно дальше от Юнаса, который улыбался ему каждый раз, когда благодаря Исаку шайба оказывалась на противоположном конце площадки.

Такие парни как Вильям, наоборот, жили ради экстаза после забитого гола и нескольких сильных толчков соперников. На каждой тренировке он играл так грубо, что Исак был вынужден отвечать, если не хотел закончить с переломанными костями. Вильям был их звездой номер один, левым нападающим, и, хотя Исак не одобрял, что его впечатывают в борта куда сильнее, чем требуется на практике, он был вынужден признать, что Вильям хорош. Он действительно прорывал защиту Вальтерсена чаще, чем тот хотел, и это раздражало.

В прошлом сезоне Вильям спас их, подарив им шестое место в лиге, что на три места выше, чем в предыдущем. Исак знал, что «Волкам» нужно больше таких игроков, дерзких и беспощадных, но еще он хотел, чтобы угроза смерти не витала над ним вне настоящей игры.

Когда Вильям пихнул его снова, даже не вкладывая в это усилий, Исак успел уйти в защиту прежде, чем поцеловать борт. В этот раз он оказался быстрее и ударил по шайбе со всей оставшейся в усталых руках силой, отправляя ее куда подальше и, как он надеялся, куда и планировал.

Не рискуя отвести взгляд от шайбы, Вильям издевательски улыбнулся и покатил к центральной линии. Исака это бесило. Хоккей был состязательным спортом, и он не жаловался, пихай Вильям игроков команд-соперников, но Исак-то был его товарищем. Он устал каждый раз уходить с катка, хромая, как и Эскиль, их врач, штопать его чаще, чем кого-либо другого. Давить маленькое тело Исака своим, казалось, было любимым хобби Вильяма.

Когда из колонок раздался звук окончания тренировки, Исак вздохнул с облегчением. Они впервые вышли на лед после коротких летних каникул, и Вальтерсен устал сильнее обычного. Сняв шлем, он покатил к центру площадки, где собиралась вся команда. Ударив кулаками с Юнасом, он взял бутылку воды и умыл горящее лицо. Часть воды впиталась в бандану, что он носил, чтобы волосы не попадали в глаза во время игры, и Исак с наслаждением почувствовал прохладу.

Послушав тренера, рассказывающего их расписание на ближайшие недели, он в конце концов опустился на лед, чтобы растянуть нагруженные мышцы. Большую часть информации он уже слышал в конце прошлого сезона, когда провел целый час в офисе тренера, обсуждая осень и его новую позицию капитана.

Поначалу Исак удивился предложению, но спустя несколько месяцев привык. Более того, он начал думать, что справится. Исак провел с «Волками» два сезона и был одним из нескольких игроков, что попали в команду с самого начала. Он также думал, что знал, что им нужно, чего не хватало прямо сейчас, и уже придумал пару идей, чтобы достичь цели.

Самым сложным, конечно, было собрать «Морских Волков» вокруг себя. С большинством парней у него не было проблем. По существу, в последнее время он ни с кем и не общался вне команды. Но всегда оставался Вильям и его ручная собачонка Крис, левый нападающий, и вот они точно не горели желанием завязывать дружбу. Исак понятия не имел, чем успел им так насолить, но знал, что его терпение исполнять мальчика для битья подходит к концу.

Бросив бутылку обратно Юнасу, который с легкостью поймал ее своими огромными перчатками, Исак почти покинул лед, когда улслышал:

— Вальтерсен!

— Да, тренер?

— Эвен приехал сегодня утром. Сейчас он в своей комнате, но ты несешь за него ответственность. Как капитан, сделай так, чтобы он мог доверять тебе.

Исак серьезно кивнул, прежде чем развернуться и отправиться следом за парнями со льда, а затем в раздевалку. Сам он был с «Волками» с самого начала, но помнил, как тяжко приходилось летом, когда к команде присоединилось сразу несколько новых игроков. Каждый из них был словно на привязи у капитана, в ожидании знакомства с командой, новым расписанием и вообще всем, что касалось команды. В этом году они заполучили только одного новичка.

Эвен Бэк Насхейм играл в лиге всего год, но успел показать себя. Он тоже был защитником, но это не мешало ему возникать в газетах игру за игрой. Частично причиной тому было то, что он играл за «Акул» — лучшую команду в лиге, и они оказывались на первых полосах вне зависимости от счета. С другой стороны, Эвен играл так, как Исак никогда не видел прежде. Возможно, он был лучшим защитником в лиге.

И именно поэтому Исак не понимал, почему Насхейм разорвал свой трехлетний контракт с первой командой в таблице, чтобы перейти к довольно посредственным «Волкам». Более того, решение выглядело торопливым и бессмысленным. Исак не понимал, что могло заставить такого игрока, как Эвен, так поменять свою позицию.

Плюс, он ожидал увидеть новичка на льду. Исак дважды встречался с Эвеном, во время домашней и выездной игр против «Акул» в прошлом сезоне, и оба раза «Волки» разгромно проиграли, а Вильям провел на скамье большую часть их первой игры за нападение на четверых парней за десять минут после начала. И все же, так как и Исак, и Эвен играли в защите, они не особо пересекались на площадке. Теперь им придется научиться играть вместе. Эвен должен был стать правым защитником и занять позицию их прежнего капитана, выпустившегося в конце прошлого сезона.

Исак чувствовал себя необычно разбитым и задержался в раздевалке дольше остальных, болтая с Магнусом о позициях в этом году и том, когда они смогут устроить вечеринку в честь нового сезона.

— Эта пятница подходит идеально. Если мы не устроим ее с самого начала, все погрязнут в своих расписаниях, и ничего не выйдет, — Юнас быстро вытер свои непослушные волосы полотенцем, отбросил его на пол и опустился на скамью рядом с Исаком.

— Согласен, — Магнут вышел из душа и остановился прямо перед ними. — Мы должны использовать последнюю неделю, пока у всех сохранилась хоть толика летнего настроя.

Исак кивнул.

— Но мы не можем устроить ее у меня в блоке.

— Почему? Ева была не против в прошлый раз, да?

— Она за, но Вильде нет. Устроим у вас. Кстати, кто теперь живет с вами?

Большинство «Волков» жили на кампусе. Это не было требованием, но так было дешевле и удобнее всего. У Исака была собственная спальня и душ, но он делил кухню с друзьями не из команды. И, к его недовольству, с Крисом. Дела обстояли именно так уже год, и Исак думал, что Крис тут же воспользуется возможностью съехать после лета, но, вернувшись, Вальтерсен обнаружил, что ничего не изменилось.

— Этот новый парень и какая-то чирлидерша, — Магнус поиграл бровями, а Юнас засмеялся.

— Вы ее уже видели?

— Нет, — Магнус покачал головой и натянул свои ужасно розовые боксеры. — Хотя я не могу дождаться.

Юнас и Магнус жили с еще двумя игроками, но те выпустились в прошлом году, и у парней остались свободными две комнаты. Конечно, он предлагали Исаку переехать к ним, но того полностью устраивали Ева и Вильде. Он любил своих друзей, но после бесконечных часов на льду и в качалке он обычно жаждал спокойного вечера с девочками, когда он смотрел с ними какое-нибудь тупое шоу по телевизору и уговаривал поделиться домашней едой.

Исак продолжил переодеваться, обмениваясь приветствиями с парнями и слушая расспросы Магнуса о том, кому перепал летом секс. Вильям, Крис и их маленькая компания друзей сидели в дальнем углу раздевалки, тогда как Исак, Магнус и Юнас заняли середину и служили своеобразным мостом между ними и остальной командой.

Как только Исак закончил с одеждой, затолкал свою экипировку в громадный шкафчик, оставил коньки сохнуть, а свитер забросил в корзину, он ушел вместе с остальными, направляясь к общежитию. После двух лет постоянной беготни туда и обратно Исак мог бы пройтись этим путем во сне.

Хотя на дворе стоял конец августа, в воздухе уже чувствовался холод и легкий морозец, будто осень успела вырвать свои права у последних летних деньков.

Как и у остальных, на Исаке была одежда с символами «Морских Волков»: темно-красная толстовка с маленьким тюленем на груди и его номером — 9 — на спине, но Исак порадовался, что перед тренировкой им выдали новые ветровки. Если погода останется такой же, ему придется частенько ее носить.

— Хочешь посмотреть игру сегодня вечером? — спросил Юнас, быстрее крутя педали, чтобы поравняться с Вальтерсеном. Васкез оказался умнее и надел обновку, а вот Исак оставил свою где-то на дне сумки. Она была того же цвета, что и весь остальной мерч. Темно-красный действовал на Исака умиротворяюще. В окружении людей, носящих цвет команды он чувствовал себя дома.

— Не думаю. Вильде и Ева хотели устроить семейный ужин, и я не видел их с тех пор, как мы вернулись, — Исак пробыл в Осло всего два дня. Последние недели лета он провел, поджариваясь под солнцем Барселоны с родителями и сестрой, скучая по команде, льду и девочкам. — И мне нужно поздороваться с Эвеном, так что сначала я пойду с тобой.

Вскоре они оставили велосипеды на стоянке перед жилым зданием. Под моросью, повисшей в воздухе, оно выглядело непривычно угрюмым, да и не все успели вернуться с каникул. Учеба начиналась только на следующей неделе, большинство студентов при таком раскладе возвращалось перед самым началом, так что двор перед огромным кирпичным зданием был совершенно пуст.

Учитывая, что обычно тренировки заканчивались в 10 вечера, в этот раз они освободились довольно рано. С началом учебы расписание станет еще хуже, и Исак будет радоваться каждой лишней секунде, что он сможет потратить на сон. В течение учебного года они обычно проводили полтора часа в зале утром, шли на занятия, а потом отправлялись прямиком на стадион, чтобы пройти мед обследование и выйти на лед. Иногда им удавалось втиснуть пару часов домашки до тренировки, но в остальном такой распорядок повторялся день за днем.

Исак шел за Юнасом и Магнусом на третий этаж блока Б как раз по соседствую с его собственным.

— Вы его уже видели? — спросил он, поднимаясь по узкой лестнице.

— Эвена? Краем глаза, он приехал как раз, когда мы уходили, — Магнус первый добрался до этажа и вытащил связку ключей из кармана форменной толстовки. — А вот чирлидершу я не видел. Отстой.

— Откуда ты знаешь, кто она?

— В прошлом году она встречалась с Вильямом. Об этом не болтал только мертвый. Нура? Ты же тоже знаешь ее.

— Тогда почему ты говоришь о ней как о «чирлидерше»? — Исак пальцами изобразил кавычки, проходя в блок следом за Магнусом. Юнас — за ними. Коридора не было, и они сразу попали в кухню, совмещенную с гостиной, то бишь общей комнатой. Так было везде, по крайней мере Исак других планировок не видел.

Магнус преувеличенно вздохнул.

— Потому что она и есть чирлидерша? И это же круто? — он направился прямиком к холодильнику и провел несколько длинных секунд, выбирая между водой и энергетиком.

— А еще она была с Вильямом. Ты уверен, что хочешь попытать счастье? — спросил Юнас с дивана, на который успел опуститься. Диван он привез сам еще на первом курсе, и теперь эта громадина стояла спинкой ко входу прямо посреди комнаты, выглядя так не к месту, словно кто-то его просто забыл, да так и оставил. Тем не менее, у них единственных был диван, и это автоматически превратило блок в самое популярное место.

— Или чтобы оно испытало тебя? Серьезно, если она связана с Вильямом, держись от нее подальше, — будто чтобы доказать свою правоту, Исак потер большим пальцем прокушенную губу. Кровь больше не шла, и он сомневался, что ранку вообще можно было заметить.

— У него новая девушка, вы разве не слышали? — Магнус сделал глоток энергетика и захлопнул дверцу холодильника. — Они встретились в Лондоне, и, похоже, там все серьезно, — он смотрел то на Исака, то на Юнаса, а потом в раздражении вскинул руки, когда никто из них не отреагировал должным, на его взгляд, образом.

— В любом случае, — Исак бросил свою сумку с грязным бельем, носками и шортами на пол и указал на одну из комнат, которую мог занимать Эвен, — вот эта?

Юнас кивнул, пока Магнус выбалтывал все слухи о летнем романе Вильяма, в чем Исак просто не мог быть заинтересован еще меньше. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока эта любовь не заставит Вильяма перестать впечатывать его в бортики.

Вальтерсен постучал в закрытую дверь. Стоя так близко, он услышал, как за ней играет какой-то рэп. Дверь открылась секундой позже, и прямо перед Исаком возник Эвен, облаченный в темно-синюю футболку с принтом акулы прямо на груди. Было очевидно, что Насхейма прервали прямо посреди тренировки, судя по его тяжелому дыханию, поту, стекающему с висков, прилипшим ко лбу волосам и гантелям, виднеющимися из-за спины.

— Рад, что ты отрабатываешь пропущенную тренировку, но на тебе не та футболка, — с улыбкой прокомментировал Исак, указывая пальцем на его грудь. И он даже не шутил. О чем только Эвен думал, расхаживая по кампусу в цветах «Акул»?

Эвену не требовалось опускать глаза, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Исак. Он едва улыбался, когда открыл дверь, но теперь улыбка совсем сползла с его лица.

— Я был бы рад, если бы ты приступил к главному, раз уже обозначил свое превосходство.

От неожиданности Исак вздохнул целых два раза, а потом нахмурился.

— Полегче, — он развернулся, чтобы проверить, следят ли Магнус и Юнас за происходящим, но те болтали между собой, сидя на диване.

Эвен молчал. Пару раз он обвел все тело Исака взглядом, будто примеряясь, сколько ударов ему придется нанести прежде, чем Вальтерсен пропашет носом лед. Тот привык к такому отношению, и оно его не пугало, но дико оскорбляло.

Исак глубоко вздохнул, но не позволил улыбке вернуться на губы, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Эвен ее не заслужит.

— Я Исак. Тренер попросил представить тебя команде. Можешь держаться поблизости пару дней, чтобы понять, что к чему.

— Я знаю, кто ты. Вальтерсен. Мы обошли вас в прошлом сезоне, — ухмылка на губах Эвена превратилась в настоящую усмешку. И снова не из самых приятных.

— Мы? Ты же в курсе, что ты теперь с нами? Ты больше не «Акула», в чем твоя проблема?

Исак ткнул пальцем в маленького тюленя на своей собственной футболке для пущего эффекта.

— Действительно, больше нет, — признал Эвен, совсем не звуча побежденным. — Мне выдадут такую же? Ваш тюлень выглядит таким миленьким, не могу дождаться, чтобы носить его с гордостью, — каждое его слово так и сочилось сарказмом, и Исак вгляделся в его лицо, чтобы уловить хоть каплю юмора. Эвен не шутил. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, гордо, высокомерно и каким-то образом отстраненно. У Исака не было ничего, с чем можно было бы работать.

— Ты получишь весь мерч вместе со свитером. Завтра я покажу тебе, где их забрать. Вопросов пока нет?

— Есть, — Эвен оперся разгоряченным телом о дверной косяк. — Морских волков ведь придумали? * Их не существует в реальности, да?

Исак закатил глаза. Конечно, Эвен был прав, но кого это волновало.

— Завтра утром в тренажерном зале в 7 утра. Если будешь держаться Магнуса или Юнаса, рано или поздно найдешь и меня.

Эвен кивнул. Его почти развеселили слова Исака.

— Да, тренер.

— Я не твой тренер, я твой товарищ по команде. Какого хрена, — с этими словами Исак развернулся, полный решимости забить на все это болт. Теперь он чувствовал взгляды друзей на себе и вопросительно выгнул брови. Как только он услышал, как Эвен захлопнул за ним дверь, Исак длинно выдохнул.

— В чем, блядь, его проблема? Он вел себя так же, когда вы встретились? — Исак подошел к окну, намереваясь его открыть, но на улице начался настоящий ливень.

— Как?

— Как… стервозная сучка?

Магнус громко засмеялся, все еще сжимая в руке энергетик. Юнас пожал плечами.

— Не лучился дружелюбием, но показался нормальным. Мы виделись всего секунду, чтобы судить. О, Ева кинула сообщение, хочет знать, где ты пропал.

Исак достал собственный телефон из кармана спортивных брюк и проверил все сообщения, что успели прийти с тех пор, как Вальтерсен покинул площадку. Номер Евы встретился несколько раз.

— Наверное, приготовила ужин. Я же говорил.

С этими словами Исак подхватил свою сумку и направился к двери. За его спиной Магнус тихонько его передразнил.

— Ты всегда можешь отправить Вильде сюда, если хочешь зависнуть со своей девушкой. Скажи ей, что мы всегда рады.

Исак снова закатил глаза и показал друзьям фак прежде, чем покинуть их блок и рвануть под дождем к своему общежитию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *англ. Seadog не имеет корректного перевода на русский язык, за исключением прозвища относительно «пса на корабле» или привычного нам «бывалого моряка». Однако в английском языке оно обозначает некое морское животное, сходное внешне с тюленем. Символ команды, тем не менее, в оригинале действительно тюлень [прим.пер.]


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Исак открыл дверь в свой блок, ему в нос тут же ударил запах лазаньи. Ева, размахивая руками, стояла у плиты, Вильде, сидя за обеденным столом, потягивала вино из пластикового стаканчика.

— Привет, — Исак позволил сумке сползти с плеча и лучезарно улыбнулся Еве, обернувшейся на знакомый голос. Они виделись всего пять минут днем раньше, и Исак еще не успел сказать ей, как сильно успел соскучиться.

Они были знакомы со времен старшей школы, с тех пор, как Ева встречалась с Юнасом, а Исак исполнял роль третьего лишнего целых два года. Время после расставания было тяжелым для всех троих, но им удалось все пережить. Юнас и Ева все еще разговаривали, но именно Исак остался для нее настоящим другом.

— Исак! — она буквально прыгнула ему в руки ураганом длинных русых волос и приятным запахом малины. Блин, Исак действительно соскучился. Крепко обняв девушку, он довольно выдохнул ей в макушку.

— Вильде, — Исак неловко помахал ей через плечо Евы и поймав ответный кивок, проследил, как девушка снова, немного смущенно, наполнила стакан.

Как только Ева выпустила его из объятий и вернулась к плите, чтобы достать еду, Исак сел на один из стульев вокруг стола и поморщился от тупой боли, вспыхнувшей в ногах. У него уже тянуло все мышцы, а это был только понедельник. Первая неделя на льду всегда была тяжелой, а Исак и без этого позволил себе слишком много вольностей за лето.

— Ты падал? — спросила его Вильде. Своими большими голубыми глазами она смотрела прямо на Исака, максимально невинно.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это с непривычки. Как твои дела?

У них почти не было новостей друг для друга, учитывая, что последние несколько недель они переписывались почти каждый день. После короткого обсуждения своего возвращения в Осло, Вильде рассказала Исаку о своем расписании на будущий семестр, тот одобрительно покивал на ее планы вступить в как можно больше сообществ, а потом выслушал полный список вариантов. В какой-то момент к ним присоединилась Ева, и все трое принялись за еду. Вильде воткнула вилку в свою порцию и принялась оживленно вещать о клубе дебатов.

Исак этого не ожидал. Вильде замыкалась каждый раз, когда Крис входил в комнату, и ей потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть привыкнуть к Исаку. Единственной причиной, почему она перестала краснеть при его присутствии, было то, что они проводили вместе достаточно много времени. Он не мог представить Вильде, спорящую с совершенно незнакомыми людьми, и решил, что долго она с клубом не пробудет.

— Что случилось с балетом? — спросил Вальтерсен, вспоминая, как Вильде болтала об этом кружке буквально нон-стоп в начале первого семестра, а потом переметнулась к йоге.

Исак почувствовал пинок Евы под столом, хотя девушка улыбалась.

— Тебе нравится еда? — спросила она, и Исак кивнул, пусть и скривился от боли, прошившей всю ногу. Он понятия не имел, что сделал не так, но Ева всегда лучше знала, что происходит с Вильде.

— Спасибо за это, кстати.

— Без проблем. Как тренировка?

— Я рад, что вернулся, — ответил Исак искренне. Он был более чем готов к новому сезону, пусть и любил жаловаться на тянущую боль в мышцах и буйных товарищей. Исак не мог представить свою жизнь безо льда, и слишком по нему соскучился. — Что насчет тебя? Уже была на катке?

Одной из причин, почему он и Ева остались близкими друзьями заключалась в том, что Мун полностью разделяла его страсть ко льду. Она занималась фигурным катанием почти всю жизнь, и бывала на катке едва ли реже «Волков». Фигуристам выделили отдельный каток, но по выходным Ева и Исак любили покататься вместе. Иногда к ним присоединялись Юнас и Вильде, но чаще всего вся площадка доставалась только им двоим.

— Пока нет, — откликнулась девушка. — Наши тренировки начнутся только на следующей неделе, но девочки с балета планировали заглянуть туда завтра.

Исак нахмурился. Учитывая, что Ева была главой балетной группы, Вильде было бы так легко туда влиться.

Столь же сильно как Вальтерсен любил своих подруг, ровно так же они его и запутывали.

— Как тебе пост капитана? — то, с каким любопытством и трепетом Вильде это спросила, превратило позицию в команде в нечто более важное, чем это было на самом деле.

Когда Исак ненароком опустил глаза на ее тарелку, девушка начала наконец-то есть.

— Я пока не понял. Прошел всего один день.

Исак соврал бы, скажи он, что сама идея такой ответственности его не прельщала. Но, опять же, вопрос заставил его вспомнить об Эвене. Не будь Исак капитаном, поведение Насхейма не было бы его проблемой, но теперь именно от него зависело то, как Эвен вольется в команду, и, честно, Вальтерсен сомневался, что все пройдет как по маслу.

— У нас новый игрок, и я хотел бы, чтобы он был не моей заботой.

Вильде и Ева обменялись взглядами, улыбаясь и приподнимая брови, от чего Исак тут же задумался о том, что только что сказал. Иногда подруги общались вообще без слов, частенько обсуждая именно Исака, и он никак не мог уложить все это в своей голове.

— Мы знаем. Эвен Бэк Насхейм, — провозгласила Ева. — Ты недооцениваешь, как часто вас упоминают в социальных сетях. Все знают, что он перевелся.

Если Ева просто улыбалась Исаку, то щеки Вильде покрыл румянец.

— Ты уже видел его? — спросила она, поднося к губам стакан с вином. Над ее верхней губой остался темно-красный след.

— Недолго. И за это время он показал себя высокомерным ослом во всей красе, — Исак заел обиду кусочком лазаньи.

— Я не слишком разбираюсь в хоккее, но Ева сказала, что трансфер в «Морских Волков» должен был его сильно разочаровать. Может, он недоволен, что понизил планку? — Вильде смотрела на Исака так спокойно, что он почти уверился, что она понятия не имела, как звучали ее слова.

Надув губы, Исак посмотрел на Еву, которая поспешила схватиться за стакан с вином.

— Ну спасибо. Чтоб ты знала, мы не такие уж и лузеры.

— Нет, но, признай, он же был с «Акулами».

Исак ненавидел себя за то, что это было правдой. Как бы сильно он не любил свою команду, Эвен имел полное право оплакивать свой переход. Вплоть до этого дня Исак позволял себе наивно полагать, что Насхейм выбрал «Волков» добровольно. Очевидно, он переоценил их привлекательность. Всего несколько минут наедине с Эвеном показали, что тот ни под каким предлогом не мог уйти из «Акул» по велению сердца. И это покрывало его переход еще большим флером загадочности.

— Почему он вообще с нами? — с набитым ртом спросил Исак, но, заметив недовольный взгляд Евы, быстро все проглотил, — Почему не остался с «Акулами»? До конца его контракта оставалась куча времени.

— Ты не слышал? — Вильде снова перестала есть и вместо этого принялась отделять сыр от пасты. Исак удивленно вскинул брови. — Ходят слухи…

— Слухи? В газетах ничего не писали, и это, кстати, странно. Я проверял.

— Не в твоих любимых старомодных бумажных газетах, Исак, — заговорила Ева. — О нем говорили в местных электронных таблоидах и на всяких сайтах.

— И что писали? — Исак откинулась на спинку стула, поглаживая набитый живот.

Ева и Вильде снова безмолвно обменялись парой фраз. Они определенно знали больше, чем он.

— Ну, никто ничего не подтверждал, это же слухи, но говорят, что он поссорился с тренером, — Ева пыталась звучать серьезно, но у нее ничего не вышло.

— А еще, что он переспал с кем-то из со-игроков, и за это его выгнали, — добавила Вильде странно весело, и ее щеки покраснели еще сильнее.

Ева отрицательно помотала головой.

— Я слышала, это был тренер. Что он переспал с тренером.

Исак не смог сдержать смеха.

— Что? Это же не… — он почти сказал «невозможно», но, подумав, решил, что с физиологической точки зрения Эвену ничто не могло помешать, пусть он и знал, что их тренер был мужчиной. Ева не раз жаловалась, что в тренерском составе не хватает женщин. И все же, идея казалась ему слишком нереальной. Он просто знал, что это не было настоящей причиной.

— Он мог переспать с обоими. Сначала с игроком, потом с тренером. Или с обоими одновременно, — предложила Вильде, и теперь засмеялась и Ева. — Что? В слухах всегда есть доля правды!

Исак в бессилии спрятал лицо в ладонях

— Серьезно, в какой вселенной такое могло произойти? Эвен в тройничке с тренером и игроком?

— И в наказание его отправили к «Волкам»? — добавила Ева, на что получила оскал от Исака.

— Это не наказание, — заспорил он гордо. — Если бы проблема была в том, что он не может держать член в штанах, ему вообще не позволили бы играть. Даже с нами. И вторая сторона тоже ушла бы из команды, если, конечно, Эвен не… принудил его, — Исак понятия не имел, почему он вообще поддерживал такую бредовую теорию. Сам он не верил в нее ни на йоту.

— Да, но в этом году из «Акул» ушли еще два парня. Может, это был кто-то из них, — настаивала Вильде. — Или оба.

— О Боже, они же просто выпустились. Из нашей команды ушли пятеро, это норма.

— А еще я слышала, что там были юридические проблемы. Что кто-то подал против него иск за… не помню, — Ева взглядом попросила у Вильде поддержки, но та только пожала плечами.

— Это точно правда. Есть фотки, на которых видно, как он выходит вместе с юристом из акульего… бака.

— Акульей Башни, — поправил Исак. — Если он разорвал контракт раньше срока, то логично, что там были юристы. Это не значит, что на него подали в суд. И тем более, такое точно появилось бы в газетах.

— Оно и было, ты просто не видел. В любом случае, ты и сам можешь все узнать — просто спроси его завтра, — Ева начала методично счищать остатки еды с их тарелок, но потом оставила их на столе. — Сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду, — она указала на Исака.

Тот кивнул и снова взялся за вилку, продолжая есть прямо из блюда.

— Он ужасен. Если я спрошу его о переводе, он снова сунет мне под нос свое недовольство.

— Разве это его вина? — Ева подмигнула и пихнула Исака в плечо. — А если серьезно, тебе стоит с ним подружиться. Он же такой красавчик! Просто представь, как было бы круто видеть его каждый день.

Исак молча собрал тарелки и направился на кухню. Так вот о чем они молча переговаривались — девушкам нравился Эвен. Исак не отрицал, парень обладал определенной репутацией, возможно, был красив, но и весь его вид говорил о том, что он об этом прекрасно знает. В Эвене не было ничего особенного, просто еще один смазливый мальчик со слишком уложенными волосами.

— О да, — согласилась Вильде, невольно показывая, что вино таки ударило ей в голову. Подвыпившая Лиен любила флиртовать, и Исак каждый раз радовался, видя какой открытой и уверенной она становилась. — Пригласи его к нам. Скажи, что у нас есть настоящая еда, которую он вряд ли найдет где-нибудь еще. С кем он, кстати, живет?

— С Юнасом, — вместо Исака ответила Ева.

Занимаясь посудой, Исак слушал, как Ева и Вильде продолжают обсуждать Эвена — его волосы в основном — а потом просто отключился. Его это не интересовало. Что он действительно хотел знать, пусть это и не имело значения, так это почему Эвен согласился на трансфер. Конечно, Насхейм не походил на гения, но даже ему должно было хватить мозгов не отказываться от «Акул». Тем более по такой глупой причине, как интрижка. Если хотя бы часть слухов была правдивой, Исаку стоило серьезно отнестись ко всей этой ситуации. Натурально серьезно.

Он почти закончил, когда почувствовал руки Евы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг его талии, и как она прижалась к его спине.

— Сегодня ночуем вместе? Я соскучилась.

Повернув голову, Исак заметил, как за дверью одной из комнат мелькнули светлые волосы Вильде. На секунду он задумался, пожелала ли она им спокойной ночи, и он просто не услышал, а потом его мысли переметнулись к тому, как Магнус назвал Еву его девушкой.

Выключив кран, Исак кивнул. Неудивительно, что Фоссбакен так ошибся.

Он развернулся в объятиях Евы, и та запрокинула голову, чтобы нормально смотреть на Исака. От вина ее глаза сверкали, а щеки покрыл румянец.

— Я скучала, — сказала она, озвучивая мысли Исака.

— Я тоже. Каждый день, — он притянул ее ближе, окунаясь в такой знакомый и любимый запах малины.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующее утро Исак проснулся, как он думал, посреди ночи, но телефон, завалившийся ему под лопатку, показал, что до будильника оставались считанные минуты. От его стона в подушку Ева, лежащая рядом, завозилась и неразборчиво спросила, в чем дело.

— Зал, — пробормотал Исак и снова застонал, когда будильник сработал на самом деле. Исак потянулся к прикроватному столику, чтобы выключить надрывающийся мобильник, и почувствовал руки Евы, обнимающие его со спины. Тело девушки было теплым и мягким, и Исак с удовольствием вернулся ко сну еще на несколько минут, пока не прозвонил следующий сигнал, призванный спасти его от опоздания и штрафных кругов по стадиону.

Исак и Ева не спали до трех часов ночи, болтая о каникулах и новом сезоне, пока не включили Netflix. Только когда Ева дважды уснула на коленях Исака, они отправились чистить зубы и в кровать.

За принудительной чашкой с хлопьями он снова чуть не уснул, умирая от зависти к Еве, которая просто перевернулась на другой бок и явно решила проспать до полудня. К тому времени как Вальтерсен вытащил свое бренное тело на утренний морозный воздух, Юнас и Магнус уже уехали. Отцепив велосипед и, наконец-то, начав чувствовать хоть какую-то бодрость, Исак покатил к стадиону.

Зал располагался в том же комплексе, что и каток, прямо по соседству. Когда Исак толкнул дверь в раздевалку, то увидел своих товарищей, точно так же страдающих от недосыпа и необходимости двигаться, чтобы переодеться. Найдя Юнаса и Магнуса, Исак лениво помахал им и опустился на скамью напротив. Раздевалка была гораздо меньшей той, что они использовали на катке, ведь в ней не было огромных шкафчиков, куда могла бы поместиться вся их экипировка.

— Дай угадаю, не спал всю ночь, болтая с Евой? — поддразнил его Магнус, выглядя бодрее всех. Он уже переоделся в красную форму и теперь нетерпеливо разминался на месте.

Исаку не нужно было переодеваться полностью, поэтому он просто стянул олимпийку и спрятал волосы за банданой, готовый идти, но все равно принялся теребить молнию на сумке, притворяясь, что занят, чтобы избежать разговора, который грозил начаться далеко не в первый раз.

— Вы опять «разговаривали» о «всяком», как «друзья»? — кавычки, которые Магнус изображал в воздухе, потеряли свой смысл из-за слишком частого использования, но Исак все равно все понял. Он просто кивнул, зная, что вне зависимости от его реакции, Магунс придет к тому же выводу, что и всегда: Исак должен сделать шаг, пока Ева не потеряла свой интерес. Вальтерсен понятия не имел, что думать обо всей этой ситуации. Он был рад, что Юнас уже одобрил его потенциальные отношения с Евой, какими бы они не были, но Исак просто не знал, хотел ли он чего-либо большего.

Иногда, когда он приходил с тренировки вымученный и уставший, а Ева уже была в его постели, будто та была ее собственной, он радовался, что ему не придется спать одному. Он скучал, когда Мун не было рядом, ему нравилось ее обнимать, касаться ее мягких волос, вдыхать приятный запах ее парфюма. Нравилось, как они подходили друг другу, как легко с ней было. Но, что все это значило? По словам Магнуса, Исак хоть немного, но был влюблен. Он не собирался разговаривать с Юнасом о его же бывшей девушке, но и Фоссбакен для таких разговоров не подходил. Исак подумывал поговорить с Вильде, но та была слишком близка с Евой, и это поставило бы ее в неловкое положение.

Однажды он решил, что попробует и проверит, какие чувства это в нем вызовет. То было три месяца назад, и он все еще не понял, во-первых, должен ли он ей все рассказать или позволить действиям говорить за себя, во-вторых, как выбрать подходящий момент и, в-третьих, стоило ли рисковать их дружбой. К тому же он не думал, что нечестно ставить на Еве эксперименты. В итоге Исак сам запутался во всех этих вариантах, а ответа так и не нашел.

Широко зевнув, он облокотился на один из шкафчиков, всего на секунду.

— Кое-кто не в форме, — даже с закрытыми глазами Исак понял, что это Крис. — Вы с Евой наконец-то сошлись? Мне показалось, я слышал вас прошлой ночью.

Исак лениво открыл глаза только, чтобы закатить их на парня, стоящего прямо перед ним. Ему не пришло в голову, что ответить, но к счастью его спас тренер, вошедший в раздевалку и начавший хлопать в ладоши слишком оживленно для того, кто едва ли спал больше Исака.

Просто чтобы почувствовать себя в новой позиции, Вальтерсен быстро пересчитал всю команду, пока зевающие «Волки» выходили из раздевалки, чтобы отправиться в зал для разогрева. Поняв, что не хватает одного игрока, Исак огляделся и понял, что Эвена с ними нет.

— Вы приехали сюда с Насхеймом?

Юнас покачал головой.

— Мы постучали, когда уходили, но он либо спал, либо его не было. Скорее всего, первое — какая-то девчонка заходила за ним вчера вечером.

Исак нахмурился. Учитывая, что Эвена выгнали из «Акул», такое вполне могло бы быть. Но, опять же, Насхейм продержался там весь сезон и выбился в лучшие игроки лиги. Очевидно, он не ставил свои интересы выше тренировок «Акул», так что это мог быть его жест протеста «Волкам». Если он продолжит так делать, надолго он в команде не задержится. Эта мысль странным образом удовлетворила Исака, и когда он вошел в зал, то почувствовал, что наконец-то готов к новому дню.

Слегка растянувшись, Исак продолжил тренировку на орбитреке. Спустя всего пять минут пришел Эскиль, их физиотерапевт, и, приветствуя каждого, не забывал спросить, кто оказался достаточно тупым, чтобы сломать за лето ногу. Исак дважды заверил его, что с ним все в порядке, но знал, что ему все равно придется заглянуть в медпункт на еженедельную проверку. Половина команды прошла медосмотр днем ране, другой это предстояло сегодня.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — с третий раз спросил его Эскиль, и кинул взгляд на свою собственную задницу в зеркале.

Исах усмехнулся.

— Сказал же, все нормально. — Он ускорил свои движения, и по его спине побежали первые капельки пота.

— Я не о физическом здоровье. Ты же теперь капитан, как оно?

— Пока никакой разницы. Прошла всего одна тренировка.

Эскиль едва слышно что-то промычал и выгнул спину, совсем не вкладывая в это каких-либо усилий.

— Эвен уже прошел комиссию? — спросил Исак прежде, чем понял, что раз Эвен опаздывал на тренировку, то у него также не было времени, чтобы заглянуть в медпункт. Он надеялся, что Эвен вообще был в курсе приема, чтобы ему самому не пришлось напоминать о нем Насхейму.

— Нет, но я говорил с ним раньше, так что он все знает.

— Раньше сегодня? Как ты умудрился, если его здесь нет?

Эскиль в безмолвном вопросе склонил голову на бок, а потом указал на дальний конец зала.

— Вот же он. Это Эвен, да? Горячий парень в синем? Меня же отшил не какой-то левый чувак, решивший заглянуть к вам на тренировку?

Исак посмотрел в зеркало через плечо Эскиля, пока не нашел взглядом Эвена, яростно тягающего гантели. Даже издалека Исак видел, что на нем снова были цвета «Акул», и что Эвен явно вспотел больше, чем вся остальная команда. Очевидно, Насхейм пришел на тренировку раньше их, что также объясняло его отсутствие в раздевалке. И теперь он слушал музыку, ни с кем не разговаривая. Идеальное начало сотрудничества.

— Отшил? — спросил Исак просто потому, что Эскиль явно хотел услышать этот вопрос. Вальтерсен не был уверен, были ли они друзьями, потому что почти никогда не пересекались вне хоккея, но точно были приятелями.

Эскиль с готовностью закивал.

— Он даже не пытался. Как глянул, клянусь, я думал, он набросится на меня прямо там. И не в хорошем смысле этого слова, а, скорее, чтобы выбить мне парочку зубов, — Эскиль в замешательстве приложил руку к лицу.

Снова переведя взгляд на Эвена, Исак увидел, что тот работал над правым бицепсом, на его лице застыло выражение глубокой сосредоточенности.

— Ага, со мной он тоже не лучился дружелюбием. Не принимай близко к сердцу.

— О, но ты же не говорил ему, как классно его задница смотрится в этих обтягивающих синих шортах? Потому что, если бы сказал, то отказ был бы не из приятных.

— Честно, я бы вообще не стал подкатывать к кому-нибудь из игроков. Это странно. Ты же наш врач, — Исак потянулся за бутылкой с водой и сделал большой глоток.

Драматично вплеснув руками, Эскиль продолжил свой обход:

— Ты же знаешь, что я не серьезно. Это был всего лишь комплимент, и я бы никогда не стал кадрить ни одного из вас.

Триггвассон выглядел обиженным, и Исак глубоко вздохнул на это, но решил, что ситуация не стоит того, чтобы прерывать тренировку. Он все равно увидит Эскиля днем, и к тому времени физиотерапевт успеет все забыть. Через зеркало Исак проследил, как тот приблизился к Магнусу, занимавшемуся приседаниями с еще двумя игроками, и принялся громко о чем-то им рассказывать, от чего парни разразились смехом.

Чтобы отвлечься, Исак начал рассматривать других товарищей, проверяя, как у них дела, что с их формой и хватает ли им мотивации. Команда выглядела нормально. Всегда была парочка игроков, которым не хватало толчка, но в этом году, по крайней мере, они обошлись без травм. Единственным, чего им не хватало, понял Исак, так это командного единства.

Разделение на группы в соответствии с их позициями на льду было пугающе очевидным. Однако главной причиной раскола оставались терки между компанией Вильяма и Криса с Исаком и его друзьями. Остальные игроки умело вписывались то в одну группу, то в другую. А еще его волновало, что у них с Вильямом нет никакой истории, которая могла бы оправдать такие отношения. Магнуссон присоединился к команде почти год назад, и в первый же день отправил Исака на бортик, хотя они не успели обмолвиться и словом.

Вскоре после этого Крис взял на себя роль мальчика на побегушках. До прихода Вильяма Шистад и Исак прекрасно уживались. Они не были лучшими друзьями, как с Юнасом, но раньше Крис не держал Исака, пока Вильям примерялся для хорошего удара.

Вальтерсен был готов поговорить с обоими во имя команды, но его плану не суждено было сбыться. Когда он снова посмотрел в зеркало, его совсем не удивило, что те двое стояли рядом с Эвеном, пока тот работал над ногами. Исак видел, как парни переговорили между собой, а потом подошли ближе к новичку. Издалека и в одинаковой одежде Криса и Вильяма было легко спутать. Именно Магнуссон вытащил наушники из ушей Эвена, а Шистад придержал его вес, чтобы тот отвлекся.

Исак ждал, что Эвен взбрыкнет, сделает хотя бы одну полезную вещь и пошлет их, как и всех остальных, но к его недовольству Эвен просто сел на скамью и достал бутылку с водой, слушая, какое дерьмо ему вливает Вильям. Когда он наконец-то ответил, Крис заржал так громко, что Исак с легкостью его услышал, пусть остальной разговор остался загадкой. Все трое улыбались, и Крис протянул кулак, чтобы Эвен ударил в него.

Конечно, они подружились. Конечно, из всех людей именно Вильям нашел подход к Эвену. И теперь тот потерян для Исака. Или, он пытался думать в позитивном ключе, появилась еще одна причина, по которой их команде необходимо объединиться.

Десять минут спустя Исак сошел с тренажера и посвятил оставшиеся полтора часа тренировке с Юнасом и разговорам о будущей вечеринке. Никто все еще не видел Нуру-чирлидершу, но Юнас и Магнус все равно рассчитывали на то, что она позовет своих подруг, и вечер заиграет новыми красками.

Позднее, ввалившись в раздевалку, потные и вымотанные, они увидели Эвена, уже натягивающего обычную одежду. Исак ничего на это не сказал, ведь тренер тоже был там, и, видимо, одобрил ранний уход Насхейма.

Вместо этого Исак снял с себя липкую футболку и отправился в душ к остальным игрокам, присоединяясь с их смеху и разговорам.

Когда он закончил, Эвен все еще сидел в углу раздевалки, привалившись к одному из шкафчиков и подтянув колени к груди, бездумно шарясь в телефоне. Подозрительный взгляд Исака заставил его поднять голову.

— Ты собирался показать, где я могу забрать свои вещи. Сделаем это сейчас?

Выражение его лица не было таким враждебным, как вчера, но все равно было далеким от приветливого. Каждая частица Эвена будто кричала «иди нахрен от меня», даже сейчас, когда он просил о помощи.

— Конечно, — кивнул Исак и скинул полотенце, чтобы натянуть белье и свежие брюки на резинках вокруг лодыжек. Во время сезона он редко носил что-нибудь другое, как и вся команда. Некоторые игроки смотрели на Исака вопросительно, будто ждали, что он представит их Эвену, но он не считал, что это входит в его обязанности. Все они имели свои рты. Будто чтобы лишний раз подчеркнуть свое желание остаться в одиночестве, Эвен накинул на голову капюшон и закрыл глаза, отключаясь.

— Ты идешь? — Вальтерсену пришлось повысить голос, чтобы привлечь внимание Эвена. На долю секунды их взгляды пересеклись, и Исак заметил, каким напуганным и уязвимым был Эвен, но потом тот поднялся на ноги и вышел из раздевалки, молча ожидая, что Исак последует за ним.


	4. Chapter 4

Они шли молча до тех пор, пока не покинули здание и вышли на залитую солнечным светом парковку, отделяющую каток от спортзала. Исак глубоко вздохнул, подставляя лицо теплым лучам и наслаждаясь тем, что тучи наконец-то уступили место приятной погоде. Притормозив, он запихнул ветровку в сумку и нехотя попытался начать разговор:

— Ну и как тебе в команде?

— Нормально, — откликнулся Эвен. — В вас не так много агрессии, мне нравится.

— В нас, — почти машинально и тихо поправил его Исак, но в глубине души порадовался, что пока Эвен не сказал ничего плохого.

Несколько секунд Насхейм молчал, а потом согласился.

— В нас, — слова прозвучали странно, будто Эвен силой вытолкнул их из себя. Исак был уверен, что так оно и было.

— Слышал, у тебя была веселая ночь, значит, ты знаешь кого-то отсюда? — «Акулы» базировались в Хамаре, и Эвен, логично, должен был быть оттуда.

— Я ходил в Эльвебаккен.

— Не знал. Мы с Магнусом и Юнасом закончили Ниссен.

Эвен самодовольно улыбнулся, и Исак тут же почувствовал раздражение. Улыбка напомнила ему о вчерашнем дне, когда Насхейм насмехался над «Морскими Волками», заметно ставя себя выше их.

— Школьные подружки. Как мило.

Закатив глаза, Исак ускорил шаг. Он провел Эвена сквозь двойные двери, ведущие к двум каткам, кафе, магазинчику с сувенирами команды, раздевалки и административным помещениям.

— Ты уже был на катке?

— В прошлом году, когда забил тот идеальный гол в твои ворота? — Эвен снова улыбнулся и на этот вполне искренне. Все же Исак вернуть улыбку не пожелал. Та игра была худшей в их истории, Вильяма отправили на скамью вместе с еще двумя игроками, Исак получил шайбой прямо в горло, а остаток игры он только и делал, что сдерживал рвотные позывы.

— Постарайся держать это дерьмо при себе. Как я и говорил, ты больше не «Акула», и ты не сможешь завести друзей здесь, если продолжишь вести себя как один из них, — Исак вошел в лифт, который должен был отвезти их на четвертый этаж к офису «Волков». Все еще улыбаясь, Эвен последовал за ним.

— Остынь, я не хочу дружить с тобой, — по крайней мере, эта его фраза звучала правдиво.

— Я и не предлагал.

— Вот и славно.

Они снова молчали до тех пор, пока раздражение Исака не победило:

— С Вильямом ты вел себя дружелюбно.

Эвен пожал плечами.

— Я разговаривал с товарищем по команде, или это запрещено? У вас есть задротское правило и на этот счет? Такое же, как с формой на кампусе.

Исаку пришлось на секунду прикрыть глаза, чтобы не нагрубить, но ничего не вышло:

— У нас нет требований к одежде до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не начинает дефилировать в цветах «Акул».

— Я не дефилировал. Я был в своей комнате, тренировался.

— И в качалке.

— Это я сделал специально.

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и оба парня одновременно сделали шаг вперед, почти врезаясь друг в друга. Исак уступил, и Эвен, не оборачиваясь, сразу направился к офису тренера.

— Так ты знаешь, куда идти, — заметил Вальтерсен.

— Не знал, что вы забираете свои вещи у тренера. У «Акул» для этого есть специальный отдел.

Эвен постучал в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, что обычно делал Исак, вошел. Вальтерсен знал, что «Акулы» были не только самой успешной командой, но и самой богатой в лиге, но лично его полностью устраивал тот факт, что малый размер «Волков» позволял знать всех, кто вовлечен в процесс игры.

— Как тебе команда? Все в порядке? — спросил тренер, поприветствовав Эвена широкой улыбкой, что никогда не доставалась Исаку. По крайней мере на катке.

Эвен кивнул и пробормотал что-то вроде согласия. Он смотрел в окно, намеренно игнорируя руку мужчины, приглашающую его присесть. Исак же не отказал себе в удовольствии опуститься в одно из двух кресел, стоящих перед массивным деревянным столом. К чувству стоило привыкнуть, раз уж теперь он будет проводить в офисе гораздо больше времени, обсуждая команду, их тактику и динамику.

— А ты, Исак? Ева говорила, ты был в Испании, так что лето, полагаю, прошло отлично? — Вальтерсен уже виделся с тренером на тренировке днем ранее, но их отношения всегда были такими: на льду отец Евы не спрашивал о каникулах, и Исаку нравилось, что тот разделял личную жизнь и работу. Так было проще.

Шестым чувством Исак уловил, что Эвен смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Просто замечательно, спасибо.

— Загляни к нам на ужин, как появится свободное время. Может, на этих выходных, пока у нас нет игр.

Исак взглянул на Эвена, теперь пялящегося на него без тени смущения. Да, у него были личные отношения с тренером, но это никоим образом не влияло на команду. Тем более, Исак не проводил с ним время регулярно, так в чем проблема?

— Вообще, я думал вывезти команду куда-нибудь. Как вы и сказали, скоро выходных нам не видать.

— Рад слышать, — тренер одобрительно кивнул. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Пока нет.

— Вы проводили время вместе всей командой? — на этот раз вопрос явно был адресован Эвену, но тому потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы это понять.

— Как-то мы ходили в поход. И по пятницам обычно заглядывали в спорт-бар, но не всей командой.

К удивлению Исака, из голоса Эвена ушла вся дерзость. Вальтерсен никогда бы не подумал, что Эвен такой подлиза, и, хотя тому нравилось доводить Исака, сейчас Насхейм вел себя тихо, все еще отказываясь сесть и облокачиваясь о спинку кресла.

— Скажите, когда определитесь с планами, — тренер встал со своего места и подхватил большую сумку, что стояла прямо за ним. — Это твоя форма, Эвен. Если что-нибудь не подойдет, дай мне знать как можно скорее. Здесь свитеры для домашней игры и на выезде, футболки, куртки, брюки, носки, все такое. Твою защиту одобрили и уже должны были оставить в шкафчике.

— Спасибо, — Эвен взял сумку, но позволил ей упасть рядом с громким стуком.

— Как отношения с командой? Все хорошо?

Вопрос заставил Эвена закатить глаза, и, очевидно, он совсем не подлизывался. Тогда в чем проблема? Исак разглядывал его дольше, чем стоило, и заметил, что тот нервно постукивал пальцами по креслу, но всего несколько секунд спустя Эвен бросил на Вальтерсена недовольный взгляд, и тому пришлось отвернуться.

— Спасибо за форму. И у меня к вам просьба, — проигнорировал вопрос Насхейм, и тренер позволил ему соскочить. Его отношение к Эвену было необычно снисходительным, что только раззадорило подозрительность Исака. Что-то точно было не так, и он понятия не имел, что именно. Возможно, дело было связано с загадочным трансфером.

— Конечно, что такое?

Эвен посмотрел прямо на крайне смущенного Исака и не поскупился на очередное закатывание глаз.

— Ты можешь уйти?

— И все? Это твоя просьба? — Исак очевидно потерял нить разговора.

Уголок рта Эвена опасно дернулся.

— Блядь, нет. Глупый, — Исак буквально чувствовал, что Эвен пытался звучать раздраженно, но едва сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. В любом случае, он поднялся на ноги, решая, что тренер все равно попросит его выйти. По какой-то причине мужчине нравился Насхейм.

— Ладно. Увидимся на тренировке.

Кивнув тренеру, Исак вышел из кабинета. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Эвен не начнет говорить, пока не удостоверится, что Исак отошел на достаточное расстояние, и все же, пусть это и было некрасиво, Вальтерсен остался за дверью. Он стоял там так долго, что почти решил, что толстое дерево не пропускает звуки, и поэтому ничего не слышно, но вдруг Эвен произнес:

— Мне нужен другой терапевт.

— Другой терапевт? — переспросил тренер, в его голосе отчетливо звучало замешательство, но потом он будто что-то понял и добавил: — О, конечно. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но ты уверен? Ты видел Эскиля? Он лучший в университете.

— Уверен. И еще раз спасибо за форму.

Возможно, они говорили о чем-то еще, но Исак решил не рисковать тем, что Эвен мог в любой момент открыть дверь и поймать его за подслушиванием. Быстрым шагом он добрался до лестницы, находящейся ближе лифта, на котором они приехали на этаж.

Когда Исак вышел из здания, Эвен так и не нагнал его, так что Вальтерсен не знал, говорил ли он с тренером еще. Он ничего не мог понять. Как неуместно не вел бы себя Эскиль утром, его поведение не могло быть единственной причиной, по которой Эвен потребовал бы смены врача. И даже в этом случае, тренер никогда не согласился бы на это так легко, не стой за этим чего-нибудь еще, что вызвало бы у Эвена такую реакцию.

— Исак! — он услышал голос Евы прежде, чем увидел саму девушку. Когда Исак поднял глаза, она уже стояла перед ним, щурясь на солнце прямо за его спиной. Волосы Мун буквально светились под ярким светом.

— Ева! — скопировав ее тон, Исак обнял девушку. — Ты только пришла или уже уходишь? — он кивнул на коньки, перебросанные через ее плечо.

— Десять, блин, утра. Удивительно, что я вообще на ногах.

— Точно, — вспомнил Исак. — Кофе?

— О да, — вместе они вернулись в маленькое кафе рядом с магазином, где Исак обычно покупал необходимую для хоккея защиту. Ева шла достаточно близко, так что ее коньки касались руки Исака на каждом шаге, и без задней мысли он переплел их пальцы, чтобы сумка больше его не беспокоила. Ева в ответ придвинулась еще ближе.

— Ты виделся с папой? Я не заметила, как ты выходил из тренажерного зала.

— Ага, Эвену нужно было получить его вещи.

Ева старалась звучать спокойно, но голос безбожно предал ее. Исаку такая слепая заинтересованность не понравилась от слова совсем.

— О, ты разговаривал с ним? Он сказал что-нибудь о переходе?

Исак помотал головой. Друзья прошли к лифту как раз вовремя, чтобы пересечься с Эвеном. Когда тот заметил их, на его губах заиграла улыбка, и снова не одна из тех, что Исак уже видел. Эта в его топе заняла последнее место: вынужденная и каким-то образом все еще приемлемая, раз Ева тут же выпустила руку Исака, будто не желая, чтобы Эвен получил неправильное представление об их отношениях.

Насхейм выразительно посмотрел на Исака, а потом на Еву с преувеличенным, на взгляд Вальтерсена, интересом. Эвен протянул руку.

— Я Эвен, кажется, мы еще не встречались.

— Ева, — они пожали друг другу руки, и в Исаке иррационально поднялась целая волна раздражения. От того, как Ева смотрела на Насхейма и совершенно не понимала, что тот только играет.

Исак снова вспомнил, как буквально пять минут назад Эвен вел себя с тренером, и окончательно запутался в происходящем. Как он умудрялся вести себя с каждым так по-разному? Неужели никто не замечал, что Эвен лгал им прямо в лицо?

— Уверен, мы еще увидимся, — пообещал Насхейм и выпустил ладошку Евы из своей. Исаку достался еще один самодовольный взгляд, а потом Эвен исчез за их спинами.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Исак и Эвен впервые вышли на лед вместе, все прошло куда хуже, чем рассчитывал Вальтерсен. Все их общение свелось к нулю, и Вильям, которого снова поставили против них, не упустил ни одного неточного паса. Эвен продолжал недооценивать скорость Исака, от чего тот каждый раз тормозил у центральной линии, а сам Исак никак не мог привыкнуть к агрессивной манере Эвена постоянно держать шайбу при себе и буквально стучать клюшкой по льду, требуя дать ему вести. К концу игры это так выбесило Исака, что любой возможный пас он начал отдавать исключительно Магнусу.

Короче, они больше избегали друг друга, нежели играли. Они не могли договориться, когда рвать вперед, а когда возвращать шайбу Юнасу, когда оставаться за воротами, а когда оттеснять противников обратно на их половину поля. Исака до белого каления доводил каждый пас Эвена прямо меж его коньков, а Эвен не скрывал своего раздражения от того, что Исак не понимает его маневров, которые могли бы дать им преимущество.  
Когда Эвен прокатился мимо Исака и оставил шайбу позади себя, тот понял, что она предназначалась именно ему только, когда Вильям отправил ее в полет к воротам. В следующий раз Эвен послал шайбу вдоль бортиков за воротами, чтобы Исак подобрал ее там, но тот ждал пас на центральной линии. 

К четвергу оба игрока так разочаровались друг в друге, что вообще перестали разговаривать вне катка. Эвен всегда тормозил после тренировки, еле тащился в раздевалку и сводил все общение с «Волками» к минимуму.

И все же, несмотря на проблемы с коммуникацией, которые начали затрагивать и остальную команду, на чьи плечи легли все косяки защиты, Исак был доволен результатами Эвена во время разминок. Он знал, что проблема заключалась не в недостатке опыта с обеих сторон. Эвен был чуть медленнее Исака, но добирал агрессивностью, и это не могло не радовать. Злость Насхейма была направлена на шайбу, свою силу он вкладывал в удары, энергию - в спринты, а не в стычки.

Всего раз Эвен пихнул Вильяма. На самой первой совместной тренировке Магнуссон посмел напасть на Эвена так же, как позволял себе это с Исаком: навалиться всем телом и так впечатать в борт, что искры из глаз сыпятся. В считанные мгновения Вильям растянулся на льду, Эвен на его спине, обе их клюшки тянулись к шайбе. К удивлению Исака, тренер не вмешался, а наоборот притворился, что ищет что-то в пачке бумаг, до тех пор, пока Эвен не отступил сам. С тех пор Вильям начал терроризировать Исака еще больше, так что к концу первой недели нервы Вальтерсена были на пределе.

Тренер добавлял масла в огонь. Вечно недовольный Исаком, он только поощрял эгоцентричную манеру игры Эвена, будто тот играл один. Исак уже смекнул, что по какой-то причине Насхейм был на особом положении, но это выходило за любые рамки. Ему позволялось делать все, что вздумается, и орать на Исака буквально каждую тренировку на льду. В пятницу терпение Вальтерсена лопнуло, и он решил, что если они хотят построить нормальную линию защиты к первой игре через две недели, им придется поговорить.

— Бросай дальше, я успею к шайбе.

Эвен, занимавшийся растяжкой правой ноги во время короткого перерыва, поднял взгляд от коньков на Исака, но не ответил. Его лицо наполовину скрывала маска, так что Вальтерсену было сложно понять, о чем он думал.

— Просто хватит пасовать под мои коньки. Я быстрый, — добавил Исак, прыснул прямо себе в рот водой из бутылки и, хотя не очень-то хотел, предложил ее Эвену. Несколько секунд Насхейм молча смотрел на него, а потом ударил по незащищенной руке Исака своей, в перчатке, от чего бутылка отправилась в полет, а Вальтерсен дернулся в удивлении.

— Как насчет того, чтобы ты не указывал мне, что делать? — бросил Эвен и исчез за бортиком. Вильям провокационно свистнул Эвену в спину, пытаясь вывести его из себя, но тот даже не обернулся. Он также сбросил с себя руку Юнаса, который хотел задержать Эвена, чтобы тот объяснился с Исаком, а потом ушел в раздевалку, ударив клюшкой о стену по пути. Вернувшись десять минут спустя, Эвен проигнорировал любопытные взгляды парней и молча встал в конец очереди для тренировки бросков.

К концу дня Исак чувствовал себя словно выжатый лимон, но злость на тупость и упрямство Насхейма никак не давали ему расслабиться. Эвен был хреновой загадкой. Каждый раз, когда Исак думал, что понял его, настроение Эвена совершало кульбит, и Вальтерсен снова оставался ни с чем. Хотел бы он, чтобы все это его не касалось. Даже позиция капитана не мотивировала Исака заниматься проблемой вплотную, но Эвен был его партнером в защите, и он просто не мог позволить себе игнорировать все это. А Насхейм, казалось, именно такую тактику и выбрал.

— Вальтерсен! — Исак притормозил на окрик тренера и проследил, как остальная команда сошла со льда. Помимо него на площадке остался только Эвен, быстро нарезающий круги спиной вперед и не дающий работникам подготовить площадку к следующей тренировке. — Прошла почти неделя, а вы с Эвеном все еще играете, как коровы на льду. Ты собираешься исправлять это? Я не могу разбивать другие пары ради вас.

Исак почти огрызнулся в ответ, но вовремя прикусил язык. В его планы не входила отработка на стадионе за проблемный характер. Вместо этого Исак стянул шлем с головы, пытаясь выиграть немного времени, чтобы собрать мысли в кучку.

— Я пытался с ним поговорить, но он начал истерить. Не моя вина.

— Исак, ты имеешь дело с этими парнями уже два года, а теперь говоришь, что не справляешься с легкой стервозностью?

— Легкой стервозностью? Не знаю, что заставило вас полюбить его, но Эвен - настоящая заноза в заднице. Он бесится от того, что ему приходится играть с нами, и просто хочет показать мне, как сильно его тошнит от команды.

Злость все-таки захватила Исака, и он не смог не повысить голос.

Тренер опустился на скамью и глубоко вздохнул. Несколько минут он смотрел на Эвена, скользящего по льду и ни капли не обращающего внимания на заливочную машину, готовую выйти на площадку. Исак проследил за его взглядом, но быстро устал от вида своего нового партнера. Вместо этого Вальтерсен принялся перебирать бутылки в поисках воды, пока тренер снова не заговорил:

— Я вижу, что он не облегчает тебе задачу, и, уверю тебя, не только тебе. Но ты не можешь сдаться так легко. Я выбрал тебя капитаном, потому что верю, что ты отлично находишь общий язык с парнями. Ты легко справишься со всеми, стоит тебе захотеть, но прямо сейчас ты сдаешься.

Исак уставился на мужчину, не обращая внимания на пот, стекающий по виску прямо сквозь бандану.

— Почему вы сначала не поговорите с ним? Выглядит так, будто вас это вообще не волнует, вы просто позволяете ему разыгрывать королеву драмы и ждете, что я все исправлю. Как я могу что-то сделать, если вы разрешаете ему приходить и уходить со льда, когда ему вздумается? Если вы молча позволяете ему бить людей?

Машина наконец-то вышла на лед и медленно начала свой путь по площадке. Эвен так же мучительно медленно заскользил к Исаку и тренеру.

— Поверь, Исак, я бы действовал, если бы мог. Но ситуация с Эвеном несколько сложнее, и я не имею права говорить об этом, но у нас обоих есть свои причины поступать именно так. Просто попытайся достучаться до него. Если вы будете работать сообща, этот сезон может выгореть.

— Сообща обычно работают двое, — Исак знал, что Эвен приблизился достаточно, чтобы услышать его слова, но это волновало его в последнюю очередь. Он даже повернул голову к Насхейму, который как раз сошел со льда, но тот только усмехнулся и, молча и тяжело дыша, протопал мимо.

В раздевалке Исака ждала вся команда, почти готовая к тому, чтобы отправиться восвояси. Эскиль, разминающий ногу Криса, широко улыбнулся Вальтерсену — физиолог забыл их разговор в тренажерке в тот же день.

Помня о странной просьбе Эвена сменить врача, Исак проследил за его его реакцией на Эскиля. Насхейм сидел перед своим шкафчиком, большими глотками пил воду из бутылки и не обращал ни малейшего внимания на что-либо или кого-либо вокруг. Некоторое время спустя Эвен стянул новехонький свитер и принялся расстегивать защиту на локтях и груди, но потом достал телефон, определенно не торопясь отправиться в душ. Неужели он действительно настолько не переваривал Эскиля, что даже не позволял себе обнажаться перед ним?

Исак тряхнул головой, разделся сам и, подхватив полотенце, отправился в душ. Помимо него там было только двое, да и те заканчивали. Ополоснувшись и переодевшись, Вальтерсен остался почти один на один с Эвеном, все еще сидевшим в своей экипировке, хотя Эскиль давно ушел. Пока Исак был в душе, Насхейм снял щитки с голеней и коньки, но потом, тщательно их протерев, надел обратно. Эвен тянул время, и Исак не скрывал своих любопытных взглядов.

К тому времени как Вальтерсен закончил со своей одеждой и запихнул все лишнее в шкафчик, в раздевалке остались только они. На секунду Исак задумался, стоит ли начать разговор по поводу ужасно проведенной тренировки, но решил, что его настроение далеко от спокойного, чтобы обсуждать что-либо. Вместо этого он подхватил свою сумку как раз, когда Эвен снял с себя футболку и бросил ее на пол.

— Прости за руку. Я был зол, и здесь нет твоей вины.

Услышав голос Эвена, Исак остановился в дверях и с удивлением посмотрел на Насхейма. Лицо Эвена не выражало ничего, отсутствовала даже его фирменная усмешка. Исак ждал от него всего, что угодно, но не этих слов, однако он не собирался жаловаться на попытку цивилизованного разговора. Кивнув, Вальтерсен рискнул:

— Почему ты разозлился?

— Это не твои заботы. Я удлиню херовы пасы, если ты постараешься оглядываться хотя бы время от времени, — Эвен расстегнул форменные брюки и позволил им свалиться к ногам, очевидно полностью готовый пойти в душ.

— Хорошо, — и потом, просто потому, что хотел сказать что-нибудь еще, Исак добавил: — Ты придешь на вечеринку?

Он не особо хотел продолжать пытаться построить нормальные отношения с Эвеном, но решил, что выбора нет.

Насхейм пожал плечами:

— Она в моем блоке, так что, думаю, да.

— Не надевай цвета «Акул».

Прежде, чем Исак вышел из раздевалки, он все-таки успел заметить, как Эвен закатил глаза.

*

К тому времени, как Исак добрался до дома, он умирал от голода. Сунув замороженную пиццу в микроволновку, Вальтерсен постучал в дверь комнаты Евы, из-за которой слышался ее и Вильде смех. Исак так много времени потратил на сборы после тренировки, что у всех них остался едва ли час до встречи у Магнуса и Юнаса. Вечеринка, что они планировали, все еще имела место быть, хотя все решили, что раз на следующий день Исак хочет вывести команду на природу, ничего особенного устраивать не стоит.

Они собирались выехать в районе обеда и провести ночь в ближайшем лесу у небольшого озера, где Исак бывал прежде вместе с Евой и Юнасом. Так как о плане «Волки» узнали в последний момент, Исак разрешил парням прихватить с собой друзей, из-за чего компания обещала быть большой. Ева и Вильде тоже согласились присоединиться. Утром им предстояло заскочить в магазин за продуктами, так что Исак точно не собирался пить всю ночь.

Девушки продуманно готовились к вечеринке, распивая бутылку вина на двоих. Поедая пиццу, Исак наблюдал, как Ева красила и причесывала Вильде, и рассказывал, как его задрали неудачные тренировки, завершившиеся сегодняшней вишенкой на торте.

— Я совершенно не верю, что Эвен такой, — заспорила Вильде, зарабатывая возмущенный взгляд от Евы, которая пыталась нарисовать на веке подруги ровную стрелку.

— И даже если он такой проблемный, папа никогда не встал бы на его сторону, — добавила Мун спустя несколько секунд сосредоточенной работы над макияжем Вильде.

Исак поставил пустую тарелку на пол перед собой и распластался по кровати.

— Ну, все именно так. И я не в восторге от выходных на озере, неделя была отвратная.

Взгляды Евы и Вильде не обещали ничего хорошего:

— Даже не смей все отменять, — предупредила Ева, а Вильде важно кивнула.

— Будет весело, Исак. Тем более, соберется такая куча народа, что ты даже не заметишь Эвена.

— А если заметишь, Вильде займет его, чтобы ты ненароком не утопил его в озере, — нанеся последние штрихи, Ева отступила на шаг, наслаждаясь результатом собственной работы. Исак ничего не понял.

— С чего это? Потому что он такой привлекательный? Из-за его прически? Я видел его без футболки сегодня, и должен сказать… — Исак перекатился на живот и не смог сдержать смех от того, как Вильде шокировано прижала ладони ко рту. Ее всегда было легко заставить покраснеть.

— Ты наконец-то улавливаешь, Исак, именно поэтому! — Ева расхохоталась. — И потому что Вильде и Эвен теперь лучшие подружки. Или ты не слышал?

Исак мигом стих.

— Нет? — то ли спросил, то ли утвердительно ответил Вальтерсен, не зная, шутит ли Ева. 

Переведя взгляд на Вильде, он выразительно выгнул бровь.

— Мы не лучшие друзья, — девушка схватила свой бокал с вином и сделала сразу несколько глотков. — Нельзя записать в лучшие друзья тех, с кем завис пару раз, так ведь?

Исак почти рассмеялся от серьезного выражения лица Вильде и того, с каким замешательством она посмотрела на Еву, в поисках поддержки. Однако его отвлекли куда более важные дела.

— Пару раз? Он здесь всего четыре дня. Я вообще не знал, что вы проводите вместе время.

— Мы начали разговаривать с тех пор, как столкнулись в магазине во вторник. Эвен купил мне кофе, а в среду я помогла ему записаться на занятия, потому что у него что-то не получалось.

— А вчера он пригласил ее в свою кровать, — добавила Ева, преувеличенно подмигивая, от чего Вильде поежилась в своем кресле.

— Нет, нет, нет, мы посмотрели фильм и все. Вы двое постоянно так делаете. Это был какой-то детектив, но я не помню названия, хотя было очень интересно.

Исак подвис на несколько секунд, переваривая новую информацию. Не в состоянии разложить все по полочкам, он сконцентрировался на самом легком вопросе, требовавшим ответ:

— Что ты делала в хоккейном магазине?

— Он же не только для хоккеистов. Мне нужны были обычные коньки, просто так.

— Ты думаешь не о том, — Ева опустилась на кровать рядом с Исаком и запустила пальцы в его волосы. В любой другой день Исак закатил бы глаза от удовольствия, но в тот момент его слишком запутывали все новые и новые факты. — Что странно, так это то, что по словам Вильде, Эвен — добряк, а ты говоришь, что он хочет твоей смерти.

— Ну, не совсем так, — пробормотал Исак. Он пытался не двигаться, чтобы не отвлекать Еву от игры с его волосами.

— Он очень милый, — подтвердила Вильде. — Даже изменил свое расписание так, что теперь у нас совпадают две пары.

— И он был мил со мной, ты же видел, Исак. Может, он ненавидит только тебя? И разве это его вина? — засмеявшись, Ева легонько потянула Вальтерсена за волосы. — Ты собираешься на вечеринку в спортивных штанах?

Исак, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, что-то прорычал. Он просто не мог поспеть ни за девочками, ни за Эвеном. Что он сделал ему? Совершенно ничего, как и Вильяму с Крисом. Единственное, что успокаивало, так это тот факт, что друзей Эвен в команде не искал. Но что ему тогда надо от Вильде и Евы? Помимо очевидного, конечно.

Зарычав еще раз, на этот раз от бессилия, Исак на чистой воле поднялся на ноги и отправился переодеваться.


	6. Chapter 6

На вечеринку они опоздали на целый час, потому что Вильде — стоило девушке глянуть на себя в зеркало — потребовала, чтобы Ева переделала ее макияж. Исак слышал, как они спорили из-за толщины подводки, чтобы та подходила к выбранному наряду, но в конце концов это не имело значения, потому что Вильде чувствовала бы себя некомфортно, и ни Исак, ни Ева не смогли бы заставить ее выйти из дома.

Поэтому Исак молча наблюдал и ждал. Он послушал музыку на ноутбуке Евы, переоделся в простые джинсы и темную рубашку, открыл еще одну бутылку вина для девочек и выпил еще парочку банок пива, которые зашли ему слишком легко под завораживающее представление того, как умело Ева колдовала над подругой.

Когда с приготовлениями было покончено, Исаку пришлось идти между девушками, чтобы безопасно спустить их с лестницы. Дверь в квартиру, где проходила вечеринка, была распахнута настежь, так что Вильде и Ева тут же направились к танцполу, тогда как Исак принялся сканировать толпу в поисках Юнаса и Магнуса.

Каждый раз, когда «Волки» собирались подобным образом, они будто прекращали быть командой, разделенной на маленькие группки. Куча людей между их островками и алкоголь задавали дружелюбный тон в противовес вечному соперничеству на площадке. И все же друзья Исака нашлись, как всегда, в стороне ото всех. Юнас и Магнус болтали с Эскилем, который обычно не присоединялся к их вечеринкам, потому что они были «не в его вкусе», но временами он объявлялся пропустить пива прежде, чем отправиться к своим старшим друзьям. Исак поприветствовал всех ударом в кулаки, будто они не виделись всего несколько часов назад, и принял стакан с выпивкой от Юнаса.

— Мы встретили Нуру, — довольно воскликнул Магнус на вопрос Исака о делах. — Она наконец-то въехала. Вон она, блондинка у окна.

Все, кроме Исака и так стоявшего к окну лицом, обернулись. Он узнал Нуру, пусть они никогда и не разговаривали прежде. Она стояла с людьми, которых Исак временами видел на парах или в коридорах университета. С красной помадой и яркой улыбкой Нура выглядела милой. Прежде, чем Исак успел сказать хоть что-то и спросить Магнуса, сколько точно времени он провел с Нурой, Юнас заговорил о девушке рядом с ней, и Исак потерял интерес.

Иногда, особенно когда они выпивали, Исака раздражала узость друзей в выборе тем для разговора. Обычно все сводилось к хоккею или девушкам, но на вечеринках забывался и хоккей. Исак как-то затронул эту тему, но парни только закатили глаза на его недовольство, заявляя, что он не поддерживает разговоры только потому, что его сердце уже занято, и бросая особенный взгляд на Еву. Исак думал, что, по крайней мере, когда он с ней, они разговаривают не только об отношениях.

Когда парни снова развернулись к окну, Исаку пришлось вынырнуть из своих мыслей. Проследив за взглядами друзей, он увидел, что Нура разговаривала с Вильямом. Исаку все еще было плевать на личную жизнь Магнуссона, но Магнусу, очевидно, нет. Он заставил Исака и Юнаса заткнуться, чтобы смочь подслушать разговор, но, конечно, это было бесполезно. Громкая музыка и расстояние совсем этому не способствовали. Однако было очевидно, что Нура и Вильям далеко не друзья. Фирменная гаденькая улыбочка Магнуссона сползла с его лица, а Нура выглядела заметно менее веселой, чем минутой раньше.

— Может, нам вмешаться? — спросил Магнус и, в поисках поддержки, глянул на Юнаса. Иногда эти двое напоминали Исаку Вильяма и Криса — друг за друга горой и все такое. Единственной разницей было то, что Магнусу можно было отлипать от бока Юнаса. Ну, и принимать собственные решения, тогда как Крис напоминал потерявшегося щенка без внимания Вильяма.

— Зачем?

— Убедиться, что они не испортят праздник?

Исак закатил глаза на жалкую попытку оправдать желание оказаться ближе к источнику последних сплетен.

— Кажется, у Нуры все под контролем, — прокомментировал он, наблюдая, как Нура рассерженно тычет пальчиком в грудь Вильяма. Казалось, что девушка справляется и без помощи, а Вильям, к удивлению Исака, отступает. Раздраженный, но побежденный. Несколько людей, стоящих к ним ближе всего, начали хлопать и свистеть, очевидно, наслаждаясь тем, как отшили Магнуссона.

Исак снова вздохнул. Пьяные люди.

— Хорошо, — сухо произнес Магнус, развернувшись к друзьям. — Забирайте ее себе, парни. Она слишком крута для меня, — он пожал плечами, шутя только отчасти. — Пойду поспрашиваю, что за героическую речь она толкнула, чтобы послать Вильяма.

С этими словами он двинулся в толпу людей как раз, когда Ева присоединилась к их небольшой компании и встала рядом с Исаком. Ярко улыбнувшись и сверкая остекленевшими от алкоголя глазами, она обняла его за талию.

— Ты это слышал? — засмеялась Ева куда-то в шею Исака и глянула в сторону окна, где снова веселилась Нура, будто ничего и не было. — Я хочу с ней дружить. Мы станем лучшими подругами, просто надо подождать, пока я протрезвею.

— Окей, хороший выбор, — согласился Исак, придерживая девушку, чтобы та не упала.

— Пошли танцевать! — Ева начала тянуть его за руку, и Исак просто не смог отказать ей. Он позволил утянуть себя на танцпол, представлявший собой просто середину комнаты между кухонной тумбой и обеденным столом у стены. Диван, обычно оккупировавший самое центральное место гостиной, теперь стоял в стороне, освобождая место для целой хоккейной команды и друзей. И все равно комната была забита под завязку, народ стоял близко-близко, болтая или двигаясь под музыку, выбранную Юнасом.

Они танцевали всего ничего, или Ева танцевала, пока Исак придерживал ее за талию и неловко крутился рядом, когда в их поле зрения попала Вильде, танцующая сама с собой и с закрытыми глазами. Вместе Исак и Ева принялись распихивать людей вокруг, чтобы добраться до подруги.

По пути Исак принял еще одну порцию пива от запасного вратаря Каспера, который буквально впихнул банку ему в руки, пьяно улыбаясь и похлопывая по спине. Исак открыл банку одной рукой, не желая отпускать Еву и терять единственную опору, не дающую ему потеряться в море разгоряченных тел. Обменявшись парой слов и благодарностями с Каспером, Исак обернулся и увидел Вильяма, подошедшего к Вильде со спины и начавшего двигаться позади девушки, пока та не обернулась, явно в шоке.

Исак внимательно наблюдал за ними, позволяя Вильде самой сделать выбор, но все равно ослабил хватку на плече Евы. Та подругу не видела, танцуя практически для Исака, держась за его плечи и двигая бедрами перед ним, но не совсем об него.

Исак увидел, как Вильде сделала несколько маленьких шажков вперед, уходя от Вильяма, но тот снова сократил расстояние между ними. Магнуссон стоял вплотную к спине девушки, притворяясь, что танцует под музыку, а потом притянул Вильде к себе, беря ее за руки, от чего та шокировано распахнула глаза.

Паники в ее взгляде было более чем достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Исака ответную реакцию, но стоило ему сделать шаг навстречу, как будто из-под земли возник Эвен. Хотя Вильде судорожно искала глазами Исака, облегчение, с каким она посмотрела на Эвена, подтолкнуло Вальтерсена к пересмотру всего, что он знал о парне. Мягко тот потянул Вильде на себя, забирая ее из рук Вильяма. Исак совершенно не ожидал того доверия, которое Вильде без капли сомнения оказала Насхейму, позволяя тому поцеловать ее в щеку в качестве приветствия и крепко обнимая.

Угрожающий взгляд, каким Эвен осадил Вильяма, вызвал в груди Исака совершенно новое, абсолютно пьяное одобрение к своему партнеру по команде, хотя он и не мог понять, каким образом Эвен так легко завоевал сердце Вильде — девушки, которой понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы привыкнуть обнимать Исака без какого-либо напряжения и неловкости. Может, дело было в алкоголе, но когда Эвен наклонился, чтобы сказать что-то Вильде на ухо, та выглядела совершенно спокойной. Девушка засмеялась, а потом Насхейм игриво крутанул ее в своих руках, и оба пустились в преувеличенно смешной танец.

Только тогда взгляды Исака и Эвена пересеклись. Всего на секунду. Исак чуть улыбнулся, частично из благодарности, частично во имя новой надежды, и Насхейм тут же вернул улыбку, хотя Исак видел, что тот не был трезв. Завтра ничего из этого не будет иметь значение. Как бы ни хотел Исак продолжать смотреть на Эвена, наблюдать за его танцем и наслаждаться таким непривычным весельем, он вернулся к Еве. Та успела устроить голову на его груди, и Исаку пришлось осторожно взять ее за подбородок, поднимая лицо девушки, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли она. Ева лишь улыбнулась и развернулась в его руках, пока они не оказались в той же позе, в какой прямо перед ними танцевали Вильде и Эвен.

Как только Ева заулыбалась в сторону Эвена, Исак понял, что девушки опять разговаривают без слов. Хотя он видел только половину разговора и мог судить о нем лишь по выражению лица Вильде, в этот раз тема от него не ускользнула. Да, Эвен здесь, да, Эвену идет его белая рубашка, да, Эвен танцует гораздо ближе, скользя руками по бокам Вильде широкими и легкими движениями. Исак видел, как по щекам Вильде расплылся румянец, но не так, как если бы она была смущена или слишком взволнована. Вильде наслаждалась собой, становясь все увереннее в руках Эвена, разумеется ощущая все любопытные и немного завистливые взгляды, которыми одаривали их все вокруг.

Исак мог только надеяться, что Вильде знала, что делала, и что она в курсе: Эвен такой не всегда. Он был пьян, вселял в нее ложную надежду и уже завтра пошлет ее. Или после выходных, когда использует свой шанс заманить ее в палатку. Мысль вызвала у Исака приступ тошноты, и он наклонился вперед, чтобы сказать Еве, что собирается выпить еще.  
Юнас и Эскиль стояли на том же месте, где Исак их и оставил. Махнув рукой друзьям, он взял новую бутылку пива и заметил подозрительный взгляд парней.

— М? — вместо нормального вопроса произнес Исак, открывая бутылку о тумбу.

Когда Юнас открыл рот, его речь полилась так быстро, будто он часами страдал от того, что не мог высказаться.

— Чувак, я знал, что у вас с Евой что-то происходит, но когда я видел вас в последний раз, она не посылала сигналы так очевидно, — к концу речи Юнас засмеялся и сделал еще один глоток. — Жалко она не вела себя так понятно, когда встречалась со мной.

Исак, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Эскиля, который просто поднял руки, сдаваясь, и пьяно произнес:

— Я жалею, что не умею танцевать, как она. Попросишь преподать мне пару уроков?

Исак и не заметил, как напился Триггвассон, пока тот не открыл рот. Это объясняло, почему врач все еще не отчалил на свою собственную вечеринку.

— Какие сигналы? — обратился Исак к Юнасу, прикидываясь дурачком. Конечно, он понимал, о чем говорят его друзья, но соглашаться с ними не собирался. Ева любила танцевать, а не вешаться на Исака. Юнас определенно не поверил в спектакль и выразительно выгнул одну из своих легендарных бровей, ожидая, что Исак тут же сдастся.

— Да ладно, — вздохнул Юнас на полное отсутствие реакции от Вальтерсена. — Она же от тебя не отходит, и не говори, что не заметил. Я знаю ее, я был тем, с кем она вела себя точно так же, и, поверь мне, — он погрозил пальцем. — Ева запала на тебя.

— Запала! — радостно повторил за ним Эскиль, будто Юнас буквально снял слова с его языка. — А Эвен теперь с Вильде, а? Мальчики-натуралы и их хрупкая мужественность, не могут нормально отреагировать на комплимент и тут же бегут к девушкам, чтобы убедиться лишний раз, — несомненно саркастичная речь Эскиля потеряла всю свою энергичность к концу фразы, когда язык снова перестал слушаться своего хозяина.

— Ага, от этого я тоже в шоке, — вяло согласился Исак и опрокинул в себя остатки пива. На танцполе он чувствовал себя совершенно трезвым, но относительно свежий воздух вдарил в голову, и вот Исак уже танцует на границе между приятно пьяненьким и ужратым в стельку. Такое происходило не впервые. Исак мог всю ночь опустошать рюмку за рюмкой и быть в полном адеквате, пока одна коварная стопка не заставляла тело сдаться.

— Вообще-то я думал, что у Эвена есть девушка. Та, которую он подцепил в первый день, — начал Юнас. — Но потом он начал приглашать к нам Вильде, так что, может, я не прав. Или он играет с ними так же, как и с тобой, — он качнул бутылкой в сторону Исака.

Эскиль выпучил глаза.

— Играет с тобой? Как? Засматривается на тебя и целует в раздевалке?

Исак вспыхнул, хотя идея и была откровенно глупой. Богатое воображение Эскиля развеселило Юнаса, и тот заржал, запрокидывая голову.

— О боже, нет, — быстро заговорил Исак, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как в немом осуждении надулся Эскиль — Юнас хотел сказать, что Эвен настоящий говнюк.

Решив, что настало то самое время, когда не мешало бы уйти, Исак отправился на поиски Евы и Вильде. Он все еще раздумывал над тем, как реагировать на новую парочку. Не в его праве было решать за Вильде, да и Эвен, если честно, руки в танце не распускал: не лез ей под футболку и не мацал за грудь. Исак тщательно за этим следил.

И все же было странно видеть их вместе. Занятый поисками Евы, он все же заметил, как парочка направилась к комнате Эвена. Тот придерживал Вильде за бедра, осторожно указывая путь, пока за их спинами не захлопнулась дверь. Исак наблюдал за этим всего секунду и так не понял, ушла Вильде довольная или нет. Его разрывало между желанием постучаться к ним и показаться слишком навязчивым или же удостовериться, что с Вильде все в порядке. После выпитого мысли в голове перекатывались ленивыми котами, и Исак так и завис, вперившись взглядом в закрытую дверь.

— Вот ты где! — Ева нашла его раньше. — Пойдем домой? Вильде пропала, а ты еще не достаточно пьян для своих фирменных движений, — после танцев волосы Евы слегка напоминали гнездо, а макияж потек, но, на взгляд Исака, с девушкой все было в полном порядке.

— С Вильде все будет в порядке? Я видел, как она ушла с Эвеном.

— Исак, — Ева почти застонала, — Ты слишком строг к нему, Эвен нормальный парень. Может, на льду он слегка грубоват, но после того, как ты ушел, он танцевал с нами, и точно не делал ничего криминального.

— Вильде хотела уйти с ним?

— Она попросила его, да. Сказала, что устала.

Исак все еще был не в восторге от того, что одна из его ближайших подруг проведет ночь в компании Эвена, но решил, что все равно ничего с этим сделать не сможет. Вильде действительно выглядела довольной.

Исак сдался, когда Ева взяла его за руку и двинулась к выходу. Медленно, чтобы дать ему возможность отказаться.

Исак ей не воспользовался.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснулись Исак и Ева, одновременно получив сообщения от Вильде о том, что с ней все хорошо. На часах было четыре часа утра, и Вильде предупреждала, что пропустит шопинг во имя сна, но встретится с друзьями позже. Прочитав сообщение, Исак отбросил телефон на простынь, и развернулся к Еве. Та едва открыла глаза, утопая в собственных волосах, раскинутых по подушке, уже что-то печатала в телефоне. Исак не видел, кому, но предположил, что Вильде.

— Мне кажется, я что-то упускаю. Как они умудрились так сблизиться всего за несколько дней? — пробормотал он. Исак знал, что пояснения Еве не нужны — они только что сравнили полученные сообщения. — Когда Вильде вообще так легко заводила друзей?

— Знаю, — Ева позволила телефону упасть на грудь и повернула голову к Исаку. — Все слишком быстро. Я поговорю с ней, как только увижу.

Исак кивнул, благодарный, что разговаривать с Вильде будет не он. Они были близки, но их общение никогда не крутилось вокруг обсуждения любовных похождений. Для этого у Вильде была Ева. Исак в принципе не представлял, что им с Вильде есть, что обсудить на любовном фронте — они и общались-то только в присутствии Евы, так что их дружба еще не достигла того уровня доверия. Которого, очевидно, она уже достигла с Эвеном.

— Если они начнут встречаться, нам придется постоянно видеть Эвена, — сонно заключил Исак, на что Ева закатила глаза и придвинулась ближе.

— Им необязательно встречаться. Ты же знаешь Вильде: она слишком увлекается. Может, они действительно просто дружат.

Пальчиками Ева принялась едва ощутимо выводить только ей понятные узоры на груди Исака, вызывая у того спокойный вздох. Ему нравилось просыпаться с Евой. Такого он не испытывал больше ни с кем — да и не хотел — и с тех пор, как они стали жить вместе и делить постель чаще, чем спать раздельно, Исак возненавидел пустую кровать. Ему было приятно ощущать тепло чужого тела рядом, его мягкость, запах волос, рассыпавшихся по подушке.

— Но если бы они встречались, — продолжила Ева, — ты бы порадовался за нее, да? Ну, если бы все было серьезно.

— Конечно, — заверил Исак. На секунду он представил, как все могло бы быть — Эвен и Вильде постоянно вместе, Насхейм на их традиционных ужинах. Исаку все еще сложно было сопоставить Эвена с прошлой ночи с человеком, которого он узнал за прошедшую неделю. Либо Эвен действительно не переносил только Вальтерсена (что вызывало у Исака исключительно взаимные чувства), либо он был гадом по жизни (и это значило, что он играл с Вильде, а Исак снова мог бы спокойно его ненавидеть). Короче, все варианты сводились к уже известному выводу: Эвен не числился в списке тех, с кем Исак хотел бы дружить.

Ева ущипнула его за живот, вырывая из мыслей легкой, но внезапной болью.

— Конечно? И все? Она твой друг! Друг, который два года не может записаться в класс балета, потому что считает, что у нее неподходящее тело. Ей не нужен бойфренд, чтобы понять, какая она классная, но если Эвен по какой-то причине заставляет ее почувствовать себя лучше, это здорово.

С этим Исак поспорить не мог.

— Просто жаль, что это Эвен. Он сосет.

— Может, прошлой ночью отсосали как раз ему. Как думаешь? — усмехнулась Ева, прекрасно зная, что Исак не фанат темы.

Скорчив рожу, Исак оттолкнул руки девушки, принявшейся снова мягко поглаживать его кожу. Это, однако, не помешало ему притянуть Еву поближе к себе. В такие моменты, когда они лежали рядом, Исак не знал, чем себя занять. Каким-то образом Ева всегда понимала, как расслабить его, как вызвать мурашки по коже, тогда как все, что делал Вальтерсен, это обнимал ее сильнее и сильнее, пока между ними совсем не оставалось места. Он никогда не хотел прикоснуться к ней так, как, возможно, этого хотела она. В кровати Ева всегда носила футболки и белье, иногда кофты задирались, обнажая кожу на ее спине привлекательно и одновременно опасно. Что, если Исак ошибется, и его касание вызовет ответную реакцию? Что, если происходящее между ними сейчас, изменится? И Исак не будет знать, что с этим делать? Он хотел быть уверен до того, как вовлечет Еву в весь этот беспорядок, что творился в его голове.

— Так что не так с балетом? Она так и не рассказала мне, — тихо спросил Вальтерсен. Казалось, будто они единственные не спали в здании, полном спортсменов с похмельем, и почему-то Исаку решил, что лучше держать голос в узде, даже если они совсем одни.

— О, Исак, — Ева, получив разрешение, снова положила руки ему на живот. — Иногда твоя слепота перестает быть миленькой и вызывает исключительно грусть. Ты на полном серьезе не видишь, как она относится к своему телу? — Исак знал, что питание Вильде далеко от идеального, что она не уверена в своем весе так, как Ева, но он никогда не думал обо всем этом вместе. — Она хочет присоединиться ко мне в фигурном катании, но ей мешают эти глупые представления о том, как должен выглядеть фигурист. Чтобы попасть в команду, ей нужно заниматься балетом, но она не готова. Хотя я работаю над этим.

— Но она смотрела на коньки, — вспомнил Исак. — Значит, Вильде тоже работает над собой? Может, мне поговорить с ней?

— И что ты скажешь? — Ева, умостившись на груди Исака, посмотрела на него со смесью любопытства и веселья.

— Не знаю, может, что она миленькая. Посоветуй мне, — он осторожно подтолкнул Еву, пока та не уловила посыл и сместилась чуть ниже, устраивая голову на животе Исака.

— Так ты говоришь девушкам комплименты? Просто «эй, ты миленькая»? Или, еще лучше, «моя подруга попросила меня сказать, что ты миленькая»?

Исак был не согласен, но все равно знал, что Ева права. Это не его конек.

— Я постоянно говорю комплименты тебе, — все равно попытался оправдаться Вальтерсен просто, чтобы еще раз услышать смех Евы. — Вчера я сказал, что тебе идет та юбка.

— То есть, ты сказал комплимент моей одежде, — подметила Мун, на что Исак закатил глаза. — Мне все равно было приятно, — добавила девушка, снова беря телефон. — Нам пора собираться, осталось всего два часа.

На чистом инстинкте руки Исака скользнули вокруг талии Евы, чтобы она не смогла встать, осталась с ним еще хотя бы на чуть-чуть, но девушка успела встать на колени, чтобы перебраться через Исака, и его ладони совершенно внезапно оказались на ткани ее простых черных трусиков. Всего на секунду, но. Исак знал, что для Евы это выглядело так, будто он пытался прижать ее к себе, на ее лице явно проскочило удивление, когда она, повинуясь его невольной просьбе, уселась на его колени.

— Прости, — пробормотал Исак и осторожно убрал спавший на глаза Евы локон волос. Снова автоматически.

— Ничего.

На секунду Исак напрягся, но стоило Еве скрыть минутное замешательство, как его отпустило. Тем не менее, девушка все еще сидела на его бедрах, на ней не было ничего, кроме короткой футболки и белья, загорелые ноги ничто не скрывало от его глаз. Исак не знал, что делать с собственными руками, а потому просто позволил им скользнуть от волос к талии Евы, а потом просто упасть на кровать. Он не мог не смотреть на тело перед ним: вот оно, прямо здесь. Ее тренированные бедра, бледные следы от растяжек на животе под задравшейся футболкой, острые соски, скрытые серой тканью.

Исак понимал, что Ева видит его реакцию, видит как взглядом он скользит по ее телу, и, Вальтерсен готов был поклясться, она поддалась вперед, едва заметно, но так, чтобы ее грудь выглядела привлекательнее, аппетитнее под тонкой хлопковой одеждой. Он смотрел слишком пристально и долго, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Еще никогда Исак не был с кем-то так близко. Никогда не видел Еву такой. Почти обнаженной и на себе. По большей части он смотрел из любопытства, но краем сознания чувствовал, будто был должен ей, должен показать, как ценил ее тело. Ева красивая, этого не отнять. Но Исак не хотел прикоснуться к ней или поцеловать, даже сейчас, когда она терпеливо позволяла ему рассматривать себя, скользить взглядом по обнаженным ключицам, полной груди и этой маленькой полоске кожи между краем футболки и бельем.

Исак закусил губу. Не то чтобы он не чувствовал совсем ничего. Под диким нервяком явственно ощущалось любопытство, смешанное с чем-то еще, чему он не мог дать название. Может, возбуждение, из-за очевидно сексуального положения, в котором они оказались, но куда больше этому подходило другое объяснение. Далекое удовольствие, сглаженное нервозностью.

Момент, чтобы что-то предпринять упущен.

Ева соскользнула с его колен, почти смущенно, и натянула вчерашние брюки на тот случай, если Крис уже проснулся, и они могли бы пересечься по пути в ванную.

Как только девушка покинула комнату, Исак испустил длинный дрожащий выдох. Когда-нибудь он сделает первый шаг? Он точно помрет девственником. Вальтерсен понятия не имел, в чем его проблема, серьезно. Ева красивая, возможно влюблена в него и вообще его лучший друг. Разве все вокруг не говорят, что жениться нужно на лучших друзьях?

Поднявшись, Исак изо всех сил постарался загнать мысли о Еве, а точнее о ее теле, куда подальше и сконцентрироваться на насущных проблемах: сборах и походе в магазин за оставшиеся два часа. Он-то с этим справился нормально, но Ева и Вильде носились по квартире как при пожаре. В какой-то момент к ним присоединился Крис, которому еще предстояло организовать палатку для себя любимого, а потому он сел за кухонный стол и принялся названивать всему списку контактов в телефоне.

К тому времени как вся компания вывалилась на лужайку перед общежитием, увешанные сумками с тем, что потенциально спасет им жизнь в лесу в течение двух недель, а не двух дней, остальная команда уже была на улице и вовсю разделась на группы по четыре-пять человек, чтобы уместиться в найденные машины. Большинство игроков имели водительские права, но средства передвижения на все выходные найти было сложнее. Все, однако, справились, хотя Исак и оказался на заднем сидении тачки отца Магнуса, зажатый между Евой и Вильде. В конце концов сборы прошли удивительно быстро, учитывая все не прекращающееся похмелье большей части «Волков».

К радости Исака, Вильде ехала с ним в одной машине и без Эвена. Значит, они еще не на той самой стадии, когда без друг друга и минуты провести не можешь. Исака распирало от желания узнать, что произошло прошлой ночью, но он знал, что момент для вопросов неподходящий. С мастерством шпиона Вальтерсен проверил шею Вильде на предмет засосов — та была чиста. Девушка оперлась на холодное стекло окна спустя две минуты путешествия, жалуясь на головную боль, и вскоре к ней присоединился Магнус, который целые полчаса страдал над синяками, что успел получить за первую неделю тренировок.

Место для лагеря оказалось таким же пустыным и красивым, каким Исак его и запомнил. На одну ночь на природе им не нужны были ни кабинки, ни душевые, ни электричество, и все, чего хотела команда, это тенек под толстыми деревьями, огромный костер и озеро, в котором, вспомнил Исак, он как-то раз видел целующихся Еву и Юнаса.

Команда установила палатки под звуки непристойного рэпа, что играл из дорогущих колонок Вильяма, и большинство ребят тут же начали спорить о том, кто с кем будет ночевать. Когда Исак краем уха уловил, как кто-то предлагает 200 крон за место рядом с какой-то третьекурсницей, то решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Народ, — закричал он и подождал, пока команда с друзьями собралась вокруг. — Мы приехали сюда ради сплочения, так что я хочу быть уверен, что мы не разделимся по привычным группам.

Он чувствовал себя более, чем странно, окруженный, но решил, что к этому просто надо привыкнуть.

— Не знаю, как мы сделаем это, но мы можем разделиться так, чтобы оказаться с теми, с кем проводим меньше всего времени? Не по позициям или соседству, только если вы реально ненавидите друг друга и вам необходимы обнимашки. Также никакой ночевки с теми, кого вы пригласили. Команда превыше всего.

Исак нервно перевел взгляд на свои найки, но быстро собрался с духом. Тренер выбрал его не просто так. Это же его товарищи, его друзья. Ну, не все из них, но суть была не в этом. Он услышал, как ржет Крис, и сразу понял, что грядущее ему не понравится.

— У меня предложение, — Крис выступил вперед группы, собравшейся вокруг Исака. — Раз уж вы с Эвеном проебали последнюю игру, можете начать обниматься прямо сегодня. Повеселитесь.

Исак, когда остальные парни начали улюлюкать и обсуждать новые правила, наградил Криса раздраженным взглядом. Конечно, он попал в собственную ловушку, но все же. Ночевать с Эвеном? Не лучшая перспектива. Может, ему удастся не спать всю ночь и просто не идти в палатку. Он мог бы провести время, болтая с Евой и Юнасом у озера, прямо как в старые добрые времена. И все же, ему пришлось согласиться, потому что в словах Криса не только был смысл, но и потому что его поддерживала вся команда.

Пораженно кивнув, Исак попытался найти Эвена в толпе. Тот стоял рядом с Вильде, конечно, так далеко от группы, как только возможно, чтобы не показаться грубым. Он смерил Исака совершенно безэмоциональным взглядом, но не выглядел озлобленным. Спустя несколько секунд Эвен просто сунул руки в карманы тренировочных брюк и, развернувшись, двинулся в сторону озера. Вильде, спустя всего несколько моментов, сорвалась за ним.


	8. Chapter 8

Хотя во время установки лагеря большинство команды мучилось от похмелья и усталости, полуденное солнце и прохладная озерная вода излечили их головную боль достаточно, чтобы устроить футбольный матч. Команда Исака вылетела после первого же раунда, и он быстро отправился на поиски местечка на траве у воды, чтобы насладиться солнцем и, позднее, карточной партией с теми, кто также перестал играть. Издалека он увидел, как Ева забила два гола в пользу своей команды, и показал ей большие пальцы, когда девушка помахала ему.

Всего в нескольких метрах от Исака расположились Вильде и Эвен. Ни один из них искупаться не успел, но Эвен, по крайней мере, стоял по колено в воде, очевидно пытаясь заманить Вильде за собой. Та упрямо показывала на свои длинные джинсы и держалась на безопасном расстоянии от того, чтобы промокнуть.

— Что происходит между этими двумя? — спросил сидящий рядом Крис. Когда все вокруг проигнорировали его вопрос, Исак понял, что спрашивали-то его. В ответ он только пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать? — проводить время с Крисом было странно, особенно, когда где-то поблизости ходили Юнас и Магнус и, без сомнений, моли бы составить куда лучшую компанию. Однако Исак собирался придерживаться собственных правил, если хотел лучшего для команды.

— Ты дружишь с Вильде и играешь в защите с Эвеном? Кстати об этом, как тебе ощущения?

— Какие ощущения? — Исак перебрал карты в руках, чтобы выстроить их в соответствии с цветами. Ему не везло в игре, и единственная причина, как он зашел далеко — это подсказки других.

— Быть с ним в защите. Думаешь, он хочет пробить твою? — Крис провокационно выгнул брови, сдерживая смех над своей собственной шуткой, но остальные парни, сидящие вокруг, с радостью заржали. Исак почувствовал мигом подкравшееся раздражение — шуточка была такой избитой, что давно перестала быть смешной.

— С чего ты это взял? По тому, как он ставит мне подножки на льду или игнорирует?

— Да ладно, это не может приуменьшить его сексуальность для тебя. Прямо как для половины «Акул».

Исак не хотел реагировать на укол. Понятно, что бы не было известно Крису, вряд ли он знал больше Вильде и Евы. И все же, слова Шистада задели. Желание разгадать Эвена пересилило нелюбовь Исака к сплетням, даже тем, что исходили от Криса. Молчание Вальтерсена, он знал, Крис вопримит как приглашение продолжить.

— Ты же слышал, что он трахнул всех своих сокомандников? Он начал с парня в защите. Микаэля? Теперь твоя очередь. — Этого Исак не слышал. По крайней мере, не эту часть.

Крис кивнул на карты, зажатые в пальцах Исака, и тому пришлось совершенно случайно положить одну из них на полотенце, растянутое на траве. Остальные парни не применули вставить свои пять копеек:

— С вечеринки он, кстати, ушел в Вильде. Кажется, парень не парится с выбором.

— Может, парни из команды его больше не прельщают. Раз уж его выгнали.

— Но Вильде? Она настоящая ханжа, с ней у него точно нет шансов.

Крис схватил карту Исака и сунул ее обратно ему в руки, наклонился, чтобы посмотреть, что еще есть у Вальтерсена, и выбрал другую.

— Как знать. Он справился с собственным тренером, так что у парня есть свои секретики. — Следующие слова он адресовал исключительно Исаку. — Серьезно, он тебя совсем не парит? Эвен здесь всего неделю, и уже трахает твою подружку. Вопрос времени, когда он примется за тебя, Вальтерсен.

— Боже, заткнись, — взмолился Исак. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что случилось с «Акулами». Это всего лишь слухи. Или ты действительно думаешь, что он продолжал бы играть, будь у него что-нибудь с тренером? Или, раз уж он с кем-то переспал, одним из команды?

Исак знал, что повторяет собственные слова. То же самое он говорил Еве и Вильде, но его мнение так и не изменилось. Он все еще не верил, что слухи были правдивыми.

— Может, менеджеру тоже перепало? Чтобы молчал.

Хотя команда шутила, просто прикалывалась, от Исака не укрылся легкий тон любопытства и серьезной неуверенности. Всем им было интересно узнать, что случилось с Эвеном. Единственной разницей между ними и Исаком было то, что они куда легче верили всякой болтовне. Серьезно, скандал такой величины никогда не удалось бы замять. Эвену не позволили бы продолжать играть, тренера «Акул» уволили бы, а менеджер не стал бы молчать. Что бы не произошло, было мелочью. Достаточной, чтобы Эвена перевели, но слишком маленькой, чтобы делать официальные заявления.

Исак вспомнил, что в бумагах указали что-то типа «разногласий между сторонами» или какую-то другую обобщенную фразу, и на этом все. В конце концов они играли в университетской лиге, Эвен был всего лишь одним из игроков «Акул», и его трансфер не был единственным в конце прошлого сезона. Исак снова посмотрел на Насхейма. Тот улыбался - глаза его скрывали огромные рэй бены - и плескал водой на Вильде, которую ему, очевидно, удалось уговорить закатать джинсы и присоединиться к нему на мелководье. Высокий смех девушки доносился и до Исака.

— Мне казалось, что если кто-то и знает об Эвене, так это ты, Крис, — Магнус, заглядывая в карты Исака, шлепнулся на траву рядом. — Ты и Вильям — единственные, кому удалось поболтать с ним. Кроме Исака, конечно, но они только цапаются. Да и мы с Юнасом, живя с ним, едва обменялись парой слов. — Магнус, разглядев карты всех парней, бросил Исаку сочувствующий взгляд.

Крис тоже заглянул в карты Вальтерсена.

— Вильям пытался узнать, в чем проблема, в первый же день, и Эвен с ним больше не разговаривает. Они дружили часов шесть, пока Насхейм не начал сучить.

Исак, до этого раздумывающий над следующим ходом, поднял голову. Он и не заметил, что Эвен и Вильям перестали ладить. Теперь, думая об этом, он вспомнил, что после того случая в тренажерном зале, не видел парней вместе. Но он так же не предполагал, что Эвен и Вильям на ножах, раз уж Магнуссон перестал нападать на партнера Исака на льду.

В ожидании Исак посмотрел на Криса, надеясь, что тот предаст свою подружку и выдаст кое-какую информацию.

— О чем он сучился? — Магнус выхватил одну из карт из колоды Исака и бросил ее в середину, зарабатывая оскорбленный взгляд от друга.

— Вильям всего лишь приударил за Вильде. Мы были в хоккейном магазине, Эвен тоже был там и чуть с цепи не сорвался, когда услышал это. Понятия не имею, почему. Хотя, теперь имею, — Крис бросил выразительный взгляд на Эвена и Вильде, гоняющихся друг за другом в воде. Странно, но Исак почувствовал укол зависти. Что в нем было не так, раз Эвен возненавидел его? Если он поладил с Вильде и Евой, почему с Исаком вел себя, как настоящий придурок? И если Эвен такой благородный, несколько раз спасал Вильде из лап Вильяма, пусть и ради собственного интереса, почему, ради разнообразия, он ни разу не становился хоть чуть человечнее на льду?

— Он такая королева драмы, — продолжил Крис. — Совсем перестал разговаривать с Вильямом. Тот думает, что это из-за того, что Эвен запал на него.

— На Вильяма? — засмеялся Магнус. Исак закатил глаза. Конечно Магнуссон решил, что это было единственным возможным объяснением.

— Ага. Он не хотел, чтобы Вильям был с Вильде, а еще никогда не моется с остальной командой, вы разве не заметили? — Исак почувствовал поступающую тошноту от самодовольства Криса, от того, как он буквально светился от любопытных взглядов парней. — Наверное, он слишком любит члены, чтобы удержать свой в узде.

Исак пихнул оставшиеся карты в руки Магнуса и поднялся на ноги, устав от подобного разговора. Какой бы радужной ему не представлялась жизнь без Эвена, он считал, что Насхейм не заслужил подобного отношения от собственной команды. Не в выходные, которые должны были сплотить их.

— Ты оставишь меня с таким дерьмовым раскладом? — донесся до Исака недовольный возглас Магнуса, но оборачиваться он не собирался. Вместо этого Вальтерсен направился прямо к деревьями, перед которыми они растянули палатки, чтобы отлить.

В прошлом году команда тоже разделилась на маленькие группы, но это никогда не влияло на их игру. Для двадцати парней естественно не находить общий язык со всеми без исключения, но вечное противостояние Исака и Вильяма было худшей из бед. Команда не зависала вместе и не держалась за ручки после тренировок, но они проявляли достаточно дружелюбия, чтобы все работало. Сейчас же Исак чувствовал, что одного похода не хватит, чтобы наладить отношения Эвена и команды. Как они собрались через несколько недель выигрывать матчи, если не могли даже поговорить друг с другом?

Что волновало его больше всего, так это то, что именно ему нужно было сделать первый шаг, вне зависимости от поведения Эвена. Позиция капитана обязывала. Насхейм мог вести себя как распоследний сученыш, а вот Исак должен был быть максимально дружелюбным и прилагать все усилия, чтобы решить проблему. Хотел бы он просто забить на все это и не париться на счет Эвена, но ответственность перед командой возрастала с каждой неудачной тренировкой. Это входило в его обязанности, даже с Вильямом, но Эвену было настолько плевать на «Волков», что вряд ли он собирался исправляться в ближайшее время.  
Когда Исак вернулся на поляну, его взгляду предстала большая часть команды, собравшаяся вокруг костра, чтобы обсудить планы на ужин. Они потратили много времени, чтобы разжечь огонь и раздать всем еду, но в конце концов Исак и Юнас взяли на себя работу по жарке сосисок. К тому времени, как все набили животы и расселись вокруг очага, чтобы погреться после захода солнца, рядом с Исаком устроилась Ева, Вильде и, к удивлению Вальтерсена, Эвен.  
Насхейм раздобыл несколько зефирок, чтобы подогреть их над огнем, и, проходя мимо, бросил одну из них на колени Исака. Сев рядом с Вильде, он начал распаковывать первые две. Исак слушал рассказ Евы о группе девушек, начавших петицию за женскую команду по хоккею, но на самом деле больше внимания уделял тому, чем занимались Эвен и Вильде. Он был заворожен. Тем, как Насхейм выбрал зефирку получше и предложил ее девушке, сначала поднеся к носу, чтобы до нее донесся сладкий запах лакомства. Вильде покачала головой.

— Это вкусно, — услышал Исак слова Эвена. — Ты пробовала?

Вильде снова помотала головой.

— Я уже съела сосиску.

— Маленькую. И я слопал пять. После целого дня плавания надо плотно поесть.

— Еще у меня был салат, — с каждой секундой Вильде приходилось отклоняться все дальше, чтобы не запачкать в липком зефире нос. Она улыбалась.

— И все же я подогрею парочку. Ты не сможешь отказаться, когда увидишь их приготовленными.

Исак смотрел, как Эвен наколол несколько комочков сладости на палку и придвинулся поближе к костру, чтобы подержать их над пламенем. Он видел, с какими широкими глазами Вильде тоже следила за Насхеймом, почти с обожанием. Внезапно Исак испытал жгучее желание поговорить с ней наедине. Или узнать, не успела ли Ева сделать это за него. Ему необходимо было выяснить, что именно Вильде нашла в Эвене. Почему она смотрела на него именно так? И, что важнее всего, он очень хотел понять, что именно происходило между этими двоими. Потому что наблюдая за ними, за тем, как близко они сидели, как Эвен объяснял Вильде лучшие техники для поджарки зефирок, как он смешил ее, случайно пихнув палку в золу, едва ли уместно было вообще спрашивать, вместе ли они. Может, Исак даже мог бы подговорить Вильде тайно поменяться палатками. Но, опять же, хотел ли он дать им еще одну ночь вместе, если он все еще не был уверен в намерениях Эвена?

— Ты настолько против женской хоккейной команды, что даже слушать меня не можешь? — Ева осуждающе пихнула Исака в плечо, отвлекая того от мыслей.

— Что? Нет, это здорово. Если честно, я удивлен, что у нас до сих пор нет женской команды. Ты бы присоединилась?

Краем глаза Исак заметил, что Эвен вытащил палку из огня, прицепил к ней новый кусочек шоколада и посмотрел в их сторону, привлеченный темой разговора.

— О, Боже, нет. Но знаешь, кто подписал петицию? Нура. Еще один повод подружиться с ней, — Ева придвинулась ближе и, надев на палку зефирку, подняла ее надо костром.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поинтересовался Исак. Он всеми силами пытался не смотреть на Эвена, а сосредоточиться на собственной еде.

— Я тебе только что сказала. Магнус говорил с ней вчера после того, как мы ушли, и она сама рассказала ему об этом.

Они провели еще несколько часов у огня, в основном играя и болтая о хоккее, и Исак решил, что все прошло не так уж и плохо. Вильям и Эвен, которые на его взгляд, больше всех вносили смуту в компанию, молчали, и постепенно все вокруг расслабились. Исаку слегка не хватало пива, но он знал, что пожалеет на льду в понедельник, если проведет еще одну ночь, выпивая. Его игра очень сильно зависела от его же здоровья, так что Исак не собирался рисковать сезоном ради дикой ночки. Как, собственно, и вся команда, начавшая вскоре разбредаться по палаткам в попытках лечь пораньше, чтобы отоспаться за предыдущую ночь. Исак никогда не переживал, что иногда ему приходится сдерживаться. Он знал причины этому и последствия, если решит иначе.

Когда Исак увидел, как Юнас и девушки, собравшиеся вокруг него, поднялись на ноги, пожелали всем спокойной ночи и отправились к палаткам, он вспомнил о новом порядке ночевки. Он тяжело вздохнул, но когда посмотрел на Эвена, то почти забыл, почему они не ладят. Насхейм сидел максимально близко к Вильде, натянув на ее и свои плечи свою зеленую куртку в качестве одеяла, и тихонько о чем-то перешептывался с девушкой. Исак замер, пытаясь расслышать, о чем разговор, но с другой стороны костра Магнус, полный энтузиазма, рассказывал какую-то историю о тройничке, и все его попытки потонули под громким голосом друга.

От того, как они сидели, как ноги Вильде были переброшены через колени Эвена, как его рука свободно лежала на ее талии, а их лица с каждым мгновением становились все ближе, Исак внутренне приготовил себя к тому, чтобы стать свидетелем поцелуя. Эвен странно интимно смотрел на Вильде, а ее глаза буквально пылали в свете огня. Исак задержал взгляд на их губах, ожидая, когда кто-то поддастся вперед, чтобы разделить сладкие касания у костра.  
Как эти двое умудрились так сблизиться за такое короткое время?

— Я спать, — воскликнул Исак, поднимаясь на ноги. Ева успела отойти к группе девушек-чирлидеров, подругам Нуры, так что он просто помахал ей рукой, потом сделал глубокий вдох и развернулся к Эвену. — Хочешь, ты пойдешь первым?

Раньше Исак не шибко замечал привычку Эвена оставаться в одежде, пока не опустеет раздевалка, но теперь, после слов Криса, она стала неудобно очевидной. Вальтерсен не знал причин этому, но в сейчас он был приятно уставшим, спокойным и полным решимости закончить их непонятную вражду во имя хорошей игры двух защитников.

Эвен и Вильде подняли на него удивленные глаза.

— Хочешь первым пойти в палатку? — пояснил свой вопрос Исак, и даже в приглушенном свете костра увидел, как на лицо Эвена нашло мрачное выражение, и дернулась его челюсть, когда он сглотнул.

— Нет. Я не буду делить с тобой палатку, но ты можешь идти, — он повернулся обратно к Вильде, и Исаку не осталось никаких шансов, понять, почему именно изменилось настроение Эвена, когда тот даже не смотрел на него.

— Почему? Это всего лишь палатка.

— Потому. Я найду, где спать. Не трать на меня время своего сна.

Желание Исака дать Эвену еще один шанс испарилось в мгновение ока, пусть он того и не хотел. Вот опять, Исак сделал шаг навстречу, когда Насхейм в нормальном настроении рядом с Вильде, но стоило ему открыть рот, как Эвен снова обратился в мудло.

Раздраженный сверх меры, он спросил:

— Что я тебе сделал?

Эвен медленно развернулся к Исаку, как и Вильде, очевидно раздумывающая над тем, смотреть ли широко распахнутыми от испуга глазами на Вальтерсена или на людей вокруг, среагировавших на повышенные голоса. Исак знал, как сильно она ненавидела быть в центре внимания, но помочь ей ничем не мог.

— На твоем месте я бы не упустил возможность провести ночь в пустой палатке. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь проснуться с чужой рукой в штанах, — Вильям, возникший за спиной Исака, ухмылялся. Рядом с ним, как обычно, маячил Крис. На Исака Магнуссон не смотрел, сфокусировав все свое внимание на Эвене, успевшего вскочить на ноги еще до того, как Вильям закончил предложение. На голых инстинктах Вальтерсен сделал шаг вперед и встал между парнями. Чего он понять не успел, так это силу желания Эвена физически ответить Вильяму. Тело Исака стало буквально живым щитом, когда Насхейм налетел на его бок.  
Удивленный силой Эвена, Исак посмотрел на него, но наткнулся на взгляд, полный раздражения.

— С дороги, — прорычал Насхейм, но Исак не пошевелился. Когда Эвен снова попытался прорваться вперед, будто проверяя настрой Вальтерсена остановить его, Исак положил руку ему на грудь. Краем глаза он видел, как Вильде пыталась подняться на ноги, цепляясь за куртку Эвена. К чести девушки, она не сбежала. Но и не попыталась вмешаться.

— Задел за живое? — фыркнул Вильям. — Скажи-ка, скольких «Акул» ты трахнул до того, как тебя вышибли из команды?

Дай Эвен Исаку хотя бы секунду, чтобы осознать слова Вильяма, тот сам отошел бы с дороги и дал Насхейму полную свободу разобраться с ублюдком. Но этого не случилось. Вместо этого Эвен с новой силой рванулся на Магнуссона, и Исак из чистого автоматизма попытался удержать его. Следующее, что он почувствовал, это острый укол боли в носу и глазах, заставивший его отступить назад и врезаться во что-то мягкое. Исак слышал, как вокруг него кричат люди, но перед глазами все темнело, пока он пытался удержаться на ногах.

Где-то на задворках сознания Вальтерсен понимал, что получил локтем Эвена в лицо, но все остальные мысли сдавались под натиском боли. Его хватали руками, пытаясь удержать, но человек был явно ниже Исака и откровенно страдал, пока его руки на сменились уверенной хваткой с голосом Юнаса поблизости:

— Бля, все нормально?

Исак попытался кивнуть, но это только вызвало новую волну боли в носу, а потом и в шее. Открыв глаза, Вальтерсен посмотрел прямо на Юнаса. Чуть скосив глаза, он увидел, что потребовалось целых трое парней, чтобы оттащить Эвена от Вильяма, распластавшегося на земле. Еще трое удерживали Криса, хотя тот и не пытался вмешаться. Он просто шокировано смотрел на Вильяма, лежавшего на спине и прикрывающего лицо левой рукой. Эвен все еще пытался вырваться, но не мог пойти против большего количества парней. Его волосы упали на лицо, от чего Насхейм выглядел дико. Он тяжело дышал, его футболка задралась до груди и натянулась на напряженных мышцах. В глазах пылала ненависть, смешанная со злостью. Эвен выглядел мрачным и таким далеким, каким Исак еще никогда его не видел. Будто в его тело вселилось нечто, что совсем не было Эвеном.

— Исак? — Юнас отвел его руку от лица, чтобы получше рассмотреть урон.

— Я в норме. — Говорить было больно, но Исаку было плевать. Он не мог отвести глаз от Эвена, все еще пытающегося скинуть с себя трех парней, но теперь, когда зрение Исака прояснилось, Эвен казался больше паникующим, нежели злым. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Вильяма, Вальтерсен увидел, как тот пытается встать, но не рвется к Насхейму. Нижнюю губу Магнуссона заливала кровь.

— Пустите его! — голос Вильде прозвучал звонко и тоненько, но она выступила перед Эвеном, а значит, между ним и Вильямом. Специально. Даже Юнас развернулся на ее слова. — Я отведу его к озеру. Он никого не ударит, просто пустите его.

Все вокруг сразу загалдели, требуя не отпускать Эвена, дать ему сдачи, а большинство просто спрашивали, какого хрена произошло.

— Эскиль здесь? — услышал Исак чей-то вопрос, но никто так и не отпустил Эвена, побелевшего так, будто нападал не он, будто именно он ужасно боялся чего-то или кого-то. Он тянул и тянул руки товарищей по команде, отпинывал их ноги и разорвал чью-то футболку, пока Вильде не подошла к нему, не положила ладони на его обнаженные плечи, пока его не отпустили, и Эвен в последний раз пихнул парней, будто, чтобы увериться, что сбросил их всех, а потом буквально рванулся к лесу, замедляясь только для того, чтобы Вильде смогла нагнать его.

Юнас развернулся обратно к Исаку и обхватил его пальцами за подбородок, пока рядом не оказалась Ева. В шоке она на секунду прикрыла рот рукой. Потом оттолкнула Юнаса с дороги и всмотрелась в лицо Исака. Его голова раскалывалась, он чувствовал, как по щеке и губам стекает кровь, кисло скапливаясь во рту.

— Я позабочусь о нем, кто-нибудь может принести аптечку из машины?

Исак закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям мягких пальцев Евы на лице и в волосах. Он хотел полностью погрузиться в чувство, позволить ей заняться его ранами, но не мог отвести взгляд от деревьев, за которыми всего секунду назад скрылся Эвен.


	9. Chapter 9

В ретроспективе им следовало бы остаться у костра, где было светлее, и Ева смогла бы увидеть, что она вообще делает. Вместо этого они забрались в палатку девочек, и Исаку пришлось импровизировать: держать включенный экран телефона у лица, чтобы Ева смогла вытереть с него кровь. К тому времени как девушка усадила Исака на матрас и достала аптечку, нос Вальтерсена кровоточить перестал, а вот головная боль только набирала силу, и Исак морщился каждый раз, когда Ева касалась его кожи, на которой уже начали расцветать синяки. В остальном он был цел. Исаку пришлось несколько раз повторить команде, что ему не нужен врач, чтобы справиться с кровью из носа, и он был более чем счастлив наконец-то отгородиться от них всех тряпичной дверью палатки.

— Я даже не видела, как это произошло. Все просто начали кричать, а когда я обернулась, Эвен вел себя, как настоящий псих. Я и не думала, что ты вмешался, пока не заметила, как его скрутили, — снова пожаловалась Ева и смочила еще один ватный диск водой, чтобы вытереть подбородок Исака. По крайней мере эта часть его тела не болела.

— Мне казалось, там не во что вмешиваться, — пробормотал Исак. Говорить все еще было больно. — Я видел, как Эвен толкается и угрожает людям на прошлой неделе, но он не был таким жестоким. Это походило на то, что он просто устраивает сцену.

Исак не был уверен, но ему показалось, что Ева закатила глаза.

— Ну, он все равно это сделал. Почему?

— Не уверен. Какие-то типично тупые нападки Вильяма.

— Думаешь, с Вильде все будет хорошо? Может, мне пойти за ней? — Ева осторожно протерла вокруг носа Исака и уставилась в аптечку, будто раздумывая, что делать дальше. Вариантов было немного, но Исак все равно передвинул телефон, чтобы свет фонарика упал на коробку, полную бинтов и пластырей. Сам он не отказался бы ото льда, но его, конечно же, не было. Исак также мог пойти к озеру, но перспектива отвечать на вопросы о случившемся тоже его не обрадовала. Он и сам понятия не имел, что произошло.

— Все с ней будет нормально, — наконец-то ответил Исак, даже не обдумав это как следует. — Как бы я не ненавидел Эвена прямо сейчас, с Вильде он совершенно другой. Почему-то.

Ева принялась шариться в аптечке, не ища, однако, что-то определенное.

— Тогда почему он ведет себя так с тобой?

— Не думаю, что он хотел ударить именно меня. Для разнообразия, — Исак указал на свое лицо. — Я просто попался под руку.

— Его выгонят из команды?

— Если бы мы выгоняли людей за каждую драку, никого не осталось бы.

Исак явно видел, что Ева недовольна его словами, но девушка решила не заострять на этом внимание, за что он был ей благодарен.

— Здесь нет ничего, что я могла бы использовать. Если только тебе не нужен плед.

Исак попытался улыбнуться, но ему удалась только гримаса боли.

— Спасибо. Я буду в порядке, — он взял из рук Евы бутылку воды, проверил, насколько та холодная и приложил к наливающемуся на лице синяку. Холода воде недоставало, но это все равно было лучше, чем ничего.

За секунду убрав бесполезную аптечку, Ева отобрала у Исака бутылку, чтобы самой держать ее у его лица.

— Поговори завтра с папой, — настала очередь Исака закатывать глаза, но когда он попытался перебить подругу, Ева продолжила, — Я не говорю пойти и поплакаться, что тебя обидели. Но эта драка была не на льду, и у Эвена даже причин не было нападать. Никто не любит Вильяма, но мы же не бросаемся на него с кулаками.

— К сожалению, — Исак не был уверен, хочет ли он разговаривать с тренером. Он бы предпочел для начала лично поговорить с Эвеном, но по какой-то причине сомневался, что это произойдет. К тому же, прямо сейчас он лучше почувствовал бы, как его кулак врезается в этим симпатичные скулы, а не разговоры вел. Эвен был невыносим. Исак пережил бы ругань на льду, он научился игнорировать закидоны Насхейма, но с тем, что он устроил в этот раз, Исак мириться до конца сезона не собирался. Он либо избавится от Эвена, либо найдет другой способ, как положить всему этому конец.

— Ты говорила с Вильде о вчерашней ночи? — спросил Исак, на что Ева помотала головой.

— Едва ли. Она говорит, что ничего не было, мол, они просто смотрели тот сериал, а потом уснули.

— Они не выглядят так, будто ничего не происходит.

— Да, — согласилась Ева, переворачивая бутылку у лица Исака, но та уже совсем остыла, и Вальтерсен, взяв руку Евы, отвел ее в сторону. — Но опять же, люди болтают и о нас.

Исак знал, что это правда, и конечно Ева тоже это заметила, но ни один из них не озвучивал эти слухи прежде. По крайней мере, не друг другу. Слова Евы повисли между ними, и Исак ощутил опасные вопросы, оставшиеся невысказанными, но заданными. 

Они все еще соприкасались руками, Ева сидела на коленях прямо перед ним, тонкая ткань ее юбки касалась бедра Исака, и он вспомнил о сегодняшнем утре, о том, каково это — чувствовать Еву на себе, ее тело против своего, ее наготу и мягкую кожу.

Он чувствовал это тогда, и чувствовал сейчас. Что Ева ждала чего-то, будто одно ее присутствие здесь и сейчас было ее предложением, и теперь настала очередь Исака принять его или отклонить. До лета все было по-другому. Он не думал, что Ева ждет от него чего-то, не рассматривал возможность того, что ей может быть нужно нечто большее от него. Они были в порядке. Но теперь Исак ловил на себе ее долгие взгляды, чувствовал, как ее тело двигалось рядом с его, снова и снова вызывая в голове все те же вопросы.

Это же он ощущал и сейчас. Ева не льнула к нему, как часто это делала, не смотрела прямо ему в глаза, а изучала его окровавленный нос и слегка опухший правый глаз, и все равно Исаку казалось, что он должен сделать что-то еще, а не просто поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони. Сказать спасибо. Показать ей, что она желанна здесь. Он представил, как прикоснется к ней, подвинется ближе, как миллион раз на его глазах это делал Юнас… Но все, что Исак смог сделать, это опустить взгляд к их рукам, что едва различались во тьме.

В палатке было слишком тихо, тогда как на поляне все еще переговаривался народ, только-только решивший сменить тему, но Исак не знал, что сказать. Он даже не задумывался о том, что хочет ответить сам, а только о том, что хочет услышать Ева. Ждала ли она, что он согласится, что конечно же между ними есть нечто большее? Что они не выглядят как друзья, потому что являются не только ими? Исак не хотел размышлять об этом раньше, но чем чаще они с Евой оставались наедине, тем сложнее было игнорировать все это.

Почувствовав руку Евы на своем лице, Исак поднял глаза. В этот раз она не касалась его синяков, а убрала спавшую на глаза прядь волос, как сам Исак часто делал для нее. Хотя Ева двигалась медленно, Вальтерсен так хотел, чтобы она остановилась хотя бы на секунду, чтобы дать ему подумать. Его сердце начало заполошно биться в груди, совсем не так, как это бывало прежде, и Исаку это не понравилось. Он нервничал перед выходом на лед, но тогда его заряжал голод и адреналин. В этот раз его тело говорило ему, что он не готов. Он еще не принял решение, но рука Евы двинулась ниже, на шею, где она без труда могла почувствовать его бешеный пульс.

Плавным движением она забралась на колени Исака и обхватила его бедра своими. В этот раз они были в одежде, но это не убавляло интимности происходящего. Их взгляды встретились, и Исак увидел в ее глазах все то же, что чувствовал сам: неуверенность и страх. Но в то же время в них было кое-что еще. Готовность узнать ответ, тогда как Исак только-только начал понимать, что был задан вопрос. Его тело ощущалось заряженным, но чем-то иным, нежели желанием привлечь Еву ближе, прикоснуться к ней поцелуем, обхватить ее талию руками. Он чувствовал ее вес на своих коленях и неловко вздохнул, выпуская стон, потерявшийся на ее губах, слишком близких к его собственным, так что ему оставалось только поддаться вперед и поцеловать ее, попробовать на вкус, наконец-то узнать, каково это вообще, целоваться.

Давление на его пах было незнакомым и интригующим, но как только Исак решил плюнуть на все и использовать свой шанс, как только захотел наклониться и наконец-то сделать этот пресловутый шаг навстречу, за их спинами раздался звук открываемой молнии на двери палатки, и Ева в одну секунду отстранилась. Они могли бы оправдаться тем, что Ева просто осматривала лицо Исака, хотела получше разглядеть все раны, но по смущенному лицу Вильде было ясно — она точно поняла, что перебила нечто большее, нежели дружескую помощь.

— Простите, — девушка поспешила выбраться из палатки и закрыть за собой тент, но Исак чуть пошевелился на матрасе, и Ева восприняла это как намек.

— Не переживай. Эвен успокоился? — Ева пересела с колен Исака к его боку, достаточно далеко, чтобы казаться незаинтересованной.

— Вроде как. Он переночует в машине Магнуса. Хочет побыть один, — Вильде застыла в проходе, не зная, стоит ли ей уйти, и Исак был благодарен ей за это, потому что это могло бы оправдать его уход — освобождение места для Вильде.

— Если он хочет продолжать в том же духе, то я сам займу всю палатку, — Исак неловко перебрался через матрасы и пакеты, намеренно избегая взгляд Евы. Как только Вальтерсен оказался на улице, на свету, Вильде изо всех сил пыталась не пялиться на его лицо, но у нее ничего не вышло.

Исак обнял девушку, чтобы дать ей несколько секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, однако, когда они вновь посмотрели друг на друга, ужас с лица Вильде не сошел.

— Ему жаль, — выпалила она. — Он вовсе не хотел бить тебя. Может, вы обсудите это завтра?

Гримаса, отразившаяся на лице Исака, послала очередную волну боли в затылок.

— Спасибо, Вильде, но я не в настроении разговаривать с ним.

Быстро попрощавшись и пожелав девушкам спокойной ночи, Исак постарался как можно быстрее добраться до собственной палатки. Попытаться пройти незамеченным мимо практически всей команды было очень самонадеянно, и Исак смог забраться в спальный мешок и наконец-то закрыть глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться пульсирующей в голове, очень нескоро.

Последней, о ком он должен был думать перед сном, должна была быть Ева. Их почти поцелуй, то, как сильно изменились их отношения, как Исак не был уверен, когда это произошло и почему. Он должен был думать о том, чего хотел, мог ли он представить их вместе, мог ли позволить своему телу хотеть ее, но в его голове роились совершенно иные мысли. Вместо Евы он думал об Эвене и о том, как тот выглядел, когда боролся с собственными товарищами по команде.

Исак был свидетелем не одной драки на льду и вне его. Пьяные хоккеисты, набивающие друг другу морды прежде, чем выпить еще по одной и помириться, злые толчки в бортики, притирки к шкафчикам и подножки у велосипедных стоянок — обычное дело. Однако сегодняшняя стычка была совсем другой. Никогда прежде парни не срывались так легко и быстро. Исак уже знал, что скажут игроки. Хотя каждый из них тайно желал хотя бы раз увидеть, как из Вильяма выбивают все дерьмо, в этот раз все встанут на его сторону. Именно Эвен среагировал слишком остро, именно он проявил злобу, граничащую с жестокостью, и Исак должен бы согласиться с ними, в этом был смысл. И все же последнее, о чем он подумал прежде, чем уснуть, это выражение животной паники на лице Насхейма, то, как он совершенно не походил на того, кто только что буквально втоптал Вильяма в грязь.

То была последняя мысль Исака ночью, но когда наутро он проснулся с дичайшей болью по всей левой стороне лица, злость мигом вытеснила все остальные чувства. Даже не смотрясь в зеркало, он знал, что синяк разросся под глаз, где собственная кожа казалась Исаку слишком горячей, чувствительной и странно тяжелой. И все потому, что Эвен не смог пережить какую-то нападку от Вильяма, каких Исак за свой век повидал тысячи. Прошлой ночью Вальтесен не злился, но сочувствующие взгляды команды за завтраком будто прорвали плотину.

Исак присоединился к ним у затухающего костра, когда все были заняты подогревом остатков еды с вечера. Самому Вальтерсену почти ничего не осталось, так что он просто взял подсхошую булку и принялся ковырять ее. Он заметил Еву, сидящую рядом с Каспером, но девушка предпочла притвориться, что не увидела Исака. Это укололо сильнее, чем он ожидал. Нужно было просто поцеловать ее. Либо Исак просто не из тех, кого поцелуи приводят в восторг, либо он почувствовал бы это в процессе. В любом случае, нужно было выяснить это прошлой ночью. Вместо этого он, скорее всего, заставил свою подругу чувствовать себя ненужной, и продолжал делать это сейчас. Ему было необходимо все исправить.

— Доброе утро, — Исак чуть не подавился булкой, когда рядом с ним на траву опустился Эвен. Совершенно спокойно, будто они были лучшими друзьями. — Хорошо спалось?

— Нет, — Исак даже не задумался о том, чтобы повернуться к собеседнику. Как Эвен вообще дошел до той мысли, что Исак выспался после того, как ему чуть не размозжили череп?

— Эй, — тихонько начал Насхейм тем голосом, которым обычно разговаривают с животным, чтобы не спугнуть. — Мне жаль, — все, чего хотел Исак, это чтобы Эвен ушел. — Пиздецки жаль, — добавил тот.

И Исака это разозлило еще больше. Как он мог быть таким порядочным? После того, как рискнул всем сезоном, чуть не выбил Исаку глаз?

— Мне жаль не за Вильяма. А за тебя, — повторил Эвен и положил что-то на траву рядом с Исаком, заставляя того наконец-то повернуть голову. Насхейм принес ему целую тарелку еды. Еды, которая выглядела гораздо лучше полузасохшей булки в руках Вальтерсена. Потянувшись к тарелке он совершил ошибку, посмотрев в глаза Эвена. На секунду ему стало стыдно, стыдно за выражение лица Эвена, когда тот увидел синяк, но потом Исак быстро вспомнил, кто именно его поставил, и развернулся еще сильнее, чтобы показать творение рук Насхейма ему самому во всей красе.

— Исак, серьезно, — с трудом произнес Эвен, — Я все тебе возмещу. Мне очень жаль, что я ранил тебя.

— Возмести это всей команде, играя завтра так, будто тебе действительно есть дело до нас, — с набитым ртом пробормотал Исак. — И съеби уже наконец.

Эвен не ответил, но и не ушел. Он остался ровно там, где и сидел, в пыли рядом с Исаком, наблюдая за тем, как тот жует. Наверное, ему было нужно, чтобы команда видела — Эвен старается. Исак покупаться на это не собирался.

За едой он смотрел на Еву, пытаясь разгадать ее настроение. Казалось, она была в норме, но Исак слишком хорошо знал ее. Ева старалась изо всех сил и слишком громко смеялась. Когда из палатки вышла Вильде и присоединилась к подруге, Эвен наконец-то тоже посмотрел на девушек. Хотя этого не произошло прошлой ночью, Исак надеялся, что драка раскроет Вильде глаза. Он не собирался вмешиваться в их отношения, но все равно хотел бы, чтобы все закончилось раньше, чем Насхейм успеет разбить ее сердце.

— Если обидишь ее, я набью тебе морду, — Исак не собирался говорить это, но слова вылетели раньше, чем он смог хорошенько их обдумать. Когда Эвен озадаченно посмотрел на него, Исак мотнул головой в сторону Вильде.

Ответом ему послужило простое «не обижу», но Исак видел, что Эвен хотел сказать что-то еще. Может, так бы он и сделал, но Вальтерсен поднялся на ноги и зашагал к своей палатке.


	10. Chapter 10

Понедельник прошел хуже некуда. Не только потому, что это был первый учебный день после каникул, но и из-за того, что фингал Исака, очевидно, вызывал неподдельный интерес у каждого в университете. Вишенкой на торте стал общий класс с Эвеном — курс химии, настолько тупой, что Исак ходил на него исключительно ради легких баллов. В перспективе Исак собирался стать биологом, хотя и надеялся, что хоккей станет его настоящей профессией. Если же этого не случится, он все равно сможет как-нибудь использовать свою степень, перейти в физиологию и стать интерном Эскиля. Химию Исак находил логичной, как и остальные предметы в курсе, с которыми у него не было особых проблем. Эвен же наоборот казался совершенно потерянным все два часа занятий, хотя они даже не приступили к чему-то сложному, потратив все время на вступление. Первую половину пары Эвен провел хмурясь на доску и жуя карандаш, а вторую за перепиской в телефоне под столом и разрисовыванием полей в тетради.

Исаку едва удалось пережить ланч и не уснуть, после чего ему нужно было отправиться на лед. Он сложно привыкал к тренировкам сразу после учебы и ему так и так пришлось урезать то время, что он тратил на болтовню с Евой по ночам. Вчера однако им обоим точно нужно было поговорить, чтобы понять, в какой стадии находятся их отношения. Они начали разговор по дороге к блокам и к тому времени, как добрались до дома, Исак почти поверил беззаботной улыбке Евы. Он знал, что им необходимо обсудить случившееся, но в тот момент они прекрасно общались и без этого, и Исак обманул бы сам себя, если бы не признал, что обрадовался этому.

Вильде вечер провела вне дома, но Исак понятия не имел, была она с Эвеном или нет.

Пусть Исак и устал как собака, тренировка прошла лучше, чем предыдущая. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Эвен наконец-то начал общаться с ним. Они не разговаривали со времен того странного завтрака в лесу, так что когда Исак услышал, как Насхейм кричит его имя с другого конца площадки за секунду до того, как передать Вальтерсену идеальный пас, Исак все равно пропустил его, но только потому, что не ожидал такого. Их игра была далека от идеальной, им все еще нужно было притереться друг к другу, но по крайней мере Эвен, кажется, пытался. Он следил за Исаком, старался разгадать его ходы и, видимо, наконец смирился с тем, что Исак быстрее.

Может, ему действительно было жаль. Недостаточно, чтобы начать разговаривать вне площадки — Эвен игнорировал Исака в раздевалках, в классе и тренажерном зале — но на льду он не отводил взгляд. Исака это радовало. Именно этого он и хотел. Необязательно быть лучшими друзьями, чтобы отыграть хороший сезон. Усилия Эвена облегчили задачу Исака играть с ним, а не против него, и он с трудом, но признал, что Эвен был прав, когда жаловался, что Вальтерсен не смотрит за его подачами, пусть они и были откровенно хреновыми.

За неделю их игра не достигла каких-то запредельных высот, но постепенно начала превращаться в нечто сносное и с чем команда могла бы иметь дело. Исак радовался их малюсеньким шажкам в общении, но в восторг его приводил тот факт, что Эвен отвлекал от него Вильяма. В понедельник и вторник он думал, что причина, по которой Магнуссон перестал пытаться раздробить ему все кости, была в том, что теперь он ненавидел и Эвена и ему приходилось разделять агрессию на них двоих, но к среде до Исака дошло, что это Эвен на самом деле держал Магнуссона в узде.

Не раз Исак замечал, как Насхейм покидает свое место на правом фланге, чтобы встать между ним и Вильямом, как бы предлагая тому справиться с ними двумя, а не только Исаком, занятым тем, чтобы отправить шайбу на половину противника. Вальтерсен и сам мог бы обойти его, но проблема крылась не в недостатке опыта или таланта — их у него было достаточно — а в силе, весе, росте и ненужной агрессии Вильяма. Исак с радостью оставлял его Эвену, чтобы полностью сфокусироваться на скорости и атаке, хотя он и начинал чувствовать все большее и большее напряжение между парнями.

В четверг, когда Исак наконец-то начал наслаждаться тем, что снова может играть в полную силу, Эвен так сшиб Вильяма с ног, что его полет остановили только бортики площадки. Такая ситуация была всего лишь вопросом времени. Исак понял, что случилось, только когда услышал свисток тренера, и ему пришлось резко остановиться. Он была на полпути к центральной линии, вел шайбу, аккуратно обойдя Вильяма, который как раз собирался подставить ему подножку своей клюшкой. Когда Исак увидел Магнуссона, на льду, пытающимся встать, и Эвена, с рычанием отбрасывающего свою собственную клюшку к воротам, он не смог сдержаться и в раздражении тоже скинул перчатки.

— Какого хрена? — он затормозил прямо перед Эвеном, обдавая их коньки ледовой крошкой. — До тебя не доходит что ли? Ты — часть этой команды. Как и ты! — Исак оттолкнул Вильяма, успевшего подняться на ноги и теперь пытающегося добраться до Эвена, схватив того за белый тренировочный свитер. — Решайте свои проблемы вне площадки!

Раздался еще один свисток — тренер подзывал их к себе. Вокруг собирались другие игроки, но Исак обращал внимание только на Эвена. Им всем хватало жесткой игры Вильяма, чтобы теперь и Насхейм начал выходить из себя при каждом удобном и не очень случае. 

Иррационально на лице Эвена Исак заметил выражение неверия, он хватал ртом воздух, будто не мог от возмущения найти подходящие слова.

— Хотел еще один фингал получить? Потому что именно от него я тебя и спас, сбросив уебка с твоей спины! — выпалил Эвен, вырывая свитер из кулака Вильяма. Он был в ярости, лицо покраснело, из-под шлема стекал пот.

— Я справлялся, — попытался возразить Исак, но Эвен продолжил кричать:

— В следующий раз я позволю ему отправить тебя в нокаут. Ты не справлялся, он почти достал тебя.

— Я обогнал его! Когда вы оба успокоитесь уже? Это же тренировка!

Они тянули друг друга в стороны, Исак пытался вклиниться между Эвеном и Вильямом — на место, к которому он уже начал привыкать — чтобы остановить едва активные попытки Насхейма добраться до Магнуссона, когда тот сплюнул на лед прямо перед ним.

— Когда в следующий раз вздумаешь поднять клюшку на моего партнера, я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы с Эскилем стали лучшими друзьями, уяснил? — в противовес своим угрозам Эвен отступил, как только Исак окончательно протиснулся между ними. Несколькими секундами позже до них наконец-то добрался тренер, выглядевший злее, чем все они трое вместе взятые.

— Все. Вон со льда. Все вы.

Исак чуть не запнулся об одну из раскиданных клюшек на пути к главным воротам катка. Он ни разу не обернулся. Хотел бы Вальтерсен просто ударить кого-то или что-то, но вместо этого он с силой прикусил губу и изо всех сил швырнул перчатки на скамью в раздевалке и опустился на нее следом. Он был готов погрязнуть в жалости к самому себе и позволить злости рассеяться до того, как тренер начнет их отчитывать, но, к удивлению Исака, Эвен не заткнулся как только они покинули каток. Вальтерсен ожидал, что тот закатит истерику и начнет пинать свою сумку, пока не пожалеет собственные же коньки, но в этот раз Эвен явно хотел выплеснуть всю злость вербально.

— Исак! — Вальтерсен поднял глаза, замечая, что хотя Вильям шел за ними, предпочел остаться у края площадки. Снова не в состоянии подобрать слова, Эвен дал себе время подумать, снимая шлем. — Я присматривал за тобой.

Исаку отмазка показалась слабым оправданием насилию. На его лице все еще красовалось свидетельство того, как Эвен присматривает только за собой и никем другим.

— Нет. Ты использовал возможность надавать ему, вот и все.

— Да, я хотел ударить его, — полный возмущения Эвен взъерошил волосы, от чего влажные от пота пряди встали торчком. — Потому что ты не стал бы, — он достал бутылку воды из сумки. — Сколько раз ты собираешься протирать собой лед из-за Вильяма? Я сделал тебе одолжение.

— Нет, — быстро возразил Исак, но не придумал, что сказать еще. Он сомневался, что Эвен хотел защитить его. — Ты не видишь разницы между дракой в игре и простым избиением. Вильям — дерьмо, но он играет. А ты просто нападаешь на собственную команду.

Эвен чуть не подавился водой, но в этот момент в комнату вошел тренер, перебив его ответ, который Исак все равно не хотел слышать. За спиной мужчины, повесив голову, стоял Вильям. Скорее всего он пытался перехватить тренера на выходе, чтобы выставить себя жертвой.

Исак слушал тренера около десяти минут и, хотя тот кричал на него, это его успокоило. По крайней мере тренер наконец-то включил Эвена в список ответственных за инцидент, вместо того, чтобы притворяться, будто для Насхейма прописаны другие правила. Большую часть того, что он говорил, Исак уже слышал. Командный дух, использование злости для мотивации, а не разрушения, важность предстоящих игр.

— Вы отправились на пикник, чтобы сплотить команду, и вернулись в синяках, — махнул рукой в сторону Исака и Вильяма тренер. — Думаете, я не замечаю, что мои парни начинают походить на шайку уличных бандитов? Разберитесь с этим. Не выносите это за пределы катка, а решите проблему, — он специально выделил каждое слово в последней фразе, и Исак еле подавил в себе желание возразить. Не он начал все это. Это не он нападал в лесу. Не он и сегодня. Это Эвен продолжал втягивать его в неприятности. И все же, Исак промолчал. Если он решит выслужиться перед тренером, то это никогда не закончится.  
Однако когда тренер сказал, что в наказание между уроками и тренировкой им придется вычистить командный автобус, Исак бросил на Эвена полный ненависти взгляд.

— Вы же сказали, что завтра мне надо к Эскилю. С коленом, — пробормотал Вильям. Он выглядел еще более недовольным наказанием, нежели Исак и Эвен.

— Значит, ты продолжишь уборку после тренировки, — с этими словами тренер вышел из раздевалки, а через несколько минут в комнату ввалилась остальная команда, потная и шумная, требующая объяснений и жалующаяся на свои практически отсутствующие шансы победить на товарищеской игре в следующее воскресенье.

Эвен, как всегда, держался в стороне, а Исак, отмахнувшись от расспросов, скрылся в душе с Юнасом. Его и без того отвратительное настроение стало еще гаже, когда он услышал точку зрения Васкеза на драку. Вратарь утверждал, что Эвен действительно спас Исака от Вильяма, собирающегося пихнуть клюшку прямо меж его коньков. Нехотя Исак согласился, что Насхейм был прав во время спора, но его озлобленность все равно оставалась проблемой. После этого Юнас, еще на прошлой неделе прочно занимавший сторону Исака, решил совсем добить друга и сказал, что им с Магнусом наконец-то удалось поужинать с Эвеном, и тот оказался «и в половину не таким плохим, как мы думали». Вальтерсен на это только скривился и не стал его ждать, чтобы добраться до дома вместе.

Из короткого вчерашнего разговора с Евой Исак знал, что после занятий та пойдет к Нуре, а потому, добравшись до блока и разогрев остатки еды из холодильника, он постучал в дверь комнаты Вильде. Усевшись на кровать, как он обычно это делал у Мун, Исак дал волю чувствам. Вильде смогла вставить слово только когда тот замолчал, чтобы сунуть побольше еды в рот, мигом забывая с чего вообще злился.

— Когда у вас первая игра? — перебирая собственные волосы, спросила девушка.

— Товарищеский матч с вторым дивизионом в это воскресенье, а на следующей неделе начнется сезон. Если мы продолжим так играть, то он станет последним.

— Да ладно, все не может быть настолько плохо! — возразила Вильде и проводила глазами вилку Исака. — Любому новичку было бы сложно приспособиться, так ведь? Если ты дашь ему немного времени, я уверена, что вы с Эвеном сработаетесь.

Исак застонал. Он хотел получить порцию жалости, а не нотаций.

— Не с его характером.

Вильде бросила на него полный сожаления взгляд, а потом перевела его куда-то за спину Исака. Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, что так отвлекло подругу, Вальтерсен тут же наткнулся на фотографию в рамке, стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке. На снимке, конечно, были Вильде и Эвен, в смешных солнцезащитных очках и с широченными улыбками на губах они стояли на берегу озера. Их спутанные волосы сияли влагой, а носик Вильде покрывал румянец обгоревшей под солнцем кожи. Милейшее селфи, которая могла сделать только пара.

— Серьезно? — спросил Исак, развернувшись обратно. На лице Вильде отразилась легкая печаль, и парень тут же пожалел о своих словах.

— Он подарил мне ее.

— Чем он так тебе нравится? — Исаку вопрос грубым не казался, но Вильде все равно оскорбилась. Он понятия не имел, как это удавалось Еве или, раз уж так, Эвену. Каждый раз, когда они с Вильде оставались наедине, и некому было спасти плачевную ситуацию их общения, Исак мастерски ранил девушку. Не из-за того, что хотел, а потому что едва мог понять ее.

— Он очень честный. И надежный. Милый, но не настойчивый, — Вильде решила не замечать, как с каждым ее словом Исак хмурился все сильнее. Он просто не мог поверить в это. Человек, которого описывала Вильде, на Эвена совсем не походил. И как только Исак собрался озвучить свои мысли вслух, она продолжила: — Он никого здесь не знает и старше большинства «Волков» на несколько лет. Эвен скучает по «Акулам» и, кажется, не может снова связаться с ними. Так что нам обоим нужен был друг.

— Я твой друг. И Ева.

— Да, но еще вы… лучшие друзья друг для друга, — Вильде опустила глаза, будто ей было сложно говорить об этом, и Исак решил пока оставить этот вопрос в стороне.

— Ты видела его в лагере. Это было мило?

Исак поставил тарелку на пол, как делал это в комнате Евы, но Вильде подобрала посуду и аккуратно поставила ее на стол рядом с полупустой миской начавших портиться фруктов.

— Нет, — наконец ответила девушка. — Конечно, ему не следовало так поступать. Но он знает об этом. И очень жалел о случившемся позже. Все еще жалеет. Он хотел поговорить с тобой, но сказал, что ты не хочешь его слушать.

— Конечно не хочу. Он ужасный человек, и все его «связи с командой» ограничились игнорированием или сразу дракой, — передразнил Вильде Исак, вызывая у той далеко не приятные чувства.

— Ну, пока для меня он делает все, что должен делать идеальный друг, — она выловила из чашки подсохшую корочку апельсина. — Эвен так поддерживает меня, поощряет, слушает. И он готов делать все это и для тебя, просто не знает, как.

На это Исаку ответить было нечего. Он не собирался разрушать очевидную влюбленность Вильде, однако, как бы сильно он не хотел поверить ей, Насхейму он не доверял. От этих слов Вильде погрустнела еще сильнее.

— Он тебе тоже не доверяет, — заявила она.

— Почему? Что я ему сделал?

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, что дело в том, что ты капитан. Эвен не любит, когда ему указывают, что делать.

Исак усмехнулся.

— Он — часть хоккейной команды. И пока его не сделали тренером, ему придется как-то жить с этим.

Вильде кивнула, не споря, но и не соглашаясь.

— Он многое пережил с «Акулами». Пожалуйста, не отказывайся от него. Он… — Вильде прервалась, обводя взглядом свою идеально чистую комнатку, будто пытаясь найти что-то, что даст ей сил продолжить. — Он никогда не касается моего живота. Мне даже не нужно было говорить ему об этом, Эвен просто не делает этого. Вот какой он. Совсем не такой, каким узнаёшь его ты. И я понимаю, почему ты его не любишь, честно, но, пожалуйста, не думай, что под всем этим нет чего-то большего. Эвен не хочет бороться с тобой, ему просто очень сложно приспособиться.

То, как осторожно Вильде подбирала слова, заставило Исака попридержать уже подготовленный ответ. Если их разговор был серьезным, он не собирался все разрушить, вывалив еще больше дерьма об Эвене, и окончательно испортить настроение Вильде. И все же он должен был спросить:

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с «Акулами»?

— Да.

Исак чуть наклонился вперед, с ожиданием смотря на девушку. Неважно, как сильно ему не нравился Эвен, любопытство он победить не мог. Может, дело уже было даже не в этом. Сейчас Вальтерсену было не столько любопытно, сколько он готов был на все, чтобы докопаться до правды.

— Я ничего не скажу! — воскликнула Вильде, будто это было очевидно. — Он рассказал мне об этом по секрету. Спроси его сам, если хочешь знать.

Вздохнув, Исак поднялся на ноги, готовый уйти.

— Вильям спросил, и получил в нос, сколько, дважды? Трижды? Я уже и не услежу.

— Не за это. Я уверена.

Исак издал непонятный звук, зная, что уже ничто не сможет изменить мнение Вильде об Эвене. Однако вместо того, чтобы покинуть ее комнату, Вальтерсен подошел к столику у кровати и взял в руки фотографию. Длинная рука Эвена, которой он держал телефон, чтобы сделать фото, отражалась в его же очках. Улыбка Насхейма обнажала его зубы со слегка выдающимися вперед клыками, щеки и лоб усеивали родимые пятнышки. Он хорошо вышел. И на изображении Эвен куда больше походил на человека, с которым Исак хотел бы дружить, а не на того Насхейма, которого он видел на льду каждый день.

— Прости, если я порчу твое впечателение о нем, — он поставил фотографию на место. — Или типа того. Просто я не могу сопоставить твоего Эвена с моим. Это путает меня.

— Мне не жаль, что я общаюсь с ним, Исак. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы все узнали, какой он замечательный на самом деле. Ты нравишься ему.

Исак вопросительно изогнул брови. Он крайне сомневался в словах Вильде, но все равно улыбнулся ей, пусть и с ноткой сожаления. Хотел бы он поговорить с ней о Еве и выведать, что Мун думает о нем, но просто спросить было бы нечестно.


	11. Chapter 11

Хотя Исак ходил всю неделю уставший и знал, что должен использовать любую свободную минуту на сон, упав в кровать, он полез в телефон. До этого момента гуглить Эвена он не хотел, но разговор с Вильде заново разжег его любопытство.

Первые несколько сайтов были официальными. Страница «Акул» с профайлом Эвена, страница «Волков» с обновлениями на сезон, страница лиги. Информацию с этих ресурсов Исак знал и так. Рост Эвена, тип его клюшки, что он правша и защищает правый фланг, что он норвежец и у него красивая улыбка. 

Что Эвену двадцать два и что он на два года старше, Исак не знал. 

Вдруг ему стало интересно, на кого Насхейм учился. Он точно не был первогодкой, потому что прошлый год провел с «Акулами», и все же посещал курс химии для новичков, в котором ужасно лажал. Вот и все, что знал Исак.

Далее он перешел на социальные сети и местные таблоиды и вскоре нашел, что искал. Всего парочка статей освещали переход Насхейма к «Волкам», остальные обсуждения происходили в группах на фейсбуке и на хоккейных форумах. Как и следовало ожидать, там обмусоливали все то же, что Исак уже слышал от парней в команде, Евы и Вильде. Спекуляции и глупые слухи, единственным общим звеном которых был бывший тренер Эвена, так что Исак все сильнее начинал верить хотя бы этому факту. Не исключая того, что между игроком и мужчиной могли быть особые отношения.

Исак быстро нашел фотографии Эвена с юристом, о которых и говорила Вильде. Насхейм выходил из штаба «Акул». В черных очках на носу он куда больше походил на того Эвена, что знал Исак, а не парня c фотографии Вильде. Угрюмый и отстраненный, закрывающийся от мира вокруг. Подвиснув на фото еще на несколько минут, Исак перешел к фейсбуку. Там Эвен нашелся за считанные секунды, потому что, к удивлению Вальтерсена, большинство «Волков» уже добавили его в друзья. На аватарке Эвен был с головы до ног облачен в форму «Акул», фото поймало его как раз в момент гола. Исак поводил курсором над кнопкой «Добавить в друзья», но передумал и вместо этого полез в доступные фото.

В основном Насхейм был изображен в игре. На некоторых Эвена запечатлели с друзьями в окружении улыбающихся, пьяных и флиртующих девушек. Из всех только одна фотография привлекла внимание Исака. Он вернулся к ней быстрее, чем готов был признать, и увеличил изображение, фокусируясь на Эвене. Насхейм стоял на заднем плане, но даже это не скрывало очевидного — Эвен целовался с парнем. В комментариях к фото была куча сердечек, смайликов и неприличных комментариев. Эвен ни на один не ответил.

За следующие двадцать минут поисков больше Вальтерсен ничего интересного не нашел. Единственный вывод, к которому он пришел, это что в Эвене действительно может быть скрыто нечто большее, чем он сам успел узнать. И все же о переходе Исак ничего нового не обнаружил, кроме того, что эта загадка волновала не только его.

Последней вкладкой, которую Исак закрыл прежде, чем отправиться спать, была той, с поцелуем. Снова приблизив фото, Вальтерсен попытался понять, было ли все это шуткой, по лицам людей вокруг, но ничего особенного их не отличало. Если фигура Эвена казалась на изображении размытой, то все остальные вышли еще хуже. Загадочный парень не напоминал никого из знакомых Исаку «Акул», да и стоял он спиной к камере. Для собственного успокоения Вальтерсен загуглил их тренера и с облегчением выдохнул, когда понял, что ни прической, ни телосложением мужчина на незнакомца не походил.

Перед сном Исак думал об Эвене и Вильде, об Эскиле, назвавшем его натуралом на вечеринке, о Крисе, поливавшим его дерьмом на выходных. Еще он вспомнил, как взбесился Насхейм именно после того, как Вильям предположил, что тот запал на Исака, и как потребовал нового физиолога, после того, как Эскиль попробовал к нему подкатить. Чем больше Вальтерсен думал об Эвене, тем быстрее вся злость на него превращалась в раздражающее любопытство, вроде того, какое появляется, когда ждешь новую серию объективно плохого сериала, закончившегося интригой.

*

В пятницу после тренировки в зале у Исака была всего одна лекция по химии, и в этот раз он знал, что встретит на ней Эвена. Однако он не ожидал, что Насхейм сядет рядом, вымученно улыбнется и устроит голову на парте, чтобы урвать еще хотя бы пять минут сна. Сам Вальтерсен методом проб и ошибок на первом курсе выяснил, что оставаться в сознании на лекции можно только ведя конспект. Не важно, пригождались ли эти записи позже — они просто отвлекали Исака от бубнежа профессора, и именно поэтому он и в этот раз занял себя переписыванием текста со слайдов, а Эвен, хлебнув энергетика, записал полторы формулы и сдался.

Во второй половине лекции Эвен снова едва не уснул, потом попробовал последовать примеру Исака и переписать диаграмму с доски, но вся его работа закончилась на изображении обеих осей в виде клюшек. Исак не мог перестать бросать на него раздраженный, но позабавленный взгляд. Он точно не собирался делиться записями перед экзаменом, когда им всем придется умудряться как-то сочетать пять тренировок на льду и в зале с учебой и играми по выходным. Обычно в такое время они сокращали часы занятий в тренажерке и больше работали на площадке, чтобы освободить хотя бы два вечера, но даже тогда сессия была настоящим адом.

— Так, в каком состоянии ваш автобус? — спросил Эвен, как только профессор разрешил им покинуть аудиторию, и все начали собирать свои вещи. Исак почти забыл об их отработке, и воспоминание вызвало в нем новую волну недовольства. Он все еще считал несправедливым тратить ценнейшие два часа между парами и тренировкой на наказание за то, в чем был виноват исключительно Эвен.

— Не знаю. Должен быть в нормальном, — он потянулся, разминая затекшую после долгого сидения в одном положении спину и, как только дошел до двери понял, что Эвен следовал за ним по пятам. — Я загляну в столовку, так что увидимся на парковке.

С этими словами Исак развернулся и зашагал влево, намеренно в противоположном направлении от кафетерия, на тот случай, если Эвен заявит, что тоже проголодался, и присоединится к нему. Убедившись, что Насхейм отстал, Исак написал Магнусу и провел отведенный на обед час вместе с ним на лужайке перед университетом. После этого ему все же пришлось встретиться с неизбежным и отправиться к стадиону, возле которого уже стоял автобус команды. Эвен ждал перед ним, облаченный в синюю футболку «Волков». Это, пожалуй, была единственная деталь, которая хоть как-то оправдывала его перед Исаком за то, что втянул его в это.

— Хороший выбор, — сухо прокомментировал Вальтерсен и зашел в автобус. Внутри все было подготовлено к уборке, и Исак принялся рассматривать оставленные чистящие средства. Он слышал, что Эвен поднялся следом, и краем глаза видел, как тот осматривает пустой автобус. Скорее всего, он не отличался от того, каким пользовались «Акулы». В нем было два маленьких телевизора, ряды сдвоенных сидений, небольшой туалет и багажная полка, заваленная аптечками, флипчартами для последних наставлений, бумагой, снеками и, в основном, мусором.

— Думаешь, красный мне идет? — услышал Исак вопрос Эвена и закатил глаза, пусть и не в настоящем раздражении.

— Больше, чем синий. Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, уже успел поколотить кого-то? — он опустился на первый ряд сидений и принялся перебирать стопку бумаг, что схватил с полки, полный решимости затянуть уборку на подольше, чтобы самая сложная часть чистки осталась Вильяму.

Эвен последовал его примеру и тоже начал просматривать бумаги, не обращая на них особого внимания.

— Пока нет, а ты? — спросил он, вынуждая Исака поднять глаза, чтобы проверить, шутит Насхейм или говорит на полном серьезе. Эвена все еще было сложно читать, но судя по улыбке на губах, его настроение еще не скатилось в преисподнюю. Может, он берег агрессию для тренировки, когда они оба окажутся в шлемах.

— Не припомню, чтобы бил кого-нибудь. Вообще, — заявил Исак.

— Никого? Ты играешь всю всю жизнь, как ты умудрился ни разу не ввязаться в драку?

— Этого я не говорил. Просто не я начинал их, — Исак сдержался, чтобы не добавить «в отличие от тебя», но все равно произнес эти слова про себя. Ему стало интересно, откуда Эвен знал о его послужном списке, но опять же, он сам был в курсе карьеры Насхейма. Такие вещи просто всплывают в процессе подготовки к игре, и они оба — и Исак, и Эвен — занимали достаточно значимые позиции, чтобы тренеры предупреждали команды об их особенностях.

Сам Исак помнил очень немногое из тех двух матчей, что играл против «Акул». Он помнил, как прошел сам матч и что на нем был Эвен, но лишь в качестве фигуры. Они не разговаривали и не пересекались на льду, и Насхейм ни с кем тогда не подрался.

— Ты помнишь, как играл против нас в прошлом сезоне? — спросил Исак просто, чтобы начать разговор. Им предстояло провести вместе чуть больше часа, было бы неплохо обратить это время во что-то полезное.

Эвен начал рвать листы пополам и складывать их на соседнее кресло. Исак мог только надеяться, что тот знал, что делает.

— Да. Я забил шайбу на выездной игре, помнишь? — конечно Исак помнил, как Эвен практически под нос сунул ему этот факт в их самую первую встречу. — Ты был болен или типа того, я еще думал, что ты точно блеванешь на лед.

— Надеялся?

Эвен помотал головой.

— Та игра уже была несправедливой, а если бы ты ушел, она бы потеряла весь свой шарм.

— Несправедливой? — конечно, Исак знал, на что намекает Эвен, но он не собирался принимать недооценивание «Волков» так легко.

— Мы забили вам семь шайб.

— Потому что Вильям тогда не играл.

— Ты практически тоже. Слишком занятый попытками выжить. — Эвен разорвал еще один лист, и в этот раз Исак вырвал его из рук Насхейма, чтобы проверить, не уничтожает ли тот что-нибудь важное. — Тебе действительно было нехорошо?

Удостоверившись, что Эвен рвет всякую фигню, Исак ответил:

— На разминке мне попало шайбой по горлу. Может, это был твой подарочек.

— Нет, — Эвен взял в руки пачку с дисками DVD и, откровенно скучая, рассмотрел каждую коробочку. — С какого ты факультета?

— Био. Ты? — Исак вспомнил, как сам спрашивал себя об этом всего лишь прошлой ночью, а потом и об остальных вопросах, мыслях и истории в браузере, от чего его щеки залил легкий румянец.

— Кино. Тебе придется спасать мою задницу с химией. Просто, чтобы ты знал.

— Уже догадался. Зачем ты вообще записался на эти лекции?

— Мне нужны баллы за естественные науки, и Вильде сказала, что ты в них шаришь. Поэтому я решил взять тот класс, в который ходишь ты, потому что все равно ничего не пойму. Химия была единственным предметом для первокурсников, который ты выбрал, — Эвен совсем не стыдился своих слов, тогда как щеки Исака заалели от смущения. Он был уверен, что Насхейм шутит.

— Ты запарился с тем, чтобы посмотреть мое расписание еще до того, как познакомился со мной? — Исак выпустил смешок, чтобы скрыть полнейшее замешательство.

Эвен снова улыбнулся. Очевидно это был тот самый Насхейм, частичку которого так хотел узнать Исак.

— Нет, я сделал это после нашей встречи. Пришлось отказаться от курса физики.

Как он мог признаваться в этом так легко? На его месте Исак со всей страстью отрицал бы такие отчаянные попытки спасти свой табель.

— В нашу первую встречу ты захлопнул дверь перед моим носом, а потом решил сменить курс просто, чтобы стать моим партнером на химии?

— Отстойно, что мы встретились именно так, — сказал Эвен, его улыбка слегка поникла. — Ты понравился мне тогда, хотя вряд ли я нормально выразил это. Да, ты меня слегка подбешивал, но у меня и в мыслях не было начинать весь этот бред, что происходит сейчас, — Исак не знал, как ответить на это, поэтому он просто продолжил смотреть на горку мусора, что Эвен создавал рядом с собой, пока тот не продолжил: — И я не помню, чтобы захлопывал дверь у тебя перед носом, это все твоя обида говорит.

— Я не обижаюсь на тебя. Каждый наш разговор ты был будто на грани, так что с тобой просто невозможно разговаривать.

Эвен пожал плечами.

— Ну, в любом случае, мне жаль, что дерьмо случается. Давай попробуем поладить хотя бы на льду?

— Мы могли поладить еще на прошлой неделе, — Исака не устраивало хорошее настроение Эвена. Пару дней назад он с радостью принял бы его предложение о мире, но сейчас недовольство Насхеймом будто достигло новых высот, будто оно уже укоренилось в его сознании. Может, он действительно затаил обиду, но она не была безосновательной. Глубоко вздохнув, Исак постарался отбросить дурные мысли. Ради команды.

— Прошлая неделя была кошмаром, — сказал Эвен, явно вкладывая нечто личное в эти слова. Вместо ненужного здесь ответа, Исак вернул разговор в русло хоккея, и некоторое время оба защитника обсуждали тактику «Волков» и что им необходимо сделать, чтобы снова поймать волну.

Постепенно Исак и Эвен перешли к задней части автобуса, расчищая полки и карманы на спинках кресел. Мусор они складывали в огромные черные мешки. С каждым пройденным рядом сидений и до тех пор, пока они придерживались разговоров о хоккее, Исаку становилось все легче болтать с Эвеном. Однако как только Насхейм заговорил о Еве, все изменилось. Вопрос Эвена поставил Исака в тупик.

— Твоя девушка записалась в женскую команду?

— Девушка? — на секунду Исак подвис, а потом понял, что Эвен мог спрашивать только об одном человеке, и быстро добавил: — Ева? Она не хочет играть и занимается фигурным катанием.

Вальтерсен не был уверен, стоит ли вносить ясность и исправлять Эвена, пока Насхейм не спросил прямо:

— Сколько вы уже встречаетесь? И почему держите это в секрете?

— Мы не вместе, — покачал головой Исак. Он думал, этим разговор о личной жизни и закончится, потому что с чего бы Эвену ей интересоваться вообще, но тот продолжил расспросы.

— Нет? Вы с Вильде лучшие друзья, и даже она думает, что между вами что-то есть.

— Она так считает? — шокировано переспросил Исак. Он-то надеялся, что хотя бы Вильде верила им. — Ну, значит, она ошибается. Между нами ничего нет.

Щеки Исака порозовели, и он невольно спросил про себя, почему. Когда Магнус и Юнас болтали о девушках, такого не происходило. Но, опять же, парни были его друзьями. Друзьями, которые делились с ним и куда более интересными подробностями их любовных похождений. А это Эвен.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Насхейм. Исак был готов к тому, что тот добавит что-то вроде «на ничто это не похоже» — фразу, что он не раз слышал от других, но Эвен промолчал. Вместо этого он спросил: — Она ведь дочь тренера? Разве это не странно?

— Не совсем. Я знал их обоих задолго до того, как «Волки» стали командой, так что это не я подружился с тренером, а отец Евы стал им.

Это была идеальная возможность, чтобы спросить. Исак мог просто поинтересоваться, каким были отношения тренера «Акул» с игроками, или даже упомянуть, что слышал о каких-то проблемах, но не стал. Он не хотел рисковать их первым с Эвеном более менее нормальным общением.

— Как тебе тренер? — вместо этого спросил он и порадовался, что выбрал самый безопасный вопрос, потому что даже от такой невинности лицо Эвена в секунду приобрело серьезное выражение.

— Нормальный, — коротко ответил Насхейм и затих на несколько минут. Интуитивно Исак понял, что даже если продолжит спрашивать, Эвен больше ничего не расскажет. Краем глаза он наблюдал за тем, как Эвен разбирал коробки со снеками и выбрасывал просроченное содержимое в мусор. На лицо Насхейма снова упала его непослушная челка, и Исак позволил себе секундную слабость, чтобы признать правоту Евы и Вильде — Эвен действительно красив. Вальтерсен соглашался с этим и прежде, но отстраненно, в том смысле, как он мог бы назвать красивым или хотя бы не уродливым любого другого человека. Теперь же в его голове складывалась совершенно другая мысль. То было понимание, что он мог бы с удовольствием рассматривать Эвена куда дольше, чем позволяли правила приличия.

Когда Эвен поднял глаза и одновременно отвел челку, Исак опустил взгляд. Хотя он был уверен, что Насхейм не поймал его за разглядываниями (а если и так, нет ничего странного в том, чтобы смотреть на человека, с которым работаешь в данный момент), Исак все равно почувствовал себя в ловушке и выдал первый же вопрос, пришедший в голову:

— Ты уверен, что не играешь с чувствами Вильде?

Эвен потянулся, чтобы достать мусор, завалившийся в самый дальний угол багажной полки, от чего его футболка чуть задралась, будто чтобы поддразнить Исака в момент слабости и опасных мыслей. Он снова отвел взгляд, на этот раз до того, как Эвен вернулся на свое место напротив. Насхейм выглядел слегка подавленным, словно не мог понять, почему Исаку так сложно поверить ему.

— Я же говорил, что нет. С чего ты это взял?

— Из-за твоего поведения в команде? Из-за того, что ты постоянно влезаешь в драки, не пытаешься завести друзей и угрожаешь всем вокруг? С чего мне доверять тебе?

— Это парадокс. Ты не можешь использовать тот факт, что я не завожу друзей, против моего единственного друга с тех пор, как я переехал сюда.

— Но ты не дружишь с Вильде, — возразил Исак быстрее, чем смог обдумать свои слова. Он просто всегда знал, что они вместе, но теперь, встретив взгляд Эвена, понял, что ошибался.  
Насхейм покачал головой.

— Мы не встречаемся, если это то, о чем ты думаешь. Поверь, я ее не интересую, и мы просто дружим, — его голос звучал так монотонно, будто он целиком и полностью сосредоточился на важности того, как отделить мусор от забытых личных вещей игроков. Исак, решив, что задел очередную больную тему, кивнул и принялся переигрывать каждую секунду, что он видел Эвена и Вильде вместе. Они выглядели куда ближе, чем друзья, но он по себе знал, как действуют на нервы спекуляции, а потому оставил эту затею.

— Исак, даже если бы я встречался с Вильде, ты мог бы доверить ее мне, — в руках Эвен держал перчатку, очевидно раздумывая, что с ней сделать. — Я бы не бил ее, если это то, о чем ты действительно волнуешься. И не ранил бы ее любым другим способом. Я знаю, что значит «нет».

Исак не знал, когда их разговор свернул в это русло, но внезапно почувствовал, как потеплело на душе. Посмотрев на Эвена, он тут же понял, что его броня изменилась, и впервые Исак подумал, что может поверить ему, поверить правде. С губ Насхейма ушла игривая улыбка, как и отстраненность или злоба, приходившие на ее место. Эвен не пытался казаться кем-то другим, и Исак буквально чувствовал, как стены между ними рушатся. Пусть и всего на мгновение, которое закончилось в ту же секунду, когда в автобус зашел тренер, чтобы забрать их на тренировку. Вальтерсен снова оказался в замешательстве, едва ли не большем, чем прежде. Молча он вышел на улицу и следом за Эвеном отправился к раздевалкам.


	12. Chapter 12

— Вчера Эвен пригласил меня на свидание.

Исак выронил контейнер со льдом, что держал в руках, в раковину. Развернувшись, он еще раз оценил внешний вид Евы. Вальтерсен, конечно, предполагал, что Ева отправляется веселиться, ведь ее платье говорило само за себя: обтягивающая голубая ткань, едва доходившая до колен сзади, спереди была еще короче, а по груди поднималась до самого горла, но так, что выглядела куда откровеннее самого глубокого выреза. Спина Евы была полностью обнажена. Исак вслух поинтересовался для кого Ева приоделась воскресным вечером, но такого ответа он не ожидал. Совсем.

— Я бы сказала тебе раньше, но не успела поймать тебя до игры, — ее тон говорил о том, что она не слишком-то и пыталась. Убрав волосы с лица и перекинув их за спину, Ева подхватила свою сумочку. Исак следил за каждым ее движением, но в голове у него было пусто. Новая информация поставила его в тупик.

Всего два дня назад Эвен назвал Еву девушкой Исака, а теперь он приглашает ее на свидание? Поэтому он хотел узнать о них подробнее? Чтобы понять, занята ли Ева? Исак пожалел, что не солгал. Пожалел, что слухи об Эвене и Вильде оказались ложными. Он бы предпочел, что угодно, но не это.

— Вильде знает? — спросил Исак, изо всех сил стараясь звучать так же незаинтересованно, как и Ева. С той ночи у озера между ними все изменилось. Они не были в ссоре, и Исак не был уверен, что стоит вспоминать тот день, но что-то точно было не так. В одну секунду между ними все было нормально, а в следующую казалось, что Ева обижена на него. Недостаточно, чтобы показать это прямо, но где-то рядом, почти на поверхности, и Исак слишком хорошо знал ее, чтобы не заметить.

— Конечно Вильде знает, — кивнула на его вопрос Ева. — Они с Эвеном просто друзья, мы говорили об этом.

Исак не мог представить, чтобы Вильде все это устраивало, но он ничего не сказал. Это не устраивало его, но ему еще предстояло понять, почему именно, прежде, чем он выскажет свои мысли Еве. Что-то говорило ему, что в противном случае девушка разозлится и скажет, что он свой шанс упустил. Тогда, когда она забралась на его колени в той палатке, когда ее руки блуждали по его телу, а бедра плотно обхватывали его собственные. Когда он мог поцеловать ее, но не стал.

В дверь позвонили, и Ева подошла открыть.

— Поговорим об этом позже, ладно? — она даже не обернулась. Исак едва увидел фигуру Эвена в коридоре, но этого было достаточно, чтобы обозлиться. Насхем смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, его волосы украшала высокая укладка, на губах играла легкая улыбка, через плечо была перекинута джинсовая куртка. Он будто вышел из какого-то фильма из девяностых, готовый встретить свою пару на школьную вечеринку. Исак начал выбивать лед из контейнера и перекладывать его в полотенце, чтобы успокоить ноющие синяки, заработанные на тренировках за неделю, но оставил свое занятие. Вместо этого он отправился в свою комнату, переоделся и вышел на пробежку.

Его ноги гудели после игры, что состоялась всего несколько часов назад, но его мысли летели. Команда проиграла 4:3, что было обидно, учитывая, что противник состоял во втором дивизионе, и победить его было раз плюнуть. Конечно вина за проигрыш лежала не только на Исаке и Эвене, но ошибочный пас именно между ними привел к последней забитой шайбе, и упущенная победа подтачивала Вальтерсена Тот факт, что это был дружеский матч, не менял того, что они все еще не были готовы к настоящей игре в следующие выходные, и Исак еще никогда так не боялся надвигающегося сезона.

Начав с медленного ритма, Вальтесен, стоило ему вспомнить об Эвене, ускорился в надежде выплеснуть всю ярость, что вызвал в нем партнер по команде. После игры, когда все собрались для дружеских рукопожатий с противниками, Эвен почти бездумно пихнул его в плечо. На короткий миг Исак подумал, что тот хочет напасть, но потом понял, что то было молчаливым поздравлением с их первой совместной игрой, знак того, что они, пусть и проиграли, прошли через это вместе.

И все же, даже тогда Эвен уже знал, что отправится на свидание с Евой. Почему каждый раз, стоит ему сделать что-то нормальное, или Исак только подумает о том, что Эвен способен на такое в принципе, он сразу отправляет все коту под хвост? Почему Ева? Насхейм не выглядел заинтересованным, когда они говорили о ней в пятницу, когда видел ее на вечеринке или в походе. На секунду Исак даже подумал, что это Ева пригласила Эвена, а не наоборот, но она не стала бы об этом лгать. К тому же, поцеловать она хотела именно его, Исака. Разве нет?

Ему все еще было сложно принять тот факт, что Ева проявила к нему такой интерес. В основном потому, что тогда ему надо было как-то отреагировать на это. Сейчас же у него не осталось и шанса не замечать происходящее, как бы сильно он того не желал. Тогда зачем Ева отправилась на свидание с Эвеном? Он был самым худшим вариантом из всех, что она могла выбрать, как из-за ее дружбы с Вильде, так и из-за того, что происходило между ней самой и Исаком.

Вальтерсен не мог не думать о том, куда же Эвен повел Еву. Для ужина время было позднее, но вряд ли в воскресенье они отправились в клуб. Может, бар? Пара бокалов, смазанные слова, неловкие руки на коленях и бедрах и еще больше комментариев о прессе Эвена. Исак едва мог сосчитать, сколько раз Ева говорила и говорила о волосах Насхейма, так что там точно не обойдется без флирта, очарования и касаний, и — о, Боже — Исак видел слишком много ужасных романтических мелодрам.

Что, если Эвен пригласит ее к себе? Стоит ли написать Юнасу, чтобы тот проверил, когда Насхейм вернется домой? Будет он один или нет?

Исак ускорил бег, дышать стало тяжелее, легкие горели, пытаясь справиться с бешеным ритмом и злостью, что толкала его дальше и гораздо быстрее того, что он мог позволить себе в день игры. Руки Исака покрыли мурашки и каждое движение посылало волну прохлады по телу. Ночь еще не опустилась на кампус, но все равно у стадиона Исак оказался совсем один. Через силу он заставил себя перейти на быстрый шаг, а потом развернуться и медленно побрести домой, хватаясь за ноющие бока.

Вернувшись в блок, первым делом Исак постучал в дверь комнаты Евы, чтобы проверить, был ли Эвен так же ужасен, как и всегда, и Мун вернулась домой рано. Никто ему не ответил. Очевидно, с девушками Насхейм обращался лучше, чем с командой.

Даже после того, как Исак быстро принял душ и нагой забрался под одеяло, его мысли продолжали вертеться вокруг Евы и Эвена. Включив музыку, Вальтерсен попробовал уснуть пораньше, но собственное тело не позволило. Мышцы ног и спины пульсировали практически с физической болью, а пустая кровать служила лишним напоминанием того, где была Ева. 

Возможно, стояла рядом с Эвеном так же, как когда-то с Исаком, смотрела на него так же соблазнительно. Вальтерсен не сомневался — Эвен в курсе, что делать в таких ситуациях. Он бы точно не поежился и не покраснел из-за ощущения прикосновений кожа к коже.

Исак знал, как бы выглядела Ева, в задравшемся платье и с волосами, рассыпанными по плечам и груди. Он знал, и именно поэтому его мозг даже не стал это воспроизводить. Только поэтому он попытался представить происходящее с точки зрения Евы. Потому что это было тем, чего он не видел, тем, о чем он даже не думал. 

Каково это, смотреть на Эвена сверху вниз, на его красивое возможно раскрасневшееся лицо, спутанные волосы, как после тренировки в зале. Его сильные руки и открытые ключицы. Плоскую грудь, бледную и мускулистую, но все еще каким-то образом мальчишескую, просматривающуюся под несомненно тесной рубашкой, что он выбрал для свидания.

Две недели они играли в одной команде, а Исак видел Эвена без футболки всего раз. Тогда они они были в раздевалке вдвоем. Вальтерсен слышал, как другие парни задавались вопросом, что с Эвеном не так, но ни у кого не хватило храбрости просто подойти и спросить. Никто не разговаривал с ним больше необходимого, и точка. 

В любом случае, подумал Исак, Эвен выглядел одинаково хорошо и в футболке, и без нее. Такие мысли заставили его покраснеть, пусть он и был совсем один, но Исак живо переложил вину за это на Еву. Именно она была тем огоньком, что завлек его в эти дебри, а не Эвен. Ее такое знакомое Исаку желание.

Заснул Вальтерсен под постоянно скачущие от яростных к раздраженным мысли о Еве и Эвене, перемежающиеся с расплывчатыми представлениями о том, как Насхейм трогал бы девушку, как его рот приоткрывался бы от удовольствия, а веки наоборот, смыкались, пряча горящее желание в глазах.

*

Утро встретило Исака ожидаемым стояком и полным отсутствием времени, чтобы избавиться от него до тренировки. Скатившись с кровати, Вальтерсен натянул на себя спортивные штаны и большую толстовку с символом «Волков» и фамилией и номером Юнаса, которую он заказал ради шутки. Тело Исака ломило после вчерашнего марш-броска, но на холодном воздухе улицы ему удалось немного взбодриться. До стадиона он добрался вместе с Крисом, что было необычно, пусть они и жили в одном блоке и часто покидали его одновременно. В этот же день они оба опоздали на встречи со своими друзьями.

В пути Крис и Исак почти не разговаривали, но Вальтерсен выяснил, что Ева вернулась домой около полуночи, когда он сам уже уснул. Если верить словам Шистада, девушка пришла одна. Исак заметил Эвена в раздевалке, почувствовал его взгляд на себе, но лишний раз проследил за тем, чтобы смотреть в другую сторону.

Через полчаса тренировок у Исака свело мышцы ноги, и одного выражения его лица было достаточно, чтобы Эскиль тут же поспешил к нему на помощь. Заверений Исака, что все в порядке, оказалось недостаточно и, после легкой версии обычной тренировки, ему пришлось отправиться в медпункт на массаж. Вальтерсен был более чем счастлив получить справку, освобождающую его от лекции по химии, на которой он обязательно столкнулся бы с Эвеном.

— Чем ты занимался? На игре с тобой все было нормально, — нахмурился Эскиль и принялся читать лекцию о том, как важно давать телу отдыхать, после признания Исака о вечерней пробежке. — Ты выходишь на лед пять-шесть раз в неделю и столько же занимаешься в зале. Между этими занятиями необходимы передышки, Исак. Сделай растяжку, прогуляйся куда-нибудь, если хочешь, но даже твое шикарное тело не может выдержать три тренировки в день. По крайней мере, если ты не будешь все делать правильно.

Исак нехотя согласился и поморщился, когда Эскиль надавил на мышцы его бедра. Лежа на кушетке лицом вниз, Вальтерсен пытался расслабиться, но тело все равно ощущалось как-то не так.

— Во время игры у тебя что-нибудь болело?

Исак низко пробормотал, что нет.

— А что с лицом? Я видел, что ты вернулся из похода с фингалом под глазом, но не заглянул ко мне. Он не повлиял на твою игру, так что как физиологу мне плевать на него, но как твой друг, я хочу поцеловать того, кто поставил его тебе, — пальцы Эскиля переместились к тому месту, что свело на тренировке, и Исаку пришлось сжать зубы.

— Он бы не позволил тебе, — прорычал он. — Это был Эвен.

Вальтерсен почувствовал, как пальцы Эскиля на секунду замерли, а потом продолжили работу.

— Эвен? Я не слишком удивлен, но как это произошло?

— Я встал между ним и Вильямом, — объяснил Исак. Хотя массаж Эскиля был болезненным, ощущать как медленно расслабляются мышцы, было приятно. — Он хоть раз приходил к тебе на осмотр?

— Нет, его закрепили за Крис Берг. Она работает с фигуристами, — Триггвассон звучал не так обиженно, как ожидал того Исак.

— Почему? — спросил он. Внезапно до него дошло, что если Эскиль знает что-нибудь о том, что произошло с Эвеном, «Акулами» и их тренером, то это хороший шанс все разузнать. Кто и может все рассказать, так это Эскиль.

Сегодня, однако, он засомневался и, когда все же решил ответить, заговорил словно через силу.

— Ему некомфортно, если осмотр провожу я.

Исак не уловил недосказанности в голосе физиолога, а потому приподнялся на локтях, чтобы развернуться и посмотреть прямо на Эскиля и добавить вес взгляда к своим вопросам.

— Почему? Потому что ты заигрывал с ним? Только поэтому?

— Боже, нет, — фыркнул Триггвассон. — Это не потому, что я гей, если ты об этом. Совсем нет.

— Звучит так, будто причина именно в этом, прости.

— Все не так, — еще раз повторил Эскиль, и Исак опустился обратно лицом в подушку.

— Тогда как? Если тренер согласился, чтобы его осматривала Берг, то причина должна быть серьезной, разве нет?

Эскиль помолчал, набирая в руки побольше масла и переходя к другой ноге Исака.

— Дело в том, что я парень. Но не в том, что я гей. Прости, Исак, но больше рассказать я не в праве.

— Какая проблема у Эвена с парнями? Он целовал одного из них, — Исак пожалел о своих словах как только они вылетели из его рта. Вот он, треплется о возможных секретах Эвена, пока Эскиль изо всех сил пытается их защитить. Руки Триггвассона замерли.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? Когда?

— Видел на фейсбуке. И я почти ничего об этом не знаю, — Исак попытался соскочить с темы, но Эскиль сильно шлепнул его по лодыжке.

— Я требую ответов, Исак! Если это на фейсбуке, то это не секрет, так что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы обсудить все пикантные подробности.

Исак, поняв, что Эскиль не станет продолжать массаж, пока он не заговорит, снова сел. Придерживая полотенце на бедрах, он свесил ноги с кушетки. Лицо Эскиля за считанные секунды просветлело.

— Я видел размытое фото, на котором Эвен целует какого-то парня в баре, вот и все. Это вообще могло быть шуткой, я не знаю. Он точно по девочкам.

Эскиль глубоко вздохнул и подтянул к себе стул, чтобы сесть на него лицом к спинке и Исаку.

— В том, что ты только что сказал, столько неправильного. Если Эвен целует парней ради развлечения, то это не шутка. Это он слишком глубоко в шкафу, дружок. И он действительно все еще может интересоваться девушками, это не проблема.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Исак. — Не просто девушками, а Евой, если уж на то пошло.

— Евой? — Эскиль пересел поближе. — Без обид, но я думал с ней встречаешься ты. Или планируешь.

— Нет. Может, планирую. Или готовлюсь к этому, — Исак лег обратно, решив окончательно закончить этот разговор, но Эскиль посчитал иначе.

— К чему тут готовиться?

Вальтерсен не знал, что на это ответить. В последнее время он и сам задавал себе этот вопрос и очень хотел получить на него простой ответ. Он не знал, что с ним не так, и Эскиль был последним человеком, с которым он хотел бы это обсуждать. Но, опять же, не было никого другого. Он не мог поговорить об этом с Вильде или Юнасом по очевидным причинам, а разговор с Магнусом это то же, что говорить со всей командой разом. Были и другие люди, с которыми он ладил или проводил свободное время, но все они не были ему достаточно близки.

— Я просто ждал, когда все это будет ощущаться предельно правильным, так, как должно. А потом вмешался Эвен, и все полетело к чертям.

— Ты чувствуешь, что это неправильно? — спросил Эскиль. — Может, потому что она не хочет этого? Раз ходит на свидания с другим.

— Нет, она хотела. Ну, я так думаю. А теперь я снова не уверен.

Эскиль вернулся к массажу, но на этот раз не такому сильному.

— Может, она просто не ждет тебя. Если она предложила что-то, а ты отказал?

Исак глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты ревнуешь? — предположил Эскиль, и Вальтерсен почти согласился с ним. Он точно не радовался паре Эвена и Евы. Может, тянущее чувство потери глубоко в груди и было тем знаком, что он ждал. Знаком, что он должен наконец-то решиться и позволить всему случиться так, как должно.


	13. Chapter 13

Исак думал, ему удалось сбежать от Эвена, пропустив пару по химии, но разумеется они столкнулись прямо у кабинета Эскиля. На секунду Вальтесен решил, что Эвен тоже прогулял занятия, но потом понял, что учеба давно закончилась. Решив не сдерживаться, Исак показательно закатил глаза на улыбку Насхейма. Такую, будто это совсем не он вчера ходил на свидание с, на секундочку, почти-девушкой Исака.

— Вот ты где, а я-то думал, — произнес Эвен, останавливаясь в коридоре, будто собирался поболтать со старым другом, и начисто игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Исака. — Ты был у Эскиля? — продолжил он, прочитав небольшую табличку на двери, что только-только закрылась за спиной Вальтерсена.

Исак кивнул. Он не Эвен, скандалов устраивать не станет, а будет спокоен и сфокусируется на сезоне.

— У меня есть конспекты, если хочешь, — после долгой минуты молчания произнес Насхейм в попытках продолжить дружелюбный разговор, несмотря на очевидно мрачное настроение Исака. — Я не понимаю из них ни слова, так что готов меняться на объяснения перед экзаменом.

Исак снова только кивнул, и на этот раз Эвен в немом вопросе склонил голову на бок.

— Что такое? — спросил он. Так, будто они друзья, и Исак должен объяснять свое нежелание разговаривать с ним.

— Я думал, ты не выносишь Эскиля, — заметил Вальтерсен, предполагая, что Эвен оказался в медпункте для осмотра. Сам Исак никогда не поднимался на четвертый этаж по какой-нибудь другой причине.

Наконец, маска Эвена дала трещину.

— В смысле не выношу? Я не против него.

— Но ты потребовал другого физиолога, — Исак слишком поздно вспомнил, что не должен был этого знать. Он сразу заметил, что застал Эвена врасплох: всего секунду, но тот выглядел озадаченным.

— У меня свои причины.

Исак фыркнул. Конечно, Эвен ничего ему не объяснит, как и любой другой, с кем он пытался поговорить, чтобы выяснить, какого черта происходит.

Перебивая их странный разговор, за Исаком распахнулась дверь.

— Эвен? Ты готов? — в дверном проеме, по всей видимости своего кабинета, стояла молодая женщина, которую Исак ни разу не видел прежде. На ней была довольно скучная и консервативная одежда, врач носила короткие светлые волосы. Исак сразу понял, что это не Крис Берг.

Эвен бросил на нее один из тех взглядов, которыми постоянно одаривал Исака в первые несколько дней их знакомства: уставший, высокомерный и недовольный.

— Увидимся позже, — пробормотал он и прошел мимо прямо в кабинет. Какое-то время Вальтерсен простоял без движения, а потом в шаг дошел до таблички рядом с дверью врача. Женщина работала психологом. Конечно, Эвену нужна была терапия. Об этом Исак догадался и сам.

Отложив мысли об истории Эвена на потом, он поспешил на пары, а потом сразу на стадион, чтобы успеть выслушать крики тренера об их проигрыше на целый час до начала тренировки. «Волки» собрались в небольшой общей комнате, устроившись на креслах и стульях, и внимательно следили за тем, как тренер яростно рисовал линию за линией на линиях на огромном флипчарте, указывая на каждую ошибку команды в игре.

Эвен сидел в отдалении на стуле возле двери, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в замечания тренера. Такое его отношение разительно отличалось от того, что Насхейм проявлял на лекции, и этим он снова привлек внимание Исака. У Эвена так часто сменялось настроение, что Исак грешным делом испугался, что с ума здесь сходит именно он. Эвен очевидно не полагался на капитана так сильно, как это делали новички до него, но Исак все равно чувствовал свою ответственность. К сожалению, вместо оказания поддержки, он, кажется, давил на все больные места Эвена разом.

Исак с радостью отметил, что Насхейм перестал общаться с Крисом и Вильямом, но в то же время его беспокоило, что Эвен не стремился сблизиться ни с кем другим. Как-то раз он поболтал с Магнусом, но Фоссбакен был слишком предан Исаку, и стоит Вальтерсену намекнуть, что Эвен его не устраивает, как Магнус тут же переметнется на его сторону. Итак, эта дружба обречена. Другие парни из команды разговаривали с Эвеном постольку поскольку, и каждый раз, когда Исак наблюдал за этим издалека, Насхейм казался незаинтересованным и отстраненным. О, если бы Эвен наконец-то начал заводить друзей, и Исак смог бы уже свести все общение с ним вне площадки к нулю.

*

Всю оставшуюся неделю Исак концентрировался исключительно на хоккее и университете. Рано утром он отправлялся в тренажерный зал, потом на пары, зависал с парнями в библиотеке или кофейне, делая домашнее задание, а потом влезал в защиту для тренировки на льду. Он специально возвращался домой как можно позднее, чтобы избежать ужина с Вильде и Евой, потому что все еще не знал, как относиться ко всей этой ситуации с Эвеном. 

Что он точно знал, так это что ему это все не нравится. Исак отправил Еве смс, интересуясь свиданием, но исключительно ради того, чтобы не разозлить ее, показавшись хреновым другом. Мун ответила ему смайликами с большими пальцами, и Исак этому только обрадовался.

Вечером пятницы он оказался у Юнаса с Магнусом, с бутылкой пива с одной руке и картами в другой. Они только начали партийку, когда в кухню вошли нагруженные пакетами с продуктами Эвен, Вильде и Ева и приступили к приготовлению ужина.

— Чувак, серьезно, ты когда-нибудь научишься? — вскинул руки Магнус, когда Исак выложил на стол свою первую карту. — В этот раз я тебе помогать не буду, ты сам по себе.

Как бы Исак не хотел защититься, он не собирался признаваться Магнусу, что происходящее прямо за его спиной, вокруг кухонного стола, отвлекало его достаточно, чтобы забить на игру. Эвен рассказывал какую-то дикую историю о травке, вместе с Вильде нарезая овощи, пока Ева копалась в холодильнике. Исак не ожидал, что Вильде так легко согласится делится Эвеном с Евой, но судя по всему, именно так оно и было. Может, Исак действительно ошибался, и между этими двоими никогда не было ничего романтического.

Вальтерсен только обрадовался, когда Магнус пустился в монолог о какой-то девчонке, с которой пытался замутить, даруя Исаку возможность полностью отключиться от его бубнежа и сосредоточиться на Эвене и девушках. Его поражало, как им троим было комфортно рядом друг с другом, потому что сам Исак ожидал, что после всего произошедшего их отношения хоть немного, но станут напряженными. Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы его друзья страдали, но его все еще бесило то, как Эвен легко сходился со всеми вокруг и, одновременно, оставался настоящей занозой в заднице для Исака. А еще ему не нравилось, как Ева вела себя рядом с Насхеймом. Слепое обожание в глазах Вильде бесило Исака по многим причинам, но ревность, поднявшаяся в его груди, когда Ева заливисто рассмеялась на одну из шуток Насхейма, а потом поддразнила его из-за слез от лука, почти заставила Исака скомкать карты в кулаке.

Вместо этого Вальтерсен выложил на стол еще одну карту и начисто проигнорировал шокированные взгляды, которыми обменялись Юнас и Магнус.

Если бы он не был таким трусом, рядом с Евой сейчас был бы он. Он был бы рядом со своим лучшим другом, тогда так как Эвен и Вильде продолжили бы заниматься своими делишками, какими бы они не были, и Насхейм точно не сидел бы сейчас между двумя девушками с румяными от веселья и вина щечками. Ева и Вильде не касались бы его тела при любом подходящем моменте и не обменивались бы загадочными взглядами, немного пьяные и ослепленные.

Терпение Исака лопнуло после первой же, естественно проигранной, партии, и он объявил, что отправляется в кровать. Магнус попробовал громко протестовать, но Исаку показалось, что Юнас каким-то образом понял, что происходит, и потому просто пожелал ему спокойной ночи. Исак оставил себе мысленную заметку обдумать вариант разговора с другом по душам.

Завтра же он попробует поговорить с ним в автобусе до Консвингера. Они уедут около полудня, проведут ночь в дорогом отеле и вернутся только в воскресенье после вечерней игры, как раз к вечеринке в честь начала сезона. У Исака будет куча возможностей остаться с Юнасом с глазу на глаз.

Перед уходом он не смог противиться желанию подойти к Еве и крепко обнять ее, как они делали это до того, как все полетело к чертям, и между ними одна за другой начали возникать пассивно-агрессивные ремарки и невысказанные обиды.

— Заглянешь вечером? — спросил Исак достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал Эвен. Ева казалась удивленной внезапной волной дружелюбия, но все равно кивнула и едва заметно улыбнулась.

Прошло целых два часа прежде, чем Ева постучала в дверь Исака и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошла. На ней уже была одна из ее любимых растянутых футболок, а потому девушка просто скользнула под одеяло. Закрыв ноутбук прямо посреди матча НХЛ, Исак убрал его на пол.

— Как ужин? — спросил он. — Ты пахнешь Италией.

Ева понюхала собственные волосы.

— И правда. У нас все слегка пригорело, но было вкусно. И Вильде все понравилось.

Исак мысленно приготовился услышать еще несколько слов о том, как положительно Эвен влияет на их общую подругу, но их не последовало. Вместо этого Ева взбила подушку, чтобы было поудобнее, и натянула одеяло до носа.

— Так, вы с Эвеном теперь встречаетесь?

Вопрос несколько секунд висел между ними, и у Исака внутри все оборвалось еще до того, как он услышал ответ. Он не хотел знать точно, но и ходить вокруг да около всю ночь было глупо.

— Мы были только на одном свидании. Я не знаю, что будет дальше.

— Куда вы ходили?

— В какой-то бар возле Эльвебаккена. Ты знал, что Эвен ходил в ту школу?

Исак кивнул.

— Ты узнала что-нибудь об «Акулах»? — он не хотел спрашивать, но даже такая возможность была слишком заманчивой, чтобы наконец-то не пролить хоть немного света на загадку по имени Эвен Бек Насхейм.

— Не о переводе. Время от времени он упоминал команду, но почти ничего точного.

Исак знал, что он должен интересоваться тем, чего хочет Ева, встретятся ли они снова, что произошло после бара, но он был слишком эгоистичен. Вместо этого Вальтерсен притворился, что проверяет телефон прежде, чем поставить его на зарядку.

— С нами все хорошо?

Он чуть замешкался, разворачиваясь на голос Евы. Встретившись с ней глазами, Исак почувствовал странное влечение к ней, будто все его тело кричало о том, как он соскучился, как сильно он устал от постоянного веса вины на плечах.

— Да, — ответил Исак, не заботясь, врет или нет. Он просто не хотел озвучивать отказ.

— Ты уверен? Происходит что-то странное, разве нет?

Вот именно, что-то странное. Но несмотря на все то время, что Исак провел в размышлениях о Еве и самом себе, он все еще не мог объяснить, что именно. Потому что сам понять не мог. Исак хотел ее, и не хотел. Хотел, чтобы она хотела его, и боялся этого до чертиков. В основном, все сводилось к тому, что он хотел хотеть ее.

Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга, лежа лицом к лицу. Волосы Евы разметались по подушке, на лице ни грамма косметики, она такая мягкая и родная.

А потом он ее поцеловал. Это лучший ответ, что он мог ей дать, потому что сначала ему нужно разобраться самому, а потом уже что-то объяснять. Секундой позже до него дошло, что ему наверное стоило предупредить Еву, приблизиться медленнее, взять ее лицо в свои ладони, коснуться волос, но вместо этого их губы столкнулись слишком жестко. Исак уловил удивленный звук, что издала Ева, как напряглось ее тело прежде, чем он чуть отстранился, давая ей возможность дышать и отвечать, двигаться вместе с ним, если захочет.

И она захотела. Сердце Исака заполошно билось в его груди, он пытался сосредоточиться на губах Евы, как приоткрылся ее рот, тепло и приятно, но вместо этого он думал, куда деть собственные руки. В конце концов он поднял одну к ее шее, но пальцы запутались в длинных локонах, снова отвлекая Исака.

Он ждал, что поцелуи — это нечто большее, чем показывают в телевизоре, но нет. Было слишком быстро, слишком мокро, и губы Евы были мягче, чем его, но все сработало. Исак задумался, сколько должен длиться поцелуй. Как долго нужно ждать, чтобы он стал идеальным? Что, если Ева начнет скучать?

Вскоре ему показалось, что ее язык скользнул по его губе, и он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Чтобы отвлечь Еву от его собственной неопытности, Исак вновь переключился на руки. Он провел бесконечное количество часов, лежа с ней в одной кровати, наслаждаясь невинными касаниями, но еще никогда ему не приходилось касаться ее талии так, никогда он не обращал внимание, как ее тело тянулось к нему, к его рукам. Ева вздохнула, и Исак испугался, что слишком тих. Ему тоже нужно было издавать эти маленькие стоны, что слышны от Евы?

Единственным безопасным движением Исаку показалось чуть толкнуть Еву на спину и нависнуть над ней. Если они делали это, то нужно идти до конца. Он не хотел, чтобы Ева знала, как сильно стучало у него в висках, как он почти терял сознание от нервов. Она конечно поняла бы, но если бы Ева заметила, она бы предложила не торопиться, пойти путем романтики и нежности, а Исак совсем не был уверен, что справился бы.

Чего он хотел, так это чтобы его тело отреагировало. Потерять себя так же, как это делали его товарищи, судя по разговорам в раздевалке. Он хотел перестать волноваться о времени. Прошло уже минут семь, а он все еще не почувствовал вспышку желания внизу живота. Он слышал о парнях, которые слишком волновались перед сексом. Наверное, он был из таких. Он целовал своего лучшего друга, конечно о спокойствии не шло и речи.

Исак глубоко вдохнул через нос и почувствовал, как Ева чуть отстраняется, предлагая остановиться, передохнуть и поговорить, посмотреть друг на друга. Он прижал свои губы к ее еще сильнее. Теперь Исак полностью навис над Евой, удерживая себя на локтях. Одна из его рук покоилась на ее животе, другая в волосах. Все было нормально. Тело Евы на ощупь было теплым и податливым, идеально аппетитным, и каким-то образом Исак чувствовал ее сердцебиение, дыхание и едва ощутимые вибрации каждого безмолвного стона. Он хотел этого. Наконец-то член Исака начал вставать. Слишком медленно, не так, как он планировал, но он не мог не погнаться за этим чувством.

Исака поразило ощущение рук Евы, когда они скользнули по его спине вниз. Он так погряз в собственных мыслях, что и не заметил — все это время Ева тоже касалась его. В основном его волос, но теперь она давила его его поясницу, пытаясь стать еще ближе. Он не был готов. Настолько, что Ева точно обиделась бы. Исак чувствовал, как Ева шире развела ноги, давая ему возможность приблизиться, и он послушался, но держал пах подальше, что Ева восприняла как приглашение и перенесла руки туда, поглаживая пальцами едва виднеющиеся волоски под пупком Исака.

Вальтерсен замер, полностью переключаясь на ощущения от движений Евы, прямо там, когда ее пальцы скользнули под резинку белья. Но чуда не произошло. Да, у него почти встал, но теперь, после прервавшегося поцелуя, реальность обрушилась на него со всей силой.

Слитным движением Исак отстранился и перекатился на свою сторону кровати. Он задыхался, но не от желания. Он практически физически чувствовал замешательство Евы, но только закрыл глаза, чтобы хоть немного сбежать от себя самого.

— Исак? — Ева попыталась приблизиться, но замерла, когда он поднял руку. Вальтерсен лежал на спине под простынями и закрывал глаза другой рукой, изо всех сил стараясь притвориться мертвым. Его лицо горело и покрылось пленкой пота. Он не попросил Еву остаться, когда матрас рядом с ним прогнулся и опустел спустя несколько долгих минут. Услышав, как с тихим аккуратным щелчком захлопнулась дверь, Исак с облегчением выдохнул.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ты сделал что? — Магнус обернулся так резко, что выплюнул почти половину сэндвича. Исак надеялся, что наушники в ушах Фоссбакена помешают ему подслушать разговор, но очевидно ошибся. Осторожно он огляделся по сторонам, чтобы проверить, кто еще в автобусе услышал его тихое признание Юнасу, но большинство сидений вокруг них все еще пустовало. До отправление оставалось пятнадцать минут.

— Ты слышал, — Исак знал, что нет необходимости повторять, иначе Магнус так не реагировал бы.

— Да, но… воу. Серьезно? Не думал, что ты решишься.

Исак уже жалел, что поднял эту тему. Из-за поцелуя он не спал всю ночь, да и сейчас даже не дошел до той части рассказа, где признается, что практически отбросил Еву, словно горячий утюг, и проигнорировал ее уход. Краем глаза Исак проследил, как намеренно медленно Юнас развернул протеиновый батончик. Магнус просунул голову меж спинок двух кресел перед ними, явно ожидая продолжения.

— Ты не возражаешь? — все же пришлось спросить Исаку. Вопрос был адресован Юнасу, который тут же замотал головой.

— Нет, я же говорил.

И все же Исак явно видел, что Юнас избегал его взгляд.

— Тогда в чем дело?

Выпрямив спину, Юнас уперся головой в спинку кресла.

— Ева написала мне.

Пока Исак пытался понять, о чем говорит Васкез, Магнус громко поинтересовался, с каких это пор они с Евой снова стали такими близкими друзьями. Вальтерсену тоже было интересно, но в конце концов это не имело значения. Что было важно, так это то, что он настолько расстроил Еву, что она потянулась к Юнасу — последнему человеку, с которым могла обсудить подобное. С одной стороны Исак чувствовал вину, а с другой хотел накричать на девушку и спросить, не забыла ли она, что Васкез — его лучший друг, а не ее.

— И что она сказала? — спросил Исак, перебивая Магнуса, бормотавшего, что ему-то девушки никогда поздно ночью не пишут.

— То же, что ты только что.

— Она просто сказала «Исак меня поцеловал»? Это был весь ваш откровенный ночной разговор?

— Исак, — с преувеличенной усталостью выдохнул Юнас. — Я не знаю, чью сторону мне занять. Она пришла ко мне, потому что я был нужен ей. Не думаю, что она хотела бы, чтобы я все разболтал тебе. Мы с Евой все еще друзья, знаешь ли.

— Но мы лучшие друзья, — покачал головой Исак.

— Я не говорю, что мы не можем обсудить это. Просто я не буду приплетать сюда Еву, вот и все.

— Но ты только что это сделал, — с этими словами Исак поднялся со своего места и направился к выходу из автобуса, где наконец-то смог глотнуть свежего утреннего воздуха.

Им предстояла двухчасовая поездка, и Исак собирался рассказать все Юнасу, когда они будут на месте, но он также знал, что если начнет откладывать разговор, правильный момент не наступит никогда. Чего Исак не ожидал, так это что его лучший друг поведет себя именно так.

От нечего делать, Вальтерсен натянул пониже капюшон толстовки и направился к небольшому магазинчику, где остальная команда успешно тратила свои деньги и время.

— Исак! — за ним пошел не Юнас, а Магнус. — Хочешь кофе? Я угощаю.

Хотя Исак направлялся к магазину, он все равно покачал головой. Дойдя до дверей, он даже не захотел зайти внутрь, и вместо этого взял левее, чтобы обойти собравшихся вокруг машин «Волков».

— Исак, говори.

— Я хотел, но мои друзья все обсудили и без меня, — выплюнул он, слишком поздно вспоминая, что кто-кто, а Магнус во всем произошедшем точно не виноват. Фоссбакен редко обижался, а потому всего на секунду надул губы, а потом ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.

— Я вот ни с кем не разговаривал. И именно поэтому тебе стоит со мной поговорить. Вы с Евой занялись грязными делишками?

Исак закатил глаза. Разговоры с Магнусом редко проходили серьезно, но на плечах Вальтерсена скопилось столько груза, что он понял: если не поговорит хоть с кем-то, то просто взорвется. Магнус не был из тех, к кому Исак пошел бы в первую очередь, но и не в последнюю.

— Нет. Но мы вроде как пытались.

— Вроде как?

Магнус остановился у одного из мусорных баков, и Исаку пришлось последовать его примеру, если он хотел продолжать разговор.

— Не знаю. Меня будто принуждали.

— А ее?

— Этого я тоже не знаю, — Исак принялся ковырять асфальт носком ботинка. Вся эта ситуация беспокоила его выше всяких мер. Все, чего он хотел, это оказаться уже на льду, а не сидеть в тесном автобусе рядом с другом-предателем еще целых два часа.

— Классный рассказ, Исак, — поддразнил Магнус. — Такое чувство, что я был там вместе с тобой. Что было бы очень странно.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Мне не понравилось, вот и все! — Исак пнул один из камешков в сторону мусорки. — Я хотел узнать, каково это, и вот ответ. Из меня хреновый любовник.

— Чего, блядь? — вскинул руки Магнус. — Ну не нравится тебе Ева, так в чем проблема? Конечно, мне сложно признать тот факт, что она может кому-то не нравиться, но, видимо, она просто не в твоем вкусе? Найди для перепихона кого-нибудь еще.

— Дело не в перепихоне, — попытался объяснить Исак, заранее зная, что особого смысла в этом нет. — Я хотел… Я хочу влюбиться в нее. Она потрясающий человек, я хочу встречаться с ней. Но без секса.

Магнус смотрел на него так долго, что стало ясно — он не понимал ни хрена. Исаку от этого не полегчало, и он просто двинулся обратно к автобусу.

— Разве это не просто дружба? — донесся до него голос Фоссбакена, когда тот припустил следом. — Ты говоришь, что хочешь остаться с ней друзьями? Или, что тебе просто не нравится секс? У тебя встает на порно?

Исак обернулся так быстро, что чуть не запнулся о собственные ноги.

— Не твое дело! — ему было так плевать, что он почти закричал. Он всего лишь хотел избавиться от груза на плечах, но стало только хуже.

— Полегче, это просто вопрос!

— Слишком личный, — попытался сдержать злость Исак. Он продолжал пытаться напомнить себе, что вины Магнуса во всем этом нет, но сделать это было не так-то просто, учитывая, что его друг просто пожал плечами, будто ему плевать.

— То есть… просто не на Еву? — Магнус неопределенно показал в сторону своей промежности, вызывая у Исака желание залиться краской и одновременно дать Фоссбакену подзатыльник. Вместо этого он просто пожал плечами, стараясь превратить ситуацию в нечто не столь серьезное. Они почти дошли до автобуса, и Исак приготовился оставить тему, но Магнус его взгляд явно не разделил.

— Я хочу поддержать тебя, но, серьезно? Евы в твоей постели не достаточно для стояка?

Исак снова обернулся, чтобы заткнуть Магнуса, когда они так близко к команде, но к своему ужасу увидел успевшую расползтись на лице Вильяма гаденькую улыбочку. Он стоял прямо за Магнусом, готовый подняться в автобус, с сэндвичем в одной руке и энергетиком в другой. 

Проследив за взглядом Исака, Фоссбакен поморщился, а потом виновато посмотрел на друга.

— Так вот что отравляет твой цветущий роман с дочуркой тренера? Ты импотент?

Исак пялился на них обоих несколько долгих секунд. За спиной Вильяма уже замаячил Крис — верная собачка, и Исак был бы слишком наивен, если бы не знал, что будет слышать это оскорбление до конца сезона. Мрачно посмотрев на Магнуса и игнорируя тот факт, что Фоссбакен наконец-то начал выглядеть подобающе разговору, покрасневший Исак забрался в автобус. Обычно его не волновало, что о нем говорят парни в команде, но в этот раз разговоры будут правдивыми. Рационально он понимал, что игроки не будут смеяться ему в лицо, но и шепотков будет достаточно.

Вместо того, чтобы снова сесть рядом с Юнасом и выслушать поток извинений от него и Магнуса, Исак двинулся в самый конец и опустился на последние два кресла.

Ему понадобилось целых пять минут, чтобы понять — ряд вовсе не был пустым. На правой стороне разлегся Эвен, тогда как сам Исак озлобленно пялился в окно слева и пытался заглушить голоса веселящихся Криса и Вильяма.

Эвен сидел, вытянув длинные ноги на соседнее сидение, опустив капюшон толстовки на глаза, сунув в уши наушники и выглядя куда мрачнее, чем Исак его когда-либо видел, хотя Насхейм, по всей видимости, спал. Большинство команды облачились в цвета «Волков», но Эвен выбрал черно-белую худи и свободные спортивные штаны. Конечно, Исак смотрел на него слишком долго, на темные круги под его глазами и сведенные к переносице брови, пока Эвен не открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на него.

К этому времени Вальтерсен успел привыкнуть к переменчивому настроению товарища, к тому, как он постоянно закрывался от людей и предавался угрюмым размышлениям в углу, но взгляд, которым Эвен наградил Исака в этот раз, все равно заставил его сердце на секунду замереть. В их последнюю встречу Эвен улыбался, а теперь выглядел так, будто готов наброситься, стоит Исаку открыть рот. Безмолвно Насхейм поерзал на месте и снова закрыл глаза, натягивая капюшон еще ниже и отбрасывая голову на стекло.

Исаку хватило мозгов не завязывать разговор в очередной приступ ярости Эвена. Вместо этого он включил собственный плеер, и оба они провели весь оставшийся путь в тишине.  
На месте Эвен холодно проследил за тем, как возбужденные «Волки» покинули автобус. Исак притормозил, чтобы подождать его, и в итоге они остались наедине, пока тренер практически не приказал им выйти.

 

В полдень, за час до игры, их наконец-то впустили в раздевалку. Исак знал все площадки по прошлому сезону, да не особо-то они и различались. Их с Эвеном шкафчики оказались у выхода, в форму они облачались в полнейшей тишине. Мысли Исака были далеки от игры во время поездки, но теперь, когда в нос ударил терпкий запах раздевалки, его тело словно ожило. Относительно спокойно Вальтерсен разделся до белья, натянул спортивные леггинсы, а потом услышал громкий смех Криса в дальнем конце комнаты, вслед за которым несколько голов повернулись в сторону Исака.

Конечно, он разберется с этим позже. Не прямо перед игрой, но рано или поздно это придется сделать. Сейчас же его достаточно отвлекали собственные проблемы, чтобы примешивать туда и тупость других. Их ждала первая игра сезона против команды, закончившей прошлый год во втором дивизионе, а товарищ Исака все еще выглядел так, будто мог размозжить чью-то голову в любой момент. Это было трусливо, но Вальтерсен все равно оттащил все свои вещи в душевую и закончил переодевание там, после чего потратил несколько минут на телефон — все еще никаких сообщений от Евы, — пока не услышал, как тренер созывает всех на брифинг перед игрой.

Обычно к этому моменту Исак был полон азарта, готовый к игре, каждый нерв его тела подрагивал от бушующего в крови адреналина, и он не мог дождаться, когда выйдет на лед, чтобы полностью посвятить себя хоккею на ближайшие несколько часов. Сегодня же он желал остаться в стороне и дать команде самой выполнить всю работу. Это была первая игра сезона, и он подводил «Волков». Не то, чтобы он был не в курсе. Все равно он сомневался, что у них был хотя бы шанс на победу, а все его мысли крутились вокруг Евы, Вильяма и, что странно, Эвена, который выглядел так же плохо, как Исак себя чувствовал.

Прикрыв глаза, он вышел на лед для разминки, нарезал пару кругов, растянулся и едва глянул в сторону болельщиков прежде, чем встать в очередь на бросок по воротам. 

Консвигнер располагал довольно маленьким катком, учитывая популярность их команды в лиге. На трибунах яблоку негде было упасть, и Исаку едва удалось отключиться от белого шума беснующейся толпы зрителей. В первый раз он по воротам не попал. Как и во второй, только теперь он еще и почти врезался в рамку. Обычно к этому времени его страхи уступали чистой сосредоточенности и воли к победе, но в этот день сознание Исака было в Осло, тогда как тело запиналось о собственные коньки.

 

Они проиграли со счетом 4:1. Конечно, единственную шайбу забил Вильям, но в конце это не имело значения. Исак и Эвен играли хуже некуда, упуская друг друга буквально каждый раз, когда пытались построить нападение. В их движениях не было ни капли синхронности, они эгоистично думали только о себе и к тому времени как сошли со льда, буквально кипели от злости друг на друга. Во время тренировок они восполняли пробелы в общении при помощи Магнуса, но в этот раз даже это им не помогло.

Недовольство Исака выливалось в слабую и неточную игру, а Эвена — в постоянные тычки и подножки, которые заметно отличались от его обычного стиля игры и вели к нескончаемому потоку пенальти. Так им и забили большинство шайб. К концу игры Исака трясло от усталости и злости, поэтому он едва помахал болельщикам и почти не обратил внимание, кому из противников жал руки. Эвен уже скользил к раздевалкам. Несколько товарищей кинули в его спину недовольные взгляды: не из-за проигрыша, а побега от последних унизительных минут на льду.

Исак практически содрал с себя экипировку на пути к раздевалкам и начисто проигнорировал журналистов, столпившихся в коридоре. Все равно их интересовал только Вильям. Эвен, схватив свою сумку, вышел, очевидно найдя другое место, где можно переодеться, раз зависнуть в раздевалке у него на этот раз не получилось бы. Исаку было плевать. Он хотел убраться оттуда поскорее, остаться в одиночестве подальше от веселой толпы, голоса которой становились громче каждый раз, когда кто-то открывал двери, своей команды, которую он подвел, и от тренера, который уже начал свою лекцию об отвратительной игре, пока команда сидела, повесив носы, на скамьях.

Несмотря на любовь тренера к крикам, он никогда не затягивал их надолго сразу после игры. Скорее всего он отчитает парней завтра, по дороге домой, через маленький микрофон водителя. Сейчас же он сказал несколько слов о том, как они должны были показать себя лучше, а потом заговорил о планах на остаток дня.

Исак слушал его вполуха. Он уже решил, что не присоединится к остальной команде на вечеринке. Их капитаном он будет завтра, завтра же приступит к своим обязанностям, а пока ему плевать на весь мир. Единственное, что его волновало, это кто окажется его соседом по комнате в отеле, но когда тренер произнес «Исак и Крис», Вальтерсен шокировано и с громким стуком выронил шлем из рук. Он знал, что тренер делил их случайно, но иметь дело с Крисом в этот вечер Исак не хотел. Он бы согласился на Юнаса, на Магнуса, но ни на кого из прихвостней Вильяма.

Он хотел возразить, но тренер покинул раздевалку до того, как Исак смог придумать правдоподобное оправдание просьбе сменить соседа.

— Эвену достается отдельная комната? — в метре от Исака недовольно спросил Юнас. Он сидел на одной из скамей, в форменных брюках и защите, но без свитера и шлема. Его и без того темные волосы стали практически черными, будто Васкез уже успел сходить в душ. Эту часть речи тренера Исак пропустил мимо ушей.

— Он же разнесет всю комнату, так что да, — засмеялся еще один дружок Вильяма — Элиас. — Новости «Акул» здорово прошлись по его нервам. Наверное, он скучает по своему любовничку.

Исак поднял глаза. Лично он никаких новостей не слышал, но и по Интернету он сегодня не гулял, как и не общался с командой. Стянув промокшую насквозь бандану и бросив ее в кучу грязной одежды, он понадеялся, что парни продолжат разговор и без его вопросов.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано с Эвеном?

— А с чем же еще?

— Что тогда насчет тех игроков, которых он трахнул?

На защиту Эвена встал Магнус:

— Вряд ли это правда.

На эти слова команда пустилась в жаркий спор об Эвене и «Акулах». Тот, который Исак слышал тысячу раз, но в этот раз все, кроме него, были в курсе чего-то нового, поэтому почти половина разговора оказалась ему непонятной. Пока все вокруг были заняты обсуждением чего угодно, что могло бы отвлечь их от проигрыша, Исак скользнул в душ следом за Магнусом.

— Что там с «Акулами»? — спросил его Вальтерсен, осторожно ступая по лужам на кафельном полу. Магнус бросил на него удивленный взгляд. Не факт, что из-за вопроса, а не из-за того, что Исак вообще заговорил.

— Они избавились от своего тренера. По той же непонятной причине, по которой перевели Эвена. «Неразрешимые противоречия в команде» и все такое.

Исак не ответил. На Магнуса он больше не злился, не так, как на весь остальной мир. Те же чувства испытывала и команда относительно его самого. Исак не хотел разговаривать, он просто хотел знать. И теперь у него было хоть какое-то объяснение ужасного настроения Эвена. Тем не менее, оно не проливало свет на все остальное, и Исак все еще не мог сложить все кусочки пазла воедино. Если Эвен поссорился с тренером или между ними произошло что-то еще, то почему «Акулы» выгнали мужчину только сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев после ухода Насхейма? И почему это так подействовало на него?

Почувствовав, что его голова скоро взорвется, Исак в раздражении ударил кулаком по пластиковой перегородке, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Магнуса.


End file.
